LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y LA ERA DE LA PERSEIDA ROJA
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: SxS/ Post Stars. Re decorar tu existencia, re descubrir un destino, luchar por el amor. Acompáñenme en esta montaña rusa de emociones, en donde cada uno de nuestros personajes favoritos nos contará su historia para adentrarnos con mayor intensidad en el sentir de los involucrados.
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la maravillosa obra de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es enteramente mía.

* * *

 **LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y LA ERA DE LA PERSEIDA ROJA**

 **PARTE I: LUNA NUEVA**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

La batalla contra el _Caos_ comenzaba a ser una mancha difusa en la memoria de Serena Tsukino, habían pasado cinco años desde que la guerrera lunar se enfrentara a _Sailor Galaxia_. Un lustro en el que la paz que reinaba en la Tierra parecía haber intensificado la brecha que amenazaba con fracturar su endeble compromiso.

Para nadie era ajeno el distanciamiento provocado entre los supuestos herederos del Reino de la Luna en la nueva era.

Darién Chiba, que por aquellos años rondaba su tercera década de vida, había logrado consagrarse como un prominente investigador en el área de las ciencias duras. Rodeado de eruditos, no era una sorpresa que el afamado Doctor Chiba prefiriese la compañía de sus colegas o la soledad de su laboratorio a la presencia de su siempre despistada y rubia compañera autoimpuesta de vida.

A pesar de que los años habían hecho mella en su carácter infantil, otorgándole un temple más maduro, y que Serena Tsukino se alzaba ante el mundo como una asidua activista social, seguían siendo su temperamento siempre frágil y la inocencia que la caracterizaba; los que parecían no querer dejar de ser el punto focal de la rubia.

Un nuevo intercambio a Estados Unidos fue el vaticinio inicial de que aquella relación estaba más que acabada. Un año de ausencia por ahí del tercer aniversario de la Batalla con _Sailor Galaxia_ , y una Serena más preocupada por atender a quienes recurrían a ella en temas sociales que en realizar video llamadas con una diferencia horaria de muerte eran el pan de cada día. Poco o nada quedaba de la chica preparatoriana que religiosamente redactaba una carta diaria a su enamorado.

Y por su parte, el futuro novio, tampoco ayudaba mucho a la tarea de mantener viva _la llama_. Durante el lapso que residió lejano, aplazó y canceló la fecha de la boda en sobradas ocasiones hasta el punto del hartazgo por parte de la blonda muchacha.

Si era cierta la profecía de Tokio de Cristal, tanto ellos como sus amigos cercanos comenzaron a ver aquello como algo casi imposible de realizar. Aun con todo lo anterior, Serena y Darién se rehusaban a separarse definitivamente. Una quizás por miedo, el otro por costumbre, como fuese, el extraño ente en que habían convertido al amor reencarnado entre Endymion y Serenity comenzaba a distorsionar en gran medida el futuro conocido.

Se presumía que Tokio de Cristal debía de haber visto la luz precisamente al término del año que acababa de pasar, y que la pequeña dama debería encontrarse próxima a nacer. Pero, de la boda de ensueño, es más, sin ir más lejos, de una fecha siquiera tentativa no había nada, ni siquiera un bosquejo.

Las _Senshis Outers_ hacía tiempo que habían dejado de hostigar con el tema del matrimonio. Las pláticas recurrentes entre ellas pasaron de ser acerca del incipiente Neo Reino a las ocupaciones que cada una a su manera poseía en sus vidas cotidianas. Haruka continuaba su idilio romántico con la sirena de Neptuno, quien gustosa, pasaba los meses junto a su fiel compañera viajando alrededor del mundo. Una ocupada de su pasión: los autos de pista y la otra como concertista proclamada.

A la par de dichas actividades, las regentes de Neptuno y Urano se habían dado a la tarea de cuidar y proteger a la más letal y a la vez enternecedora miembro de su clan, Hotaru Tomoe. Que entrando en la pubertad comenzaba a dar signos de aparente rebeldía propia de la edad, causando estragos en los nervios de Haruka, y una complicidad fraternal con Michiru, quien siempre lograba ser la mediadora entre la dureza de su novia y las ansías de volar de su pequeña pupila.

Setsuna Meio era un caso aparte, la _Sailor_ solitaria. Confinada en los cada vez más turbios y fríos rincones de la Puerta del Tiempo en los que la mayor de las _Outers_ , observaba con ojos melancólicos como el futuro presagiado iba paulatinamente convirtiéndose en un pronóstico no cumplido, y una leyenda que tal vez los humanos jamás llegarían a siquiera conocer.

En distintas ocasiones, la _Sailor del Tiempo_ se creyó tentada a intervenir ante el inminente derrumbe de Tokio de Cristal, le preocupaba de sobre manera que la paz que con arrojo habían alcanzado instaurar, se viera amenazada si las energías negativas que rondaban el Universo hacían de su conocimiento la fisura entre las potencias. Pero más que el riesgo de una nueva batalla, estaba el propio, el tormentoso secreto que sabía se expondría ante los ojos incrédulos de sus amigos que puntualmente habían confiado en ella.

Por otro lado estaban las _Inners,_ fieles compañeras de Serena que en más de una veintena de ocasiones habían intentado persuadir a su rubia amiga de no continuar con la farsa del supuesto _amor a través de los siglos_ que canturreaba cada que le llovían las críticas acerca de su extraña relación.

Rei, Lita, Mina y Ami confiaban en que Serena tendría el valor de enfrentarse a las _Outers_ y a su prometido mismo con tal de salvaguardar su felicidad, y probablemente la de ellas mismas.

Conscientes de que les quedaban los últimos años como seres autónomos, las jóvenes vivían a plenitud cada momento de sus vidas, autorrealizándose y cumpliendo sueños antes de dedicar sus existencias a la protección de los Neo Monarcas.

Lita Kino, había logrado ingresar terminada la preparatoria al _Hattori Nutrition College,_ una de las más prestigiosas instituciones gastronómicas no sólo de Japón sino del mundo entero. Siendo Kino, una prodigio de la cocina tradicional nipona, su talento y buena mano le habían valido el pronto reconocimiento y los constantes viajes representando a su academia por Europa Central y América.

La _brunette_ estaba convencida que aquello era su vida entera, incluso había dejado de fantasear con cuanto superior se le ponía enfrente para enfocarse totalmente en su pasión. Por esos entonces, Andrew Furuhata se había convertido en una constante en la existencia de Lita. El eterno "amigo" que al igual que Darién seguía sin dar carpetazo a su relación con Reika, su novia a distancia desde la pasantía.

Andrew y Lita habían desarrollado una relación de codependencia que mucha de las veces mantenía en alerta al grupo de amigas, sabiendo que la castaña con su enorme bondad era capaz de llenar los vacíos que la ausencia de Reika provocaba en Andrew sin siquiera animarse a pedir un mote más allá del de mejor amiga. Con todo y eso, Lita Kino se mantenía optimista, cumpliendo a cabalidad con sus deberes como _Chef De Partie_ en el prestigioso restaurante _Suzu_ propiedad del afamado Chef _Makiko San_ quien había sido unos de los principales _sensei_ de Lita durante su estadía en el _Hattori Nutrition College,_ y repartiendo sus tiempos sobrantes entre sus amigas y Andrew.

Ami Mizuno como era de esperarse, había seguido los pasos de su madre adentrándose en el maravilloso mundo de la medicina. Se había graduado con honores apenas un año antes y estaba por dar término a su servicio social. La siempre tímida y noble Ami, dedicaba sus días a la investigación y la promoción de mejoras continuas en los servicios de salud de su país, contagiada en gran medida por Serena; que llevando a ella de primera mano los problemas que aquejaban las zonas más recónditas de Japón, provocaban en la peli azul la genuina necesidad de poner a la orden sus conocimientos. Contrario a lo que los demás pensarían, era ella quien había logrado mantener una relación estable junto a Richard, su _crush_ secundariano y colega. Mizuno y Richard se habían reencontrado, y a pesar de los años y las dificultades, el amor había florecido en ellos de forma tan natural como el respirar mismo.

Reiko Hino se mantenía al cuidado del Templo Hikawa como una solemne demostración de afecto hacia su abuelo fallecido unos años después de que ella terminara la preparatoria. A la par de su labor como sacerdotisa, la peli negra se había resuelto por la carrera de Literatura Contemporánea, siendo que al egresar se encontró altamente influenciada por la ex directora de su colegio; Hino estaba próxima a convertirse en una ingeniosa guionista teatral de la mano de la siempre exigente Hermana Ángela; conocida en el medio como Akane Gucci Key.

A pesar de los intentos de Nicolas Kumada de conquistar el temperamental corazón de la guerrera de Marte, los constantes rechazos y finalmente una confesión por parte de ella habían finiquitado aquella situación desde hacía tiempo. Las chicas comúnmente se llegaban a preguntar si existía alguien en el planeta capaz de domarla y forjar en ella la necesidad de amar y ser amada.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante estaba Minako Aino, la mejor amiga de la Neo Reina si es que aún le podían llamar así y la _Sailor_ Líder que desde siempre había mantenido una lucha interna entre su deber y sus sueños.

Mina era una aspirante a actriz, egresada de la _Academia de Artes Dramáticas de la Universidad de Tokio_. Con el paso de los años su belleza incrementada le había merecido el visto bueno de productores televisivos, pero Mina deseaba ir más allá; anhelaba ser reconocida por su talento, por lo que era normal verla siempre en compañía de Rei dejándose empapar por ella del maravilloso mundo del teatro.

A pesar de los constantes pretendientes que revoloteaban alrededor suyo, parecía ser que la _Diosa del Amor_ se rehusaba a siquiera intentar un noviazgo, algo sumamente raro en ella. Lo que pocos sabían exceptuando a Serena y tal vez a Rei que lo intuía, era que Aino poseía un miedo genuino a sucumbir realmente a los terrenos del amor; sabedora de su futuro solitario como guardiana protectora de Tokio de Cristal, veía como una pérdida de tiempo el entregar el corazón para después arrancárselo y de paso lastimar a quien se atreviera a explorar los más recónditos confines de su alma eternamente enamoradiza.

Así era que las _Inners_ se mantenían unidas a pesar de sus diferencias profesionales y el distanciamiento propio de las ocupaciones. Juntas siempre gracias a la incitadora de la aventura, su amiga y Princesa, Serena Tsukino. La rubia había sorprendido a propios y extraños al graduarse en tiempo y forma de Comunicación Social y Política, emprendiendo desde los primeros semestres una lucha aguerrida contra la desigualdad social. Tsukino era el ejemplo vivo de que la tenacidad y el amor por el bien comunitario podían lograr grandes cambios.

Curiosamente uno de los primeros detractores de su labor había sido su prometido quien encontraba como loable su intención, pero también desproporcionada, sin rumbo e innecesaria siendo que Tokio de Cristal presumiblemente llegaría a erradicar los problemas con los que su novia se enfrentaba día con día. Además de haber visto con malos ojos el hecho de que ella nombrase a la Asociación que presidía _"Resplandor Estelar"_. La sombra que había dejado cierta estrella fugaz en la mente de su novia y quizás también en _algo más_ era motivo que a Darién le podía y mucho.

Durante los cinco años que habían transcurrido, nada habían vuelto a saber de sus amigos _kinmunkianos,_ ni de su Princesa de las Flores. Aunque el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, el recuerdo de aquellas estrellas fugaces permanecía latente en los corazones de quienes los habían conocido, tal vez más de lo que cualquiera quisiera reconocer.


	2. Serena

**SERENA**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _So it's over. I didn't realize._

 _It's so much colder, but it was no surprise._

 _Did you ever get to know me?_

 _Cause it is never been so plain to see"._ _TDCC._

 _._

 _._

No soy ninguna tonta, aunque mi actitud lo parezca. Reconozco muy a mi pesar que he dejado de interesarme en él. Mientras pienso esto con una extraña mezcla de melancolía y enojo por el amor fallido me dispongo a cambiar nuestra fotografía del portarretrato que con ilusión compré en un bazar hace ya tantos años.

No digo nada y entre lágrimas necias arranco del marco esa falsa imagen de felicidad y en su lugar pongo una en donde me encuentro al lado de los niños del Orfanato _City of Angels._ ¡Ah, mis niños! Esa foto nos la tomó Mina durante una función de beneficencia que con tanto esmero me ayudó a preparar. Nos disfrazamos de personajes de circo y bajo la dirección algo loca y estricta de Rei les dimos a esos angelitos momentos de felicidad genuina, tal vez por eso fue que escogí ponerla; para verla todas las noches antes de dormir y después de despertar, e inspirarme en lugar de deprimirme como con la anterior.

Es entonces cuando me cuestiono si acaso es tan fácil cambiar de vida como de fotografía en un portarretrato, remuevo la cabeza apesadumbrada y alejo de mí esos pensamientos. Él no se merece eso, el futuro no quiere por Reina a alguien temerosa, Rini no desearía…

Suspiro profundamente dejándome caer en lo acolchado de mi cama, y cierro los ojos para abrirlos casi inmediatamente después. Me resulta incómodo el evocar con tanta frecuencia su figura cuando me encuentro a solas. ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿O debería decir de ella?

Giro mi cabeza hacia el reloj del buró, una confirmación más de que esto no va a ningún lado. ¡Por todos los Dioses, porqué soy tan cobarde!

Son casi las seis menos veinte de la tarde y se suponía que debería estar lista para encontrarme con Darién, pero él ni siquiera ha llamado, seguramente lo olvidó, como olvidó nuestro aniversario hace unos meses y como olvidó el cómo… ¿amarme?

Por inercia me levanto, intentado sacudir con ello el fantasma del pasado que me aqueja con tanta fuerza. La radio no ayuda mucho, tal vez debería dejar de escuchar _Radio Recuerdo._ Después de tanto tiempo su canción sigue estando presente en la preferencia de los radioescuchas que con añoranza continúan demandando _Search for your love_ en la hora de complacencias de la cinco de la tarde.

Esa voz… Mi cuerpo irremediablemente se deja envolver por la calidez de las notas obligándome a tararear el coro.

Al fin el teléfono suena.

—Perdóname, ¿quieres?

—Hola —contesto sin prestar atención a sus disculpas.

—Paso por ti en media hora, tal vez cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Ok.

Un silencio después de mi fría confirmación me hace saber que está molesto, y me pregunto ahora qué demonios hice. Caigo en cuenta, el fondo musical me ha delatado, pero, delatado ¿qué?

Suspiro por enésima ocasión en el día, no quiero pelear. —¡Basta, Serena! —. Estás armando todo un drama en tu cabeza, él ni siquiera ha dicho nada, entonces hablo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Eh, sí… es sólo que no creí que te siguiera gustando esa canción.

Suspiro nuevamente, ¿cuántos iban? Ya perdí la cuenta.

—Sonó en la radio por casualidad —mascullo intentando salir al paso.

—Ya veo.

Ahora él suspira.

—Te veo al rato —corto.

—Serena…

Entorno la mirada casi sin darme cuenta, cuando dice mi nombre es señal de que va a regañarme o que me dará una cátedra sobre lo que es políticamente correcto y lo que no.

—Te amo —susurra en la bocina, y siento un martillazo doloroso en la cabeza.

¿Hacía cuánto que no me lo decía? al menos no de esa forma, no como algo que no sonara a frase memorizada.

Las manos comienzan a sudarme copiosamente, ¡qué sucede conmigo! Es mi novio, debería poder contestarle, pero mis entrañas me retienen el _yo también_.

—Nos vemos más tarde —finaliza para luego colgarme.

¡Lo sabe! Grito internamente y me reprendo ante la torpeza con que he llevado la situación, aunque ni yo misma sepa bien cuál es. Después de todo, ni siquiera he sido capaz de poner las cartas boca arriba plenamente.

Fue por el año en el que estuvo de intercambio en América que mis amigas me habían hecho consciente mi sentir con respecto a… Callo su nombre porque no me atrevo a mencionarlo.

La primera en notarme por decirlo de algún modo había sido Mina, cómo no hacerlo si ella más que una amiga era una hermana para mí.

—Lo extrañas, ¿cierto?

Recuerdo haberme atragantado con el pedazo de pizza que estaba masticando. Aunque no había dicho el nombre prohibido, sabía perfecto por dónde iban las palabras de mi rubia amiga.

—No entiendo —contesté con la boca llena de _pepperoni._

—Olvídalo… —murmuró mientras tomaba otro pedazo de la pizza clásica que tanto nos gustaba a ambas.

Nunca dije nada, pero intuí que en sus palabras también iba impresa una necesidad de escupir algo que le incumbía a ella misma. A pesar de todo el estrépito que envolvía a Minako, era recelosa de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Jamás entendí, de quién gustaba realmente, o si todo había sido un juego adolescente.

No indagué más.

Luego vino Rei, sorprendiéndome al máximo cuando inmediatamente después de enterarse que Darién se iría una vez más se apareció en mi casa con una botella de tinto escondida en su bolso.

El alcohol estuvo a punto de traicionarme después de media botella de un _Merlot_ dulzón y barato. Opté por poner mi _cd_ autografiado de Three Lights al tiempo que mi mirada se perdía en la copa entre mis manos como si ella contuviese las respuestas a mis desgracias.

Mi chica de fuego se limitó a abrazarme, en silencio. Cómplice de ese momento agridulce en el que me sinceraba sin hacerlo realmente.

Ami y Lita también lo sabían, pero nunca decían nada frente a mí, aunque estaba bien enterada de las tertulias que se armaban en mi honor, o en honor a la falsa relación que llevaba.

Incluso, en alguna ocasión recibí de improviso a una Haruka echando humo de la cabeza seguida de una ceñuda Michiru, cuando pensaron que había intentado establecer una comunicación intergaláctica —qué clase de título es ese—. Casi me ahogo de la risa cuando me hablaron de aquellos términos tan complicados que no entendía mientras me acusaban de querer usar mi poder para contactar a _esa estrella_ , como le nombraban ellas.

Grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que había sido Ami en complicidad con Lita las que estaban desarrollando un complejo aparato que serviría como emisario en caso de que me decidiese a mandar algunas notas de audio. Ni yo misma estaba segura de que eso pudiese funcionar, y aunque lo hiciese, jamás me habría animado a usarlo. ¿Mencioné que soy cobarde?

El timbre suena.

Son las seis en punto, no tardó la media hora que dio como mínimo. Bajo las escaleras con zancadas pausadas. Es raro, pero mis padres aún no lo dejan pasar al recibidor, después de tanto tiempo siguen sin aprobar la relación, si supieran, pienso.

Llevo el cabello recogido como siempre, aunque sé que no le gusta y me ha pedido cambiar el _look_ por algo más _adhoc,_ me es poco relevante. Visto calzas grises y un enorme _sweater_ tejido que me regaló mamá el año pasado, de mis vestidos veraniegos para salir con él no recuerdo ninguno.

Me recibe en el umbral de la puerta, como es normal en él se ve apuesto. Darién es el típico hombre que derrite corazones con su porte, los años le han caído mejor. Con todo y eso su perfección me abruma.

He querido desabrocharle dos botones de la camisa, revolverle el cabello intacto, y verle algo de rubor en sus mejillas después de besarnos, pero ¡vamos!, es Darién.

Lo saludo con una sonrisa y él me corresponde echando sus manos sobre mi cintura, me siento extraña, él nunca actúa así.

—Hola.

Siento como entierra su nariz en mi cabello mientras me estruja ansioso contra su cuerpo, e irremediablemente me separo incómoda.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto ante lo sorpresivo de su proceder para conmigo.

—Claro, es sólo que… te extrañé.

Una vez más una mueca de incredulidad cubre mi rostro, y él lo nota.

—No me veas así, siento que últimamente no te he demostrado lo suficiente cuánto te quiero.

—Ya veo —suelto sin pensar en la frialdad de mis palabras.

—Serena…

De nuevo mi nombre, estoy segura que ahora sí viene la reprimenda.

Lo jalo del brazo para salir de casa, no deseo comenzar una pelea con mis padres cerca, él me sigue sin chistar. Descubro que no está su auto aparcado en la entrada, en cambio frente a mis ojos aparece la _Yamaha_ azul eléctrico que pensé ya no conservaba.

Antes de que pueda articular palabra me ofrece el casco extra que cuelga del manillar, y con una sonrisa que hace mucho no veía me invita a subir detrás suyo. Lo hago sin más. Mientras me acomodo con un poco de dificultad la protección debido a mi peinado él arranca obligándome a tomarlo con fuerza de la cintura.

Me aferro rápido a su masculina espalda y un estupor recorre mis mejillas. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de notar bajo mis palmas los músculos de quien era el hombre de mi vida. Desconozco hacia donde nos dirigimos, aunque puedo presagiar que es un sitio desconocido porque el paisaje cambia después de cierto kilometraje de urbanización a sendos prados.

Sigo muy cerca a él, y mis manos entrelazadas en el recio torso me invitan a repegarme con más fuerza, no sé bien porqué, pero lo hago.

Pienso —aunque no quiera— que tal vez aquello era lo que necesitábamos, una sacudida a la rutina, un Darién espontáneo y un buen contacto físico.

El camino comienza a hacerse angosto cuando dobla con habilidad sobre una desviación de la autopista. Alcanzo a ver sus ojos azules sonriéndome por la abertura del casco que también porta como diciéndome que es una sorpresa y yo genuinamente me siento emocionada.

Después de un terregal que sé acaba de arruinar mis _valerinas_ nuevas descendemos al fin, no veo más que una casa de campo y mi pulso se agita. ¡¿Qué hacemos ahí?! Y ¡¿Por qué?!

—Hacía tiempo que quería que conocieras este sitio —dice como leyendo mi mente ansiosa de respuestas.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—Es un viejo lugar, solía venir aquí antes de conocerte.

Frunzo el ceño, acaso iba a mostrarme el nidito que seguramente usaba para ocultar sus aventuras universitarias.

—Ya veo —respondo mientras acomodo mi revuelto cabello.

—No pareces emocionada.

—Eh, no, nada de eso.

—Ven.

Toma mi mano, la siento cálida y también desconocida. Siempre era yo la que se colgaba de su guante, siempre.

La casa es amplia, el recibidor está pegado a un enorme comedor de cedro, lo sé porque manejé un taller de carpintería sustentable unos meses atrás.

Camino por la estancia haciendo crujir la duela bajo mis pies, señal de que el lugar es viejo. De pronto mi cuerpo se siente titiritar, hace frío y mi vestimenta es insuficiente a pesar de mi _sweater_. Él lo nota y se acerca detrás mío, puedo sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros y el aroma de un perfume que al igual que esta extraña actitud tenía mucho sin usar, pensándolo mejor, es que nunca la usó, ni la colonia, ni la actitud.

Comienzo a ponerme alerta, ¿de qué va aquello?

Me zafo de sus manos al percibir que comienzan a masajearme peligrosamente y carraspeo mientras pregunto una tontería de la decoración.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Se me eriza la piel, ahora veo más claro, ¡cómo pude ser tan tonta!, es evidente lo que nos tiene ahí.

—No —respondo molesta ante el descubrimiento de sus intenciones.

Me siento tan torpe por haber pensado que Darién haría esfuerzos legítimos, por creer que tal vez nunca llegaría a amarlo como pensaba, pero que todavía podíamos salvar algo, fundar Tokio de Cristal, seguir el curso normal.

—Serena…

Juro que, si mi nombre salía nuevamente de sus labios, yo…

Lo veo tomar distancia caminando al extremo contrario de mí. Menea la cabeza, e irremediablemente su puño asalta la pared con revestimiento cepillado. Doy un salto de la impresión y corro a ayudarlo, se ha herido.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reprendo mientras tomo su mano magullada entre las mías.

—No lo sé —susurra con la mirada gacha—. Tal vez es que estoy harto de todo esto.

Las imágenes de mi adolescencia nublan mi mirada y recuerdo con amargura la tarde en que rompió conmigo.

Se suelta de mi agarre y unas ligeras gotas se asoman indiscretas por sus azulinos ojos.

—Creo que será mejor regresar —le digo detrás suyo con las manos juntas sobre mi pecho.

De pronto una fuerza me comprime, y me descubro dentro de sus brazos. Me abraza con vigor mientras su rostro desciende buscando el mío deseoso. No digo nada, y sus labios pescan los míos. Su aliento se siente amargo.

No quiero estar ahí, el llanto comienza a brotar, ese que sé le fastidia tanto. Cuando mis lágrimas se funden en sus mejillas él intenta adentrar su lengua y aquello me hace detestarlo.

—¡Basta! —lo empujo fuera de mí con la poca fuerza que tengo.

—¡Ya ni siquiera eres capaz de besarme! —me reclama con fuego en la mirada.

—No, no… —de nuevo acobardada—. No así —termino por decir.

—Entonces ¿cómo, Serena?

Reparo en que se lleva las manos al cabello revolviéndolo como yo deseé hacerlo tantas veces.

—No lo sé, esto ya no…

—No, Serena, tú no puedes dejarme —me interrumpe.

El corazón me golpetea, lo último que quiero es lastimarlo. Sé que es el momento que probablemente ya no tenga más adelante, que es la oportunidad de dar el tiro de gracia y alejarme de ese hombre que ya no me inspira amor, pero no puedo.

Me maldigo hacia mis adentros, y doy un paso hacia él.

—¿En qué momento nos perdimos?

Él me ve con esperanza, al menos estoy dispuesta a dialogar, a repensar la situación.

—No lo sé, creo que yo te perdí a ti.

—O tal vez yo nunca te tuve —respondo con un pensamiento en voz alta.

—Serena, ¡no!

Por primera vez en casi ocho años de relación me siento sincera.

—Darién, tú siempre me viste como una chiquilla tonta, y sé que lo soy, pero no al nivel que todos creen, o que tú crees. A veces pienso que te obligué a estar conmigo, que esa es la razón por la que no congeniemos, por la que prefieres estar lejos de mí.

—No, yo…

—Déjame continuar. Cuando estuve al tanto de nuestra historia pasada el mundo se me cerró a ti, enfoqué todas mis energías en tu bienestar, te amé, de verdad lo hice, pero luego…

—Luego llegó él —interrumpe.

Ni siquiera iba a mencionarlo, esto nada tenía que ver con eso y me duele que lo piense así.

—¿O debo decir ella?

—¡De qué demonios hablas! —grito, sabiendo que todo terminará mal.

—No finjas Serena, no soy un idiota como para no darme cuenta que toda esta cantaleta tiene nombre y apellido.

—Ya veo… llévame a casa.

—¡No!, ya empezaste, ahora termina.

Me siento cansada, mi apatía por todo llega al extremo de no querer pelear. Estoy molesta, defraudada, pero sobre todo repleta y una discusión más no me será tolerable.

—No, mi intención iba por otra parte, pero ya lo arruinaste.

—¿Acaso entiendes cómo me siento?

—Tal vez no, ya no sé si te conozco —respondo abrazándome, seguía helando ahí adentro.

Se acerca una vez más, pero ahora yo doy un paso al costado.

Él se quita el saco verde militar, ¡cómo odio esa prenda!

—Ten —dice extendiendo el _blazer_ hacia mí.

Me siento tentada a rechazarlo, pero sería absurdo y no quiero seguir discutiendo.

—Gracias —susurro—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

No dice nada, se limita a dar la vuelta vía a la entrada y sé que esa es su forma de darme la razón. Pienso con incomodidad que tendré que regresar pegada a su espalda, que nuevamente mis brazos van a rodearlo y me arrepiento enormemente de haber rechazado las lecciones de manejo de Rei.

El camino transcurre tácito. Al llegar a mi casa las farolas del alumbrado público me hacen pensar que pasó más tiempo del que creía.

Me bajo todavía en silencio y le entrego el casco, lo toma sin siquiera voltear a verme para perderse con celeridad al final de la calle.

¿Acaso terminamos?

Subo corriendo a mi habitación. Mis padres y Sammy observan la televisión en la sala y yo paso de largo para que no noten que mis ojos están a punto de estallar.

Me tiro ahora sobre el diván junto a la cama y me alegro de que Luna no esté en casa, no es que no la ame, pero su presencia es un constante y opresor recuerdo de que tengo un deber que cumplir, y hoy no quiero saber nada de eso.

Busco mi celular dentro de la cartera, tengo que tranquilizarme, tal vez llamar a las chicas para salir por ahí y beber algo, aunque no tenga intenciones de contarles. Mi idea de desahogo es evadir en una noche de juerga entre amigas.

Abro la conversación grupal que tenemos, que por esos días se llama: "Minako y sus esclavas", es una broma entre nosotras el molestar cambiando la foto de perfil a la más vergonzosa de cada una exceptuando a Ami, ella no tiene ninguna, y renombrar al grupo con algo gracioso. Ver eso acompañado de una imagen de Lita observando a Andrew con cara de idiota me reconforta.

Después de todo seguimos siendo nosotras.

Escribo una elaborada invitación para vernos en el _Black Sheep,_ y río ante la ironía del bar que he escogido. Estoy a punto de enviarlo cuando considero que demasiadas palabras las harán pensar que algo pasó, así es que borro lo anterior para dejar una sencilla línea.

 _Emoji_ cervezas, 9:30 pm, _Black Sheep_.

Cierro la conversación y bloqueo el celular, tal vez deba ponerme algo más arreglado para salir.

Me encuentro en la afanosa tarea de buscar algo decente que no lleve estampado infantil cuando el teléfono repiquetea con el timbre de nuevo mensaje.

Seguro es Mina rogando que cambiemos la hora a las 10:30 pm.

No es ella, no es ninguna de las chicas.

 ** _NEW MESSAGE FROM DARIÉN CHIBA_**

No deseo abrirlo, sin embargo, me siento segura en lo impersonal de un mensaje de texto, me puedo tomar el tiempo de pensar la respuesta, o incluso resolver si quiero escribirle algo. Al menos no llamó como siempre lo hace.

 _Eres mi familia…_

 _¿Puedes venir a casa? No hablemos, sólo necesito tenerte cerca, en silencio._

 _Saber que todavía no te pierdo._

 _Usa tu llave, estaré esperándote_.

¡Maldición! Sabe perfecto qué palabras usar conmigo. Me enoja el que intente chantajearme. ¡Por qué nunca actúo así de necesitado de mi persona en ocho años!

Suspiro, sí, otra vez.

El vestido volado que recién había elegido parecía gritarme, ¡que se vaya al demonio!, alístate de prisa y sácame a pasear un rato.

Bajo a la conversación anterior. Lita ya ha contestado con un corazón seguido de copitas de vino tinto, ella siempre tan refinada.

Escribo con la duda en los dedos.

"Lo siento chicas, mamá Ikuko se ha puesto loca. Nos vemos mañana, vayan ustedes".

Ya está, lo he hecho. Un aplauso para Serena Tsukino y su incapacidad para tener pantalones.

Tomo nuevamente la cartera, y salgo apresurada, si me doy prisa es probable que mis padres no noten mi ausencia.

No quiero ir, no tengo intención de llegar a su puerta, pero lo hago, y no sé por qué.

.

.

 _"_ _And I've worn out all the reasons to keep on knocking at your door._

 _Could be the changing of the seasons, but I don't love you anymore"._ _TDCC._

 _._

 _._


	3. Darién

**DARIÉN**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Quién te llenó de primaveras esos ojos que no me saben mentir". RB_

 _._

 _._

Cuando todo regresó a la aparente normalidad cinco años atrás, muy en el fondo sentí que me había perdido a mí mismo.

Pasé un año en el que en el estricto sentido de la palabra estuve muerto, ¿acaso alguien se había detenido a pensar en ello? No, para los demás tan sólo estuve ausente, lo que hice fue dejarla, había incluso quienes se atrevían a mencionar la palabra _abandono_ , y aquello no hacía más que trastocarme los nervios.

Parecía que desde que Serena Tsukino había llegado a mi vida; no era más que el eterno segundón, dejando de ser yo para convertirme en la extensión de ella.

Tal vez en mi loco afán de recuperarme, de saberme individual fue que acepté sin condiciones el intercambio a Boston. A veces creo que el ataque a mi avión fue un castigo divino por querer ir en contra de mi destino.

Me fui con Serena en la mente, la quería claro, ¿la amaba? Tal vez comenzaba a hacerlo, pero quería amarme más a mí, saber un poco hacia dónde iba mi vida más allá de un amor reencarnado.

¡¿Es justo ser juzgado por querer un poco de normalidad?!

A pesar de todo le debo la vida, ella me devolvió y después de eso me fue imposible volverme a separar, al menos en un tiempo.

Nunca he sido lo que la gente llama _un hombre cariñoso_ , no sé cómo ser esa persona. Mis padres murieron siendo yo un niño y el afecto no era algo que rondase comúnmente en mi cotidianidad. Me resultaba irrisorio el que los jóvenes se demostraran su amor públicamente. Llegué a ser un patán durante la Universidad cuando sentía que alguna chica buscaba algo más de mí.

Cómo pretendían que de buenas a primeras me convirtiera en el príncipe azul de una adolescente, ¡cómo!

Luego vinieron las preguntas. Ese chico sale contigo en muchas fotos ¿no? Y este _peluche_ ¿lo compraste? Entonces fue que llegué a comprender lo que había estado sucediendo, después de todo no había estado tan _abandonada_.

Comenzó a molestarme que sacaran a colación a la primera provocación a aquellos individuos que pintaban como lo más maravilloso del planeta. Claro, a fin de cuentas, ellos sí eran el arquetipo de sueño adolescente, yo no.

Intenté por los primeros años luego de la batalla el convertirme en el buen novio que los demás esperaran que fuera, sobre todo ellas, las temibles _Outers_ que me acosaban con sus visitas inesperadas, y sus locuciones indescifrables. Cuando se lo proponían, Haruka y Michiru podían ser unas auténticas arpías, a diferencia de…

Echo un vistazo nuevamente al celular, no ha contestado, seguro que no lo hará. Un miedo desconocido me ataca los sentidos. No quiero perderla.

Después de todo, cuando Serena se comporta como lo que siempre quiero es cuando más indefenso me siento. Creo que la mayoría del tiempo disfruto sobrestimarla para no quedarme atrapado en esta sensación que ahora tengo, en esta incertidumbre de pensar que tal vez no soy tan indispensable en su vida.

Posteriormente vienen los celos, esa maquinaria despiadada de imágenes y suposiciones mentales que me revuelven el estómago. Es mi ego herido es el que me dice que ella es mía, que antes lo fue y que ahora también debe serlo.

Me afecta el no saber mucho de mi rival, hacía tiempo que ya nadie hablaba de él, ni de ellos y eso más que alegrarme me preocupaba.

Va media hora desde que le envié el mensaje. Tal vez no debí besarla así, pero… ¿qué no se supone que eso era lo que le gustaba?, el arrebato, la pasión.

De pronto el engarce de la llave suena, y sé que alguien está entrando. Mi corazón da un vuelco, vino, lo hizo.

Me pregunto si es buena idea encontrarla en el pasillo, pero resuelvo que es mejor que me busque. Permanezco en mi cama, zarandeo un poco mi cabello y pongo una cara más apesadumbrada.

No me reconozco, me estoy haciendo un embustero con tal de que se apiade de mí. ¿De verdad quiero que me tenga lástima?

Lo que sea, es preferible a esto que siento, a este miedo de perderla.

La veo parada en el marco de la puerta, lleva la misma ropa de la tarde y noto por primera vez lo lindas que lucen sus piernas.

—Darién…

—Gracias por venir —digo incorporándome en la cama.

—Es sólo un momento.

Con eso tengo, pienso.

Duda en entrar a mi habitación, por todos los cielos tampoco es que yo sea un monstruo. En tantos años jamás he intentado sobrepasarme. Con certeza puedo decir que fueron más las veces que ella ansió intimidad que yo.

Recuerdo cuando Andrew me cuestionó sobre aquello

—¿Esperas que te crea que jamás ha pasado algo?

Tomé un sorbo de mi café mientras revisaba el informe que recién me había enviado mi secretaria.

—Nada, Andrew, nada.

—Pues yo no sé cómo aguantas, y teniendo a esa linda empleada vuelta loca por ti, todavía menos —me dijo mientras escaneaba por el cristal a Kaori, mi nueva asistente.

Me encogí de hombros y pasé de página.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando estuviste en Estados Unidos? —vuelve a preguntar incrédulo.

—Sabes que Serena nunca fue a verme.

—No me refiero a ella y lo sabes.

Andrew era mi mejor amigo, un hermano, y al mismo tiempo un perfecto desconocido si de mi vida real se trataba. Cómo podía decirle que tenía un futuro prefabricado, una hija, que sería Rey, de haberle dicho siquiera alguna de aquellas cosas me habría ganado una carcajada en la cara.

—No todos somos unos casanovas como tú, Furuhata —solté esperando que aquello lo incomodase y desistiera de su interrogatorio.

En cambio, sonrió de lado, como recordando alguna travesura.

—Lita es maravillosa.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Qué! ¿Esperabas que como tú me hiciera el desentendido?

Y la verdad es que así había sido.

—La señorita Kino me tiene loco desde hace años, pero Reika…

—Está muy lejos.

—Lo sé, dice que va a volver, y bueno, sabes que es el amor de mi vida, aunque para serte sincero últimamente me pregunto si ya sólo estoy enamorado de una idea.

—¿Entonces qué con Lita? —pregunté.

—Esa mujer es pasión, es ternura, es calidez, pero…

—No es Reika —completé.

—No, no lo es.

Serena sigue de pie en el umbral. Reconozco que no dará un paso si yo no hago algo para atraerla por lo que me levanto de la cama y ando hacia ella.

—Me merezco todo esto ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se asombran con mi declaración, y niega con la cabeza. Después de todo ella sigue siendo el ser más noble del Universo.

—Serena sé que me perdí en el camino, que he actuado mal, que no he estado lo suficiente contigo, pero no quiero que me dejes.

Agacha la mirada, y mi corazón se siente punzante.

En un arranque tomo su mentón entre mis dedos y la obligo a verme a los ojos.

—Serena ¿me amas? —digo para arrepentirme de preguntar eso, temo la respuesta.

Sus ojos celestes comienzan a vidriar. Si antes me molestaba que fuese tan llorona, ahora sólo ruego para que sus lágrimas le ablanden el corazón y la hagan recapacitar.

—Es que ya no sé qué siento por ti —me responde al fin.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, por primera vez me encuentro verdaderamente perdido. Mi mente empieza a trabajar, qué digo, qué hago.

—Déjame intentarlo —digo mientras poso mis manos suplicantes en sus hombros y aquello hace que me vea estupefacta.

Sigue sin decir nada, ya no sé si llora por mi cara suplicante, por mis palabras o porque sigo con los manos sobre ella. Reparo en que no quiere mi contacto y me retiro.

Por fin habla.

—Yo…

—¿Tú? —susurro con su pausa que me parece eterna.

—Yo… quiero darnos una oportunidad.

Mis ojos se alegran y ella sonríe con timidez. Deseo abrazarla, besarla como nunca lo he hecho. Siento que el alma me regresa al cuerpo. Cómo pude ser tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta de lo que era ella en mi vida.

Con cuidado vuelvo a acercarme, esta vez no me rechaza, la tomo entre mis brazos y la beso, primero lento, luego un poco más rápido. Todo mi ser reacciona, se pone alerta mientras degusto sus labios como si fuese la primera vez.

—Te amo, Serena —le murmuro en los labios que no dejo de consumir, pero ella calla y me duele.

Entiendo que tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —digo luego de separarme un poco.

Ella me ve con sus celestes aún más grandes y me siento estúpido.

Pies de plomo, Darién.

—Pensaba que podíamos salir, las chicas estarán en _Black Sheep_.

Si algo detesto son esos tugurios que mal llaman bares. El ruido estridente, las personas pretenciosas, las copas de más, definitivamente es algo que evito. Jamás he ido a uno con ella, sabe que no me gusta tomar.

—Perdón, sé que odias esos sitios —dice como leyendo mi mente.

—No, está bien, vamos.

Enarca una ceja en señal de que duda de mis palabras. Pero si quiero hacer esto bien tendré que adaptarme un poco a ella.

—¿Seguro?

Vuelvo a besarla.

Si pudiesen darme una medalla por cada rostro desencajado que encontré al llegar a _Black Sheep,_ tendría cuatro preseas doradas colgando de mi cuello.

Las chicas parecían divertidas al fondo del lugar; en la mesa que me señaló Serena momentos, antes era la predilecta.

Tomo ventaja pasando un brazo por alrededor de mi novia, y observo como sin pena Rei hace un mohín de inconformidad mientras sorbe un poco de su cerveza.

Serena lo nota, e irremediablemente se suelta de mí para encontrarse con ellas.

Mi mente vuela, cómo es posible que esas niñas me traten así, ¿acaso ya olvidaron quién soy?

La primera en acercase es Ami.

—Darién, no pensé que pudiéramos verte aquí.

—Ya ves, Serena tenía ganas de venir y quise acompañar a mi princesa —digo en un intento de sonar galante.

Serena y compañía me ven como si fuese un extraterrestre, y Mina no puede contener una carcajada que le hace escupir su bebida.

Me siento burlado. ¡Qué demonios quieren de mí, entonces! ¡Si soy un témpano malo, si intento ser cariñoso, también!

Serena la recrimina, pero noto que ella también está a punto de reír. Tal vez deba tomar aquello con filosofía, después de todo, si lo analizo, es gracioso que algo tan cursi como eso provenga de mí.

Río fuerte mientras alzo mi mano para pedir que el mesero se acerque. Ahora son ellas las que callan, apuesto que eso no se lo esperaban.

—Una ronda de cervezas para las señoritas y una más de _shots_ de Tequila, por favor.

—¿Y para usted joven?

—Igual.

—¿Vas a tomar? —pregunta mi novia con la boca abierta.

—Por algo dejé el auto en casa.

No dice nada, sólo sonríe como procesando mis palabras cuando el mesero llega con mi orden. Tomo de una en una las bebidas que voy entregando a las jovencitas. Supongo que debo hacer un brindis así es que levanto por lo alto mi licor.

Después de ciertas copas comienzo a sentir los efectos en mi desacostumbrado cuerpo. Las mejillas enarboladas me mantienen sonriente y encuentro que Serena es mucho más sexy de lo que pensaba.

Todas se aprecian bastante normales, lo cual me apena un poco. Son unas chiquillas y parecen tener tanta experiencia.

Agito nuevamente la mano para llamar la atención del mesero, pero alguien más me detiene.

—¿No te parece que has bebido demasiado? —me dice fastidiosa.

—Me estoy divirtiendo, Hino —contesto zafando mi mano de la suya para volver a llamar al mesero. Se ha ido.

—Cuáles quiera que sea tu juego, no me gusta.

—¡¿Piensas que estoy jugando?!

Se ríe por lo bajo.

—Sabemos perfecto que tú no eres esto.

—¡Y qué si ahora quiero serlo!

—Lo encuentro algo… tardío —sisea.

—No creo que sea razón de tu incumbencia.

Esa mujer comienza a exasperarme.

Serena llega al notar que Rei se cruza de brazos, parece que sabe leer mejor a su amiga cuando está molesta que a mí. Lo sé porque la intercepta a ella y le pone la mirada de gatito azorado. Reiko dice más con esos ojos violetas que si recitara un discurso, está furiosa pero no me importa. No me interesa Hino, ni los demás, ni esa estúpida estrella que espero se encuentre en la última Galaxia del Universo. A mí me importa ella.

Calculo que será mejor empezar a tomar algo de agua mineralizada si no quiero que terminen llevándome a cuestas. ¡Por Kami, cómo beben estas chiquillas!

Volteo a la entrada del sitio y veo ingresar a Andrew sonriente, algo presumible considerando que Lita está aquí.

Sé perfecto cómo se entienden ellos, cómo juegan a la amistad mientras en la intimidad del departamento de mi mejor amigo son una pareja como cualquier otra.

La cara de asombro que pone al verme ahí, la verdad es que me divierte. Comienzo a pensar que era un amargado de lo peor, tal vez todavía lo soy.

Agito mi agua en dirección a él con un _cheers_ en los labios, él no sabe que estoy bebiendo aquello porque ya estoy mareado. Seguro cree que Serena me ha obligado y que yo estoy con los nervios de punta y la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Primero saluda a Lita, como era de esperarse. Un insulso beso en la mejilla de la castaña y ya está. Ahí quedaban de nuevo haciéndose los tontos frente a los demás. Mina lo jala del brazo para que baile un poco con ella. A veces me pregunto quién está más loca.

Andrew se abre paso hacia mí, las chicas entienden que desea saludarme y tal vez salvarme de la apoplejía de estrógenos que se suscita en la mesa número 12.

Extiendo mis brazos para tomarlo con fuerza, el alcohol me ha puesto cariñoso, y de pronto encuentro que sin Furuhata estaría más perdido de lo que ya me siento. Él es la normalidad que siempre busco dentro del caos en que he convertido mi vida.

Me oprime con fuerza en un abrazo fraternal mientras muy cerca de mi oído me dice algo que me deja helado.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto sin salir por completo del asombro.

—Esta tarde —contesta sin despegarse para que no lo escuchen.

Mi mente comienza a plantear los escenarios posibles. Pero todos me parecen horrendos. Luego comprendo que estamos en Tokio, no en Boston y tal vez aquello tenga una razón más que no me incumba del todo.

Busco los ojos de mi amigo para sopesar la situación y no me gusta nada lo que veo. Está preocupado.

—¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

—Sabía que estarías con Serena, por eso no lo hice.

Lita se acerca y Andrew cambia el tema con habilidad.

Me alejo para estar nuevamente con mi novia, después de lo que ha dicho mi amigo me es difícil pensar. Concluyo que debo estar maldito para encontrarme en semejante situación justo cuando estoy pensando jugarme _el todo por el todo_ en mi relación.

Ella me siente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, tal vez sólo algo cansado —miento.

—Podemos irnos ya, si quieres.

Quiero decir que sí, que he sobrepasado mi cuota de diligencias aborrecibles, que no podré dormir pensando en las palabras de Andrew, y que esforzarme en recuperarla me ha dejado seco.

—Estoy bien, ¿quieres otra cerveza?

—Seguro.

Y yo sólo pienso cómo puede beber de esa manera con ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

La música está por todo lo alto, un cambio en el beat y la cancelación de los graves arenosos me indica que pondrán otro género. Al fin sonará algo más calmado y mis sienes lo agradecen profundamente, por ahora.

Una balada más romántica invita al baile en pareja, tal vez sentir cerca el cuerpo de mi Serena me apacigüe los nervios que me ha dejado el saber quién anda rondando. Acerco mi mano hasta la de ella y con una sonrisa la invito a seguirme.

Nos colocamos a un costado de la mesa mientras me echa los brazos al cuello y yo comienzo a hacer el confiable _un-dos_ con mis pies. La pieza es cálida, la letra habla de unos enamorados que se han dado una nueva oportunidad luego de años y me parece perfecto. Al menos el _Black Sheep_ tiene algo de decencia en su repertorio, la canción está por terminar, y yo me siento envuelto en ese aire de romanticismo al que me había resistido con tanto esmero. No deseo que el momento acabe.

El dj mezcla con agilidad los próximos acordes. Me alegro que el _mood_ continúe siendo el mismo porque debo reconocer que me agrada tenerla muy cerca.

De pronto una voz irrumpe en mis tímpanos como un recordatorio de que no puedo declararme vencedor del todo. ¡Por qué demonios siguen tocando esa estúpida canción!

Ella nota como me tenso al instante en que la primera estrofa resuena en el vocalista principal de cierto _grupito de quinta_.

Para el baile en el acto y me siento observado. La sonrisa maliciosa de Hino me enerva, pero no les daré el gusto.

—¿Pasa algo? —digo con toda la calma del mundo.

—Eh, no nada, sólo ya me cansé. —me miente.

—Vamos, sé que es tu canción favorita —suelto con un dejo de ironía que clamaba ser escupido.

Sé que voy a ocasionar su molestia y aunque me increpo por mi terquedad, también es cierto que quiero que entienda que aquello me molesta y mucho.

—Cuánto sarcasmo en tus palabras, Darién.

La aprieto con fuerza contra mí y le levanto el rostro en dirección mía. Si quiere intentarlo debe estar consciente que de ese hombre ya no puede haber nada más.

—Estoy celoso, ¿contenta?

Sus mejillas se colorean.

—Muero de celos al saber que…

—No digas nada —me suplica.

—Mejor vámonos ya, ¿te parece?

Y sólo me asiente con la mirada.

Nos despedimos medianamente, es evidente que especulan que nos hemos enojado por la canción, así es que me apresuro a salir de ahí, no quiero seguir alimentado sus cuchicheos.

Pido un taxi mediante una _app,_ y en automático ingreso como destino mi departamento. Serena va tranquila a mi costado observando el noctambulismo de un Tokio que me sabe desconocido.

Cuando reconoce el camino, sé que no está de acuerdo, pero que tampoco desea desencadenar una pelea frente a un tercero.

—Tomaré mi auto para llevarte —falseo.

—Pero… bebiste.

—Entonces quédate.

Sacude la cabeza y regresa su vista a las calles. Al menos no protestó.

Llegamos a la entrada del edificio, y ella me ve de brazos cruzados. Hago el ademán de dejarla pasar primero, pero a cambio recibo un mohín.

—Tu auto está en el subterráneo.

—Eso es correcto.

—¿Para qué quieres que pase, entonces?

—Porque no tengo las llaves conmigo —respondo llevándome las manos a los bolsillos—. Serena, tranquila, si no he intentado nada en ocho años, no lo voy a hacer ahora que falta tan poco para la boda.

La veo respingar aturdida.

—No me veas así, creo que es momento de encausar de nuevo todo, estamos muy a tiempo.

—Pe-pero… A penas estamos viendo si esto puede funcionar todavía, hablar de boda es como…

Mi puño se cierra.

—Lo entiendo, y sé que no me merezco el apresurar nada, pero comprende algo. No puedo vivir más tiempo sin estar contigo. Creo que es lo que nos falta.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, está tensa.

—Es que yo…

—¡Es que tú qué Serena!

De nuevo ese enojo irracional que me ciega, aunque sé perfecto que lo estoy arruinando.

—No me grites —me recrimina.

—Perdón, perdón, es que por momentos me vuelvo loco con todo esto.

—¡Y cómo crees que me sentí yo por años!, ¡¿crees que fue fácil?! ¿¡De verdad piensas que porque me lloriqueaste un rato y me llevaste de fiesta con mis amigas todo se va a arreglar?! Si te dije que nos daría una oportunidad no hablaba de casarnos mañana. Pero ya veo que no entiendes nada, no sabes nada.

—Serena, no…

—No, ¡suéltame!, regresaré a casa por mi cuenta.

—Es tarde, de ninguna manera.

El compacto de Rei aparece en una absurda sincronía al frente del edificio y entonces sé que ella la _texteó_ mientras íbamos en el taxi.

—¡¿Te vas?! Así es como pretendes que arreglemos todo, ¡y luego dices que soy yo el que no entiende nada!

No me responde, sólo veo su espalda enfundada en su _sweater_ lila mientras abre la puerta del copiloto para huir.

Grito internamente, estoy rabioso. Subo a mi departamento maldiciendo, y azoto la puerta al entrar.

¡Ya no sé qué más quieren de mí!

El llanto cobarde me ataca, y me desahogo como solía hacerlo de niño. La amo, la amo y no quiero que se vaya.

.

.

 _"_ _Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so. Please break my heart" AJ_

 _._

 _._


	4. Seiya

**SEIYA**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

 _[…] I just don't wanna miss you tonight, and I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand"._ _GGD._

 _._

 _._

Reconozco ante el espejo las formas femeninas que ahora no me resultan tan irritantes, tal vez es por el dejo de nostalgia que carga el saberme por última ocasión una mujer.

He renunciado a lo que soy en esencia, a veces me cuestiono si lo hice por ella o por mí. Mis hermanas me observan a lo lejos, silenciosas de ese ritual que consideran necesario para poder afrontar lo que viene.

Sé que se preguntan por qué he tardado tanto en decidirme, y eso es algo que tampoco yo entiendo del todo.

Si mis cuentas no me fallan, allá han pasado cuatro o tal vez cinco años desde que estuvimos todos juntos respirando el mismo tipo de oxígeno. Suficientes para saber que, aunque en _Kinmoku_ ha sido apenas un chispazo, a mí me ha parecido una verdadera eternidad.

Entiendo que mi Princesa, o debería decir la Reina Kakyuu —puesto que ha contraído nupcias y ahora puede ostentar este título— me ha depuesto de mis deberes reales en una muestra de amor incondicional. Me deja ir porque sabe que una parte de mi corazón siempre será suyo.

Mientras continúo en mi despedida, lágrimas en mis ojos me dicen que extrañaré mucho ser _ella_ , pero que, aunque mi forma cambie, muy en el fondo de mí seguiremos siendo uno, y pensarlo me reconforta.

El momento de enfrentarme con el destino ha llegado.

Los recuerdos arremolinados en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente me hacen palpitar agitado. Si estoy cometiendo el más grande error de mi vida, ya pagaré el precio a su debido tiempo, si no es que ya lo estoy pagando.

Regresaré a la Tierra más que por ella, por mí, por esta duda que me carcome el alma, por estas ansías de cerrar el círculo y que no me permiten ser feliz, esto que no me deja dormir por las noches. Me siento exhausto, las fuerzas han abandonado mi cuerpo y necesito, suplico por un poco de ese aire en mis mejillas para sentirme vivo de nueva cuenta.

Mi mirada repara en cada rincón del palacio, en sus balaustrados y en el tapiz de las habitaciones. Recorro sus pasillos; silencioso, ahora soy él.

He querido marcharme de noche porque odio las despedidas, la última que tuve me ha dejado un ligero trauma, y hacerme el fuerte ya no me sale como cuando era adolescente. Cómo hubiese deseado que ellas partiesen conmigo, pero mi egoísmo no puede llegar a tales extremos. Aquí el que está decidiendo forjarse un destino diferente soy yo.

Atravieso el jardín principal y aspiro el aroma de las flores que a mi paso parecen despedirse con sus esencias almizcladas rozándome los pulmones.

El punto más alto de la _Colina Luminosa_ es el sitio exacto en el que pronto voy a desmaterializarme para convertirme en una perseida refulgente surcando los lindes del Universo, viajando a través de las Galaxias hasta llegar al que creo es mi verdadero hogar.

Titubeo un instante cuando comienzo a sentir la energía rodeándome.

No estoy seguro de hacia dónde pienso dirigirme al llegar, tampoco sé con certeza si encontraré la vida que dejé hace tanto. Solo, además; presumo que aquello será muy diferente.

De pronto no soy más que un polvo cósmico fundido con el _Todo_. Mi consciencia es lo único que permanece ahí, intacta, como prueba fehaciente de que no me perderé en el trayecto.

Estoy por llegar y concentro mi energía en hacerme caer en algún lugar distante de mi objetivo, deseo procesar todo lo que he hecho antes de un posible reencuentro.

Llego a una ciudad luminosa. Es de noche y las farolas clásicas de aquella metrópoli me envuelven gustosas. No hay marcha atrás, he finiquitado lo que tanto anhelé. Al fin he regresado.

Busco en mis bolsillos la cartera que solía usar, veo con extrañeza que la gente me observa curiosa al caminar y caigo en cuenta de lo anticuado de mi vestimenta. Vaya que han pasado los años, me abruma un poco la celeridad del tiempo inclemente, la vida ha seguido, ¿acaso ella también lo ha hecho?

Traigo conmigo mis identificaciones pasadas, mis tarjetas, todo.

Sigo mi trayecto en la pesquisa de una cabina telefónica que me permita teclear el número conocido de quién supongo me pudiese ayudar, nunca la encuentro. Por doquier me veo rodeado de modernos dispositivos que me hacen sonreír hacia mis adentros al reconocerme un completo ignorante de toda esa novedad que sé, pronto podré dominar.

Sigo mis pasos hasta encontrar algún hotel decente, rogándole a los Dioses que funcionen mis viejas tarjetas de crédito. Me decido por uno que no pinta tan mal.

 _Le Marcel_ reza el letrero de la entrada.

— _Bonsoir, Monsieur._

— _Bonsoir._ Necesito una habitación, _s'il vous plaît_ —pronuncio con mi atropellado francés esperando que me entienda.

—Claro —responde, y me siento aliviado.

Comienza el llenado de mis datos, y mientras lo hace no deja de verme escrudiñante, después de todo yo era famoso, tal vez si mi intuición no me falla no he dejado de serlo.

—Kou, Seiya —alego cuando pregunta a nombre de quién pondrá la habitación. El momento de hacer efectivo el cobro llega y me siento sudoroso.

— _Excusez-moi, Monsieur_ ¿Puedo usar su teléfono antes?

— _Oui_ , está al fondo del pasillo.

— _Merci_.

Al fin un teléfono conocido, pienso. Al lado hay una lista con los códigos numéricos para marcaciones de larga distancia y reviso antes que el de Japón no hubiese cambiado. Tecleo al fin, con la esperanza de que mi llamado sea contestado.

—¡Bueno! —me gritan del otro lado, y sonrío al reconocer la áspera voz.

—¡Mr. Thomas! —digo esperando que también reconozca la mía y se vaya de espaldas.

Thomas Wesley, había sido nuestro manager por aquellos años en que Three Lights era la sensación pop del país del _Sol Naciente_. Además de dicha tarea, era un afamado productor musical en América y Europa, de ahí nuestro éxito a nivel internacional.

—¡Hasta que te comunicas, muchacho!

Me parece gracioso que me hable como si me hubiese visto la semana anterior, pero ese hombre tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que hasta cierto punto me es normal.

—Mr. Thomas, yo…

—No digas nada, ya sé cómo eres de rebelde, tus hermanos me lo han dicho. ¿En dónde demonios estás? Pensé que me darían la sorpresa todos juntos.

—¡¿Qué dice?! —gimo aturdido, ¡de qué diantres habla! —. Pero es que yo vengo…

Un pitido en la bocina me indica que me ha puesto en el _speaker._

—¿Francia? ¡De verdad, Seiya; tu ridiculez no conoce límites!

—¡Tai!

—Mueve ya tu trasero a Tokio, y para la otra escoge una mejor zona horaria, ¡nos has despertado a las seis de la mañana! —finiquita Yaten refunfuñando.

Cuelgo con lágrimas en los ojos, ellos han venido, no me han abandonado.

Mi llegada a Tokio me remueve de nueva cuenta los sentimientos, ahora sí he regresado por completo. Por indicaciones de Mr. Thomas llevo una especie de "disfraz", me fue tan grato el escucharlo decir que permanecemos en el gusto del público a pesar de los años, ahora sé que han pasado cinco, ya tengo la certeza.

Debo reconocer que ha sido un gran alivio encontrar todo más o menos como lo dejé. Con esto no me refiero a otra cosa que el ver que Tokio de Cristal sigue siendo una mera leyenda. La Princesa Kakyuu nos había hablado ya de ella.

Recorro los pasillos del _Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda_ enfundado en unos _skinny jeans,_ y sudadera roja a juego. Unos lentes de sol cubren mi rostro y la coleta la llevo dentro de la capucha.

No puedo evitar sentir mi mente transportada al pasado, a ese instante en que la vi colgada del brazo de alguien más absolutamente embelesada, al día que firmé mi sentencia y me puse a cuestas la gran roca que significaba el amar a alguien imposible.

Me detengo un instante al sentir el mareo de los recuerdos aturdiéndome el cerebro, y me recargo sobre la barandilla de seguridad del pasillo de llegadas internacionales. Estaba ahí solo, sin el tumulto ensordecedor de antaño, ni las _fans_ sacándome de quicio, y mucho menos sin los ojos más azules que jamás hubiese visto, ni ese esplendoroso brillo emanando de la persona más perfecta en todo el Universo.

Entonces exteriorizo que tengo miedo, recelo de lo que sigue, del movimiento que daría más adelante.

Sopeso las posibilidades encontrando la mayoría desalentadoras. Quizás ella ya se hubiese casado, sólo pensarlo me enferma. ¿Qué habrá hecho en tanto tiempo?, espero de corazón que se encuentre cada vez más fuerte porque de lo bella no tengo ni la menor duda.

Un cosquilleo me recorre, las ansías por saber de mi _Bombón_ no cesan. Estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Revuelvo la cabeza y tomo mi maleta para seguir el trayecto hacia la entrada principal en donde sé me esperan.

Pensar en ver los rostros de Taiki y Yaten me llena de confianza. Pienso también en la forma en que he de vengarme ante la crueldad de su proceder. ¡Mira que no avisarme! Me hicieron sufrir tanto cuando entre gimoteos pensé que ya jamás volvería a verlos.

Ahí estaríamos de nuevo, los hermanos Kou, ya no en las mismas condiciones, ya no siendo unos adolescentes, pero juntos que era lo importante.

Camino con la cabeza gacha como me lo indicaron, en parte para no desobedecer indicaciones, en parte porque cada resquicio de aquel lugar me la recuerda demasiado y debo controlar lo más que pueda mis emociones.

Escucho un taconeo acercándose peligrosamente y cuando al fin alzo la vista para esquivar a quien venga, me veo atrapado entre unas féminas manos sobre mi pecho y mi maleta chocando entre mis piernas trastabillando mi retroceder. Un grito de espanto cuando todo su peso me hace caer de espaldas es lo único que percibo.

—Lo-lo siento, es que llevo prisa, debo recoger a…

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y todo mi yo se pone alerta. A través de las micas oscuras de mis gafas puedo divisar a la perfección esos ojos que conozco tan bien.

La encuentro aún más linda y auténticamente me alegro. Ella parece dudosa de si soy yo en realidad, sus mejillas palidecen como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—No te preocupes —le digo, y me incorporo para darle la mano y levantarla también.

Ahora que ha escuchado mi voz parece más asustada.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, mientras seguimos con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro como esperando a ver quién es el primero en atreverse a cortar la tensión del momento y reconocer que sabemos perfecto nuestras credenciales.

En vez de eso, ella opta por dar la vuelta y seguir su camino por el pasillo. Se va turbada al extremo, lo sé por cómo me mira por última vez como para asegurarse de que no está soñando.

Me siento tentado a ir tras de ella, pero algo me dice que tal vez lo mejor sea esperar.

Sigo por el largo pasillo hasta donde quiero creer que ya me esperan mis hermanos. Mientras avanzo, viene a mi mente el día que descubrí que me había confesado ante ella creyéndola una gitana adivinadora. Rei Hino siempre me había simpatizado, aunque nunca hubiese podido entablar una amistad real con ella.

Vuelvo mis ojos hacia el pasillo donde segundos antes tropezamos, y la encuentro corriendo hacia mí como si los dos hubiésemos estado pensando lo mismo. La alcanzo con prontitud a la mitad del camino.

—Seiya —me dice jadeante mientras creo vislumbrar una duda entre sí me abraza o no, yo lo hago por ella.

La estiro hacia mí y la rodeo con mis brazos, ver a la guerrera de Marte en primera instancia, hasta cierto punto me parece una buena señal del destino.

—Creí que no ibas a hablarme.

—No seas tonto, es sólo que jamás imaginé que volvería a verte —dice apartándose de mi abrazo.

—Bueno, es que mi buzón estaba atiborrado de las cartas de mis _fans_ suplicando mi regreso y yo…

Sonríe condescendiente.

—Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, anota mi número.

Busco en mis bolsillos sabiendo que no cargo nada para tomar nota.

—Olvídalo, si no corro jamás llegaré a tiempo por la persona que debo recoger.

—Pero…

— _Turret Coffee,_ viernes a las seis de la tarde —me dice mientras emprende la carrera nuevamente.

Hago lo propio.

En la salida veo aparcado un lujoso auto negro y de inmediato sé que son ellos, me río ante lo preocupado que me encontraba yo de encontrar si quiera un poco de los beneficios que solíamos tener antes, cuando mis hermanos parecen haber recobrado el estatus en un santiamén. El vidrio polarizado de la parte trasera baja lo suficiente como para alcanzar a divisar las miradas socarronas de mi única verdad, mi familia.

Entro al auto fingiendo una seriedad que los desorbita, los dos se recorren para dejarme un lugar, aunque el espacio es bastante amplio.

El silencio que reina se ve cortado por el quedo sonido del _switch_ emprendiendo la marcha. Y es entonces cuando decido abalanzarme sobre ellos.

—¡Son unos idiotas! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?! —grito entre lágrimas y besos que les prodigo por igual en las frentes y mejillas.

Yaten es el primero en quitarse.

—¡Basta, Seiya!

—Creí que no volvería a verlos.

—No seas dramático, como si no supieras que no nos fiamos de que puedas sobrevivir una semana solo —dice Taiki acomodándose los anteojos que le he desordenado.

—Gracias, mil gracias. Pero…

—No empieces, estamos aquí por voluntad propia.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto todavía dudoso.

—Tal vez no eres el único que cree que esta es su vida real —susurra Yaten mientras se acomoda el cinturón de seguridad.

Como sea, me siento completo al tenerlos conmigo, ahora es que sé, me encuentro más decidido a luchar por lo que quiero, a luchar por ella, por ellos y por mí. Me lo merezco.

Llegamos al complejo residencial en donde se encuentra la torre en la que viviremos. El modernismo del sitio me abruma, y me pregunto cómo es que le hicieron.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no entiendo cómo llegaron antes? si yo partí de noche y sin avisar.

—Supuse que usarías la vieja ruta. Así es que programé unas nuevas coordenadas interplanetarias y así de sencillo Yaten y yo llegamos en la mitad de tiempo que tú.

—Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, Taiki. Pero bueno, ¿y todo esto?, ¡cómo de buenas a primeras nos aceptaron de nuevo, así sin chistar!

—Seiya, seguimos más vigentes de lo que crees. Bastó una llamada a la disquera para hacer enloquecer a medio mundo.

—¿Alguien aparte de Mr. Thomas o la gente de la productora sabe que hemos vuelto? —cuestiono con el corazón acelerado.

—No, nadie. He pedido absoluta discreción por el momento, en lo que nos dices qué planeas hacer.

Me remuevo en el asiento, no estoy seguro.

—Me encontré a Rei en el aeropuerto.

—¿A Hino? —pregunta Yaten enarcando una ceja.

—Es cierto, a veces olvido que es todo un séquito el que rodea a Serena —agrega Taiki pensativo.

—Voy a verla, quiere hablar conmigo, tal vez después de eso pueda estar más seguro sobre qué hacer.

Los dos asienten y yo vuelvo a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Llegamos al fin al departamento, es mucho más amplio que el anterior y está lleno de aparatos electrónicos que no comprendo. Taiki había mencionado en el elevador que las regalías que habíamos generado en esos cinco años nos aseguraban una vida de comodidades, aunque no quisiéramos volver a la música.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo que en cuanto nos acomodáramos, volveríamos de lleno a los estudios planeando un relanzamiento.

Después de recorrer todo el lugar y escoger cada quien habitaciones me disculpo para ensimismarme en la intimidad de mi nuevo refugio.

El agua de la ducha circula por mi cuerpo más masculino que nunca. Ya no soy un chiquillo. Cierro los ojos y su maravillosa presencia viene a mi mente con potencia. Comienzo a sentirme ansioso, capaz de salir corriendo a buscarla a los lugares que solíamos visitar.

Reflexiono en lo que ha sido retornar, estar de nuevo en la posición de _idol,_ sabiendo que mi forma no volverá a permutar, que ahora soy un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pienso también en cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea, ¿la voy a abrazar como a Hino? ¿o me quedaré estupefacto mientras la contemplo como a una visión? Mi visión.

¿Seré capaz de soportar el verla con él?, ¿podría ser yo de nuevo el amigo incondicional? Salgo de la regadera con esa desazón de no saber si estoy realmente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Me digo que sí, pero no lo sé.

Con toda seguridad puedo decir que hace cinco años recogí los pedazos de mi corazón en aquella terraza antes de partir a _Kinmoku_. Su despedida vuelve a mí.

—Sí, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos.

Amigos…

No, algo me dice que hubo algo más, me siento tan confiado que considero necesario el comenzar a bajarme de la nube paulatinamente o la caída será estrepitosa y sumamente dolorosa.

Cualquiera que sea lo que suceda en los próximos meses, estoy de algo muy seguro. Yo, Seiya Kou, llegué para quedarme.

.

.

 _"_ _Invítame a sentarme junto a ti, escucharé todos tus sueños en mi oído._

 _Y déjame estrechar tus manos, y regalarte unas pocas de ilusiones._

 _¡Ay, ven y cuéntame una historia que me haga sentir bien!". CT_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¡Qué emoción!_

 _Bienvenidos a esta nueva locura, me siento sumamente feliz de poder compartir con ustedes lo que ha ido generando mi cabecita. Un nuevo longfic que espero de corazón esté lleno de amor, de nuevos lectores, amigos, etc._

 _Gracias por el apoyo brindado durante este tiempo, ya casi un año y de verdad es maravilloso reconocer el avance._

 _Por favor háganme saber qué les parecieron estas primeras entregas, sus comentarios son el alimento que me hace subsistir._

 _Quiero comentarles, que los capítulos darán inicio y término con un fragmento de alguna canción, por lo que crearé un PlayList en mi Spotify personal con el título del Fic, cuando esté listo les estaré pasando la liga con gusto._

 _De nueva cuenta mis agradecimientos sinceros, ¡son lo más, mis conejitos de la Luna!_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	5. Reiko

**REIKO**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Hey jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better._

 _[…] Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder"._ _TB_

 _._

 _._

Respiro hondo mientras abro mis ojos con languidez, seguido de un par de parpadeos que me cuestan más luego de algunos segundos. A pesar de que me he despertado incluso antes de que suene el reloj, mi cuerpo se siente cansado y atribuyo aquella _mala noche_ al lío que me he creado en la cabeza gracias a mi manía por entrometerme en donde no me llaman.

Me pregunto con cierta aflicción cuándo dejaré de ser tan _preocupona_ , y sobre todo cuándo dejaré de sucumbir ante las miradas suplicantes de aquellos que se acercan a mí en busca de consejo.

Me desperezo elevando los brazos al techo seguido de una bocanada de aire que termina en bostezo, no tiene caso aplazar más la hora del ritual matutino, así es que calzo mis sandalias y salgo presurosa en busca de un poco del combustible que me anime para lo que sigue.

Rezongo molesta al notar que la cafetera no está hecha, olvidé dejarla la noche anterior y la espera remueve mis ansías, no soy precisamente un modelo de paciencia. Aquello me pone un poco reflexiva, si no soy capaz de esperar por una taza de café tal vez no soy la más indicada para pretender arreglar corazones indecisos.

Pasados 15 minutos al fin puedo degustar mi enorme americano. Entre cada sorbo procuro recordar fragmentos como intentado tantear los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Después de recibir un mensaje de texto por decirlo de algún modo encriptado por parte de Serena supe que necesitaba irme pronto por ella. No me equivoqué cuando al llegar la escena reflejaba a la perfección lo que me esperaba de su supuesto "intento" de arreglar las cosas. Mi amiga nuevamente llorando, y él manoteando.

—Vámonos, ¡arranca rápido! —me dijo cubriendo sus ojos con el doblez de su manga.

—Serena…

—No me regañes, por favor, ya no quiero que me digan nada.

Conduje en silencio hasta su casa, al llegar a la esquina, mi intuición me dijo que no la dejara sola. De hacerlo, él la llamaría, se disculparía como siempre lo hacía y ahí la tendría de nuevo a la mañana siguiente excusando una salida con nosotras para quedarse en su casa a esperar que él la llamase o pasase por ella. Así era la vida de Serena.

—Anda, manda un mensaje a mamá Ikuko y dile que esta noche pasas por el templo.

Su mirada me imprimió un — _gracias_ — mientras me limité a prodigarle un apretón en el hombro.

Desde que mi abuelito no estaba más, tener en casa a alguien me hacía sentir que seguía viva, con pesar comenzaba a darme cuenta que los años estaban pasando y que yo me encontraba cada vez más sola, el tenerla ahí era una pequeña alegría.

Saqué pronta un _bowl_ para hacer _palomitas de maíz_ y el bote de helado de frambuesa que jamás me había terminado. Quería darle a Serena una _noche de chicas_ como en las películas, como cuando éramos adolescentes y nos quedábamos en mi casa después de estudiar.

—¿Quieres que llame a las demás? Deben seguir en el bar, pero seguro vienen si las llamamos.

—No, ¿podemos ser sólo tú y yo esta vez?

Asentí mientras le extendía un pijama para que se cambiara de ropa.

—¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Creí de verdad que no iba a hablar del tema, pero después de eso guardé la película _romanticona_ de los cincuentas que planeaba viésemos para sentarme junto a ella en la alfombra.

—Tal vez sí soy muy tonta… —suspiró dejándose caer en la duela.

—Sólo eres tonta cuando dices cosas así —le reprendí—. ¡Qué fue todo eso en el bar, ¿eh?! ¿princesa? ¿de verdad?

Mis mejillas se inflaron levemente y una risa burlona escapó de mis labios, ella también sonrió.

—Perdón, Serena, pero que eso se lo crea otro.

Mi rubia se talló los ojos fastidiada, había sido un largo día para ella. Me contó con pesar su discusión de la tarde, el cómo Darién intentó sorprenderla, cómo luego le lloró para que no lo dejase y lo que no había alcanzado a ver antes de llegar al departamento en su rescate.

Durante todo su relato pude percibir dos cosas, una, que estaba harta, y dos, que si bien yo era partidaria de las oportunidades me parecía que Darién había agotado las suyas hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —alegué como si fuese mi mente la que hablase por mí.

Serena me vio con ojos susceptibles.

—No sé, antes pensaba que era a no ser lo que los demás esperaban que fuese, pero ahora pienso que es más un miedo ilógico a la soledad.

La mueca que hice en los labios la hicieron meter la cabeza entre las rodillas, me parecía la excusa más absurda del mundo.

—Eso no es y lo sabes. Serena, si me dices que… todavía lo quieres, voy a entender.

—Si te digo que dejé de amarlo hace mucho ¿también?

No dije nada, eso era la obviedad más grande en ella, y hasta cierto punto me parecía incoherente que todavía creyese que nadie estaba al tanto de qué sus latidos pertenecían desde años atrás a alguien más.

El café se terminó junto con mis recuerdos de aquella noche en la que estuve sumamente tentada a sacar a colación lo que todas queríamos, pero ninguna se atrevía a mencionar, Seiya Kou.

Ahora me resulta tan risible el habérmelo topado justo cuando corría despavorida para alcanzar al señor Watanabe. Sacudo la cabeza para evitar que el rubor suba por mis mejillas.

—Señorita Hino, la puntualidad no es una virtud en su persona ¿cierto?

—Lo-lo siento —musité con una vocecita tan patética que quise matarme.

Ken Watanabe* era un actor consagrado, de esos que ya están más allá del estrellato de reflectores, y se mueven por el medio como seres misteriosos tomando de vez en cuando obras que les parecen pueden llegar a ser dignas de sus magistrales interpretaciones. Precisamente Akane, como le decía desde que me había prohibido el mote religioso para con ella, había conseguido que el gran Watanabe participase en la primera obra que yo había logrado coescribir con ella. Por lo tanto, para mi pesar aquel retraso no había hecho más que dejarme muy mal parada frente él.

Me confundía el no saber si el colorado de mi rostro se había debido a la carrera emprendida, a la reprimenda, al fortuito encuentro con quién pensé jamás volvería a ver o a que Ken Watanabe con todo y sus 41 años era más apuesto de lo que nunca hubiese creído.

El despertador al fin suena, me levanto de donde estoy para ir de nueva cuenta a la recámara a apagarlo gustosa de haber aprovechado esos valiosos minutos en tomar mi café como se debe y cavilar mis días.

La cita con Seiya es hasta pasada la tarde, pero antes debo ver a Serena, considero necesario el saber qué planea ella antes de siquiera escuchar al amigo eternamente enamorado.

Si ya me he puesto la carga de celestina, al menos he de hacerlo bien.

Resolví encontrarme con Serena antes de la primer lectura de libreto. Espero de corazón que no me deje muy afectada o de lo contrario volveré a arruinarlo con Watanabe.

Luego de una ducha rápida y dos panecillos que recojo inconscientemente de la barra desayunadora salgo en busca de mi amiga. Hemos resuelto encontrarnos en las oficinas de _Resplandor Estelar_ , es decir, su casa.

No he sabido nada de ella desde la mañana en que la regresé de la no planeada pijamada y quedamos formalmente de vernos el día de hoy, ahora es que comienzo a preguntarme si ella ya está enterada de que Seiya ha vuelto, conociendo a ese niño impulsivo no me sería raro que ya hubiese corrido a buscarla.

La puerta está abierta como es costumbre en la casa Tsukino, son demasiado confiados, aun así, por educación toco la puerta. Mamá Ikuko me recibe con un afectuoso abrazo mientras me hace entrar directamente a la cocina, con los años, la madre de Serena se ha convertido en la mía también, así es que presiento que aquello más que una invitación es una orden a probar alguno de sus deliciosos platillos matinales.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa —dice mientras embarra un poco de mantequilla en la tostada que está por darme.

—Perdón si no me he dado mis vueltas por acá, he estado un poco ocupada, y además Serena…

—Nunca está, lo sé —explica interrumpiéndome.

—Eh, sí algo así.

—Rei, por favor, habla con ella.

La señora suena preocupada y eso me alarma.

—Kenji y yo hace tiempo que decidimos no entrometernos, son asuntos que no nos conciernen, pero, además de Sammy no hay nada que amemos más que a Serena, y queremos verla feliz.

Supe inmediatamente por dónde iba el tono de la conversación, no podía ser otra cosa que Darién.

—Prometo hablar con ella —contesto mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Subo las escaleras hasta la alcoba de Serena, no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo encontrarla dormida, y así es.

—¡Despierta, tonta! —gimo aventándole el cojín que encuentro cerca de la puerta.

—Cinco minutos más…

—Ni lo sueñes, tengo mil cosas que hacer hoy.

Ver al amor de tu vida, por ejemplo, pienso.

Al fin se levanta con el cabello revuelto, esa mujer jamás podrá levantarse a tiempo, simplemente no está en su naturaleza.

La recorro con empujoncitos leves para sentarme al lado de ella, y de un bocado termino mi tostada.

—¡Qué mala, yo quería un poco!

—Pues era mía, me la regaló mamá Ikuko —le digo burlona.

—¡Eso no es justo, parece que te quiere más a ti! —me alega con medio puchero en los labios.

Después de todo, los destellos berrinchudos de Serena siempre están ahí y eso más que molestarme me alegra, me recuerda que todavía no la perdemos, y yo por mi parte disfruto haciéndola enojar, es mi extraña manera de demostrarle cuánto la quiero.

—Tu madre está preocupada —suelto sin más—. ¿Todo bien?

—Ah, ya te pidió que hablaras conmigo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Se vuelve a tirar en la cama mientras cubre su rostro con las sábanas.

—No puedes esconderte —le digo mientras retiro las mantas de su rostro—. Hablaste con él ¿verdad?

—Nos vamos a casar.

Siento atragantarme, ¡qué ha dicho! ¡No, tonta, Seiya está aquí! Quiero gritar, pero callo.

—¡¿Es una broma?!

—Ojalá lo fuera —suspira—. Me ha hecho ver que, si no arreglamos esto cuanto antes Rini, no va a… — el nudo en su garganta le impide terminar.

Cierto, no había reparado en la niña. Y no es que no pensara en ella, o que fuera una insensible como para que no me doliese su destino no cumplido, pero prefería mil veces aquello a condenarla a una vida infeliz al lado de unos padres que se soportaban por obligación.

—¡Eso se llama chantaje! —espeto, muy molesta.

—Yo lo llamaría ser consciente, algo que me ha faltado últimamente.

—¡Serena, no! ¡Acaso quieres que Rini nazca de una pareja sin amor!

—Darién dice amarme, y yo puedo aprender a…

—¡No, ahora sí que me pareces una tonta! —la rabia me está haciendo hablar de más.

Ella llora, pero aquello ya no me conmueve.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, así es que no esperes que me siente a ver cómo arruinas tu vida y la de los demás.

—Rei… por favor…

—¡¿Por favor?! ¡Perfecto!, si quieres hundirte ¡hazlo sola! Pero recuerda esto, cuando estés sintiéndote miserable en tu trono piensa en quienes intentamos persuadirte y apoyarte, y sobre todo, no te olvides que hubo alguien que sí te amó y lo dejaste ir.

No quiero estar más ahí, ya no puedo con ese ir y venir de decisiones por parte de ella, siento haber llegado a mi límite. Ahora qué le diré a Seiya, cómo le voy a explicar que de nada sirvió el que regresara si mi amiga está por tirar todo a la borda. Deseo con amargura que el motivo de su retorno sea otro, diferente a ella, aunque sé que aquello es poco menos que imposible.

Estoy por salir echando chispas de su habitación, cuando sus brazos rodeándome me detienen en el umbral. Mi respiración es agitada, estoy bufando por decir lo menos. Serena hunde su rostro en mi cabello y puedo apreciar una humedad calándome el cuello.

—Me siento perdida… sabes que no sería capaz de olvidarme de ella.

Ahora lo entiendo más, lo hace por Rini más que por él o por el futuro ¡Es demasiado peso sobre sus hombros! De todos modos, sigo muy enojada, y por más que desee voltearme y tomarla entre mis brazos para consolarla, no puedo.

Distante como me mantengo con ella detrás de mí sujetándome para que no la deje sola, susurro lo único que creo la puede hacer recapacitar.

—Él está aquí.

Salgo sin esperar una reacción de su parte, grito desde las escaleras para despedirme de mamá Ikuko sin darle tiempo a qué pregunte cosas. ¡Maldita sea! Llegaré mal al ensayo, no podré pensar otra cosa que no sea en Seiya y nuestro encuentro.

La tarde transcurre como lo pensé desprovista de concentración.

Al menos no he tenido mucha participación el día de hoy, ya que es Akane quien da las primeras indicaciones.

Son las cinco con diez de la tarde, con el tráfico infernal de Tokio calculo que si no salgo en cinco minutos jamás llegaré a tiempo. El _Turret Coffee_ me queda del otro lado de la ciudad, pero es un sitio seguro, privado y sobre todo con el mejor expresso de todo Japón.

El camino me parece más corto de lo que hubiese deseado. ¡Qué le voy a decir! Antes de esta mañana yo tenía pensado citarlo para animarlo a luchar por mi amiga, pero ahora no sé si deba alentarlo. Sería como amarrarle la soga al cuello, y eso es demasiado cruel.

Desciendo temerosa de lo que viene, las manos me transpiran y en un reflejo involuntario acomodo mi cabello, después de todo estoy por ver a un chico muy guapo.

Son las seis en punto, busco con la mirada un sitio desprovisto de barullo, la esquina del fondo de la barra parece ser buen lugar. Camino con paso tembloroso cuando una mano fuerte jala de mi brazo.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

Giro mi cuerpo hacia la melodiosa voz, sus ojos del color del zafiro más brillante me reciben afables a través de las gafas oscuras. Sigue en modo incógnito por lo que veo, y ¡qué bueno!, no han dejado de ser famosos. Desconozco si sabe eso.

—Son las seis en punto —contesto defendiéndome.

—Cierto, soy muy impaciente. Ven ya te ordené algo.

Adiós expresso, pienso resignada.

Un enorme _cappuccino_ _moka_ me espera, y yo hago cara de que ese hombre no sabe nada de mí.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que ha elegido. Me sacudo incómoda con las manos jugueteando con la correa de mi bolso, resuelvo que será mejor esperar a que él hable primero.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo —me dice con una sonrisa tan encantadora que me es imposible no sonrojarme—. Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

¡Demonios! Es cierto, yo lo cité.

—Bu-bueno, me pareció que no te di la bienvenida como debería, llevaba prisa y…

Veo como alza una ceja, no se ha creído una palabra, suspiro.

—¿A qué has vuelto? —digo como un buen comienzo.

—A terminar lo que dejé hace cinco años.

Lo observo confundida, él vuelve a sonreír.

—No me veas así, es confuso ¿no? No lo sé Rei, si quieres escuchar que vine por ella, la respuesta es sí y no —vuelve a sonreír, pero ahora con un dejo de tristeza—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Bien, ha madurado mucho, ahora es una profesionista y filántropa —no puedo evitar reír con estas palabras para definir a la nueva Serena Tsukino.

Él abre los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Increíble!, me da tanto gusto, yo sabía que haría grandes cosas.

—Lo sé, tú siempre confiaste en ella.

—Y… ¿es feliz? —cuestiona con una incertidumbre palpable.

Doy un sorbo del _cappuccino_ , tengo la boca seca y ese dulzor extremo no ayuda mucho.

—Te refieres a si está con él ¿verdad? —suelto sin más, no le veo caso el aplazar las cosas.

Sé que lo hago incomodar, porque se recarga nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla como para alejarse un poco de mí y mi poco tacto.

—Siempre fuiste así de directa, ¿verdad, Hino? En eso te pareces a Yaten.

Yaten… lo recuerdo bien al igual que a Taiki, me pregunto si ellos también han vuelto. Quiero preguntar, pero no es el momento.

—Perdóname, Seiya.

—No, está bien, no es un secreto el que ella ame a otro.

—Pero no, las cosas no son así —tartamudeo.

—Ah, ¿no? Entonces ¿cómo?

Arrugo la frente ante mi incapacidad para decirle que Serena no es feliz sin fomentarle el que cometa una locura, no quiero meterme más de lo que debo, pero tampoco sería justo que el creyese que mi amiga está muy bien con alguien más.

—Es complicado, sólo puedo decir eso.

—Ya veo… Rei, ¿crees que yo pueda verla?

Su pregunta, más que eso me suena a un _ayúdame_ por favor. Temo de lo que tengo que contestar, ni siquiera me esperé a saber qué pensaba Serena de saberlo nuevamente en la Tierra.

—No creo que sea buen momento.

—Entiendo —resopla, mientras busca su chaqueta.

—Espera… —ya no sé qué decirle, pero no quiero que se vaya así.

—¿Todavía te simpatiza?

Él sonríe con ironía como si mi pregunta fuese estúpida, y sé que es que es así. Pero, quiero estar segura.

—La amo, Rei. Pero entiendo cómo son las cosas, por favor cuídala mucho.

—¿Intentarás verla?

—No lo sé, no puedo prometerte que no lo haré, pero si puedo prometerte que no me involucraré si ella no lo desea.

Termina por acomodarse la cazadora negra, mientras bebe lo último de su americano.

—Me dio gusto verte, lo digo muy en serio —dice poniendo dos billetes en la mesa para luego marcharse.

No puedo articular palabra, no he hecho más que confundirlo, jamás debí de haberlo citado. Lo veo alejarse hacia la puerta y mi corazón se estruja. ¡Qué demonios le sucede a la vida! Ese hombre no se merece aquello. Repaso con celeridad la locura que estoy por cometer, pero no encuentro algo mejor para aliviar mi alma acongojada.

Salgo presurosa buscando con desespero entre los autos del estacionamiento. Lo encuentro al final de la fila de aparcados. Corro hasta él sin saber si lo que hago está bien. No me importa.

—¡Seiya! —grito para llamar su atención, él se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿Ya tienes en dónde anotar, o todavía andas sin nada en los bolsillos? —digo para aligerar el momento.

Él se encoje de hombros mientras saca de su bolsillo un _Smartphone,_ por su enorme sonrisa sé que quiere alzarme en sus brazos y girar conmigo.

Le proporciono el número que me sé de memoria, mientras una voz en mi interior se debate con mi prudencia, tomo su mano entre la mía y con una mirada intento expresarle todo lo que no puedo con palabras.

—Gracias —musita al tiempo que besa mi pómulo calentándolo al instante.

—¿Siempre eres así de cariñoso?

—Siempre —me responde con un brillo en los labios.

Lo veo subirse a su auto como un niño al que le acaban de dar un dulce y no puedo evitar el sentirme algo culpable. Desconozco por qué actué tan impulsivamente, como fuese, ya lo hice y no hay marcha atrás.

Por la noche me siento inquieta, una vez más no podré conciliar el sueño y aquello me estresa. Tengo una cita con Akane y Watanabe por la mañana, y sé que ninguno aceptará una distracción de mi parte. Me siento tentada a llamar a Serena para contarle lo que hice, pero no me atrevo, tal vez Seiya no la ha buscado, no tengo más opción que confiar en su buen juicio, aunque no crea que lo tenga.

Luego viene a mi mente la cara que puso cuando le di el teléfono, una acción tan sencilla como esa fue capaz de iluminarlo de tal forma que si mi optimismo me lo permite tal vez pueda ser una buena señal, señal de que aún hay esperanza.

Sí, Seiya tiene que ser nuestra esperanza.

.

.

 _"_ _Hey Jude, don't let me down._

 _You have found her, now go and get her._

 _Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better". TB_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Nota de autora: Ken Watanabe, es un actor japonés que me encanta, 'gugleénlo', no se van a arrepentir ;)

 _¡Hola mis conejitos!_

 _No ha pasado mucho desde que anduve por acá. muchas gracias por sus lecturas y sus reviews de infarto. Es súper lindo saber que les agrada lo que hago._

 _Este capítulo quise traerlo lo antes posible, porque de aquí empezará el embrollo, el drama, la lloradera, pero no os preocupeis que el amor siempre triunfa._

 _Está con dedicatoria especial a Sol Levine, quien ama a Reiko y me ha pasado con sus maravillosos fics un poco de ese cariño hacia la guerrera de Marte. Pordrán leer a una Rei muy parecida a la de ella con mi toque, ya que no encuentro mejor referencia que la viene de su mano. ¡Espero que te guste, amiga!_

 _Aquí van también los agradecimientos de todo corazón y las disculpas por hacerlas enojar con el capítulo de Darién, siento decepcionarlas, pero habrá más D:_

 _Un abreso (abrazo con beso) a mi amiga del alma Elenmar por su review kilometrico lleno de amor, esos son mis favoritos. a Kat Kou, Klaudya, Martha Kou, Ana, Serusessho, Janny, myaenrique02, Alejasmin, Anai Kou que alcancé a ver su review. ¡Mis hermosas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, saben cuánto las estimo y lo feliz que soy al leer sus reacciones!_

 _¡Seguimos en el camino! No les prometo nada, pero en estos días sale algo de Celos de Sangre o New Girl._

 _¡Muchos besos, conejitos!_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	6. Darién II

**DARIÉN**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _In my mind when she's not right there beside me, and I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be". AM_

 _._

 _._

Desde la noche en que Andrew me había dicho quién estaba en Tokio me era prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño. Tenía que actuar rápido o Serena podría descubrir todo y ahora sí la perdería para siempre.

En mi desesperación ante la negativa de ella para arreglar nuestra última discusión afuera de mi departamento tuve que recurrir a lo único que consideraba seguía siendo el común denominador entre nosotros, Rini.

Con pesar llegué a comprender que si no lograba que Serena estuviera conmigo no sólo no la tendría a ella, sino que también perdería a mi amada hija, y eso no podía permitirlo. Serena debía estar consciente de las implicaciones que traía consigo su actitud. Estaba muy claro para mí que yo era el culpable de nuestro distanciamiento, pero, también lo era el que no teníamos tiempo que perder. Los presagios que nos habían sido señalados antes no estaban coincidiendo y dependía enteramente de mí el solucionarlo.

Al menos tenía una aliada en todo esto, Luna.

Convencí a la gata de que hablara con Serena, que le recordase que el futuro no sólo era estar a mi lado y fundar el Neo Reino, también implicaba el ver a Rini crecer, con alivio supe que el cometido de mi pequeña amiga había funcionado a la perfección cuando apareció en mi departamento una Serena llorosa dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad, lo único que tuve que hacer fue reafirmar la tarea de Luna.

Me sorprendí gratamente al ver que luego de nuestra plática ella ya no tomó a mal el casarnos con prontitud. Era la oportunidad de oro para recuperarla, y en mí no hubo mayor anhelo que convertirme en el hombre que tanto soñó.

El primer paso para volver a encausar nuestros destinos estaba hecho, el re enamorarla en realidad no me preocupaba tanto porque estaba seguro que en el fondo Serena jamás había dejado de amarme, sólo era cuestión de ser más como ella quería que fuese y todo estaría arreglado. Lo que me preocupaba y bastante, era saber cerca a esa persona.

Durante mi segundo viaje a Boston, luego de sentirme abrumado nuevamente por ella, me reencontré con Saori mi compañera de la Universidad y tormento por algunos años de los celos de Serena.

Saori siempre me había parecido una chica linda, educada y muy inteligente, luego de que su relación con Kobayashi, mi también amigo no funcionara y él regresara a Tokio, nos habíamos hecho muy unidos. Encontraba en ella y su compañía el prototipo de mujer con la que siempre me había imaginado. Ella y Serena no podían ser más distintas, agua y aceite, por lo que con pesar debo confesar que me fue fácil sucumbir a sus encantos femeninos. Entre la soledad que me aquejaba por aquellos años, la presión de todos ante mi relación y mi necesidad de sentirme libre, Saori era el remanso de paz que tanto anhelaba.

Estar entre sus brazos me hacía olvidar que estaba atado, y sobre todo era mi revancha perfecta ante los celos que me atacaban cuando mi mente traicionera me recordaba que en mi ausencia hubo quien me supliera. Trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que aquella aventura era válida, que me estaba poniendo a mano.

Durante todo mi tórrido romance oculto, Saori supo su posición, y de cierto modo yo creí que lo comprendía. No la amaba eso estaba claro, yo amaba a Serena, pero quería un poco de alguien más antes de ligarme de por vida a ella. Jamás recibí un reproche, ni nunca fue tema de discusión el que tuviera que pedirle guardar silencio cuando recibía alguna de las escasas llamadas de mi novia estando ella en casa.

Esa era la razón por la que no entendía qué demonios hacía Saori de nuevo aquí y encima de todo amenazando lo que ella sabía era mi vida real. Tampoco entendía por qué había recurrido a Andrew y encima le había contado todo pasando por alto el que yo no deseaba que nadie se enterara nunca de nada.

Lo único que se me ocurría era que ella hubiese quedado afectada luego de vernos por última vez mes y medio atrás en la convención celebrada en Londres. Un viaje exprés en donde investigadores de varias partes del mundo nos dimos cita para discutir unas reformas en biotecnología.

El haberla visto y haber terminado en su habitación ahora sabía, había sido el grave error que nunca debí haber cometido. Saori era una mujer después de todo, temperamental. Quizás el sentirse usada la tenía al borde de la histeria y por eso es que estaba empeñada en armarme todo un escándalo si no me decidía a volver con ella.

Me enojaba el hecho de verme acorralado cuando yo había sido siempre sincero y claro, incluso se lo repetí esa última noche.

—Saori… esto no debió pasar.

—Lo dices ahora que me tienes sin un gramo de ropa —contestó sardónica.

Me levanté de la cama incómodo, era increíble que no hubiese podido decir no, pero mi cuerpo me reclamaba desde tiempo atrás un poco de pasión, algo que con Serena no tenía.

—Sabes perfecto que estoy con…

—No la menciones, por favor.

Callé, después de todo el nombre de Serena era algo que tenía muy presente, tal vez incluso más que yo.

—¿Regresarás a Boston? —pregunté para cambiar el tono de la conversación.

—Si te refieres a si no iré a Tokio a molestarte; la respuesta es que regresaré a Boston a hacer mi vida como siempre.

—Me da gusto, de verdad. Te recomiendo que me olvides, Saori tú eres una mujer muy buena y yo…

No había terminado la frase cuando la vi levantarse también, su hermoso cuerpo apenas envuelto por una sábana blanca me recordó el por qué nunca podía decirle que no.

Esa había sido la última vez que la había visto, y ahora me dirigía a casa de Andrew con el temor de que ella apareciese en cualquier momento. Necesitaba hablar con mi amigo sin tapujos y saber con exactitud qué era lo que quería esa mujer.

Aparco a la vuelta del edificio en el que vive, y cavilo unos instantes antes de bajar si debo ponerme en el papel de víctima o ser enteramente sincero, después de todo, Andrew no puede juzgarme puesto que juega el mismo juego que yo con Lita, he incluso peor porque sé que ya ha involucrado sentimientos.

Subo al ascensor hasta el piso número 16, es un alivio que hayan compuesto ese cacharro o de lo contrario subir tantos pisos me hubiese dejado exhausto. Andrew me recibe con la mirada adusta luego de abrirme.

Noto enseguida que está molesto, desconozco si es porque le mentí o porque todo esto le está causando problemas.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Un whisky estaría bien, si tienes —contesto cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Vaya, ¿ahora el Doctor Chiba es alcohólico?

—No digas tonterías, puedo beber de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

En efecto está molesto por eso.

—Andrew, yo… no quería que se supiera, además tú eres muy amigo de Serena y de Lita y la verdad es que me sentía solo y…

—La vieja excusa.

Lo observo con desagrado, ¡qué se creía él queriendo darme una cátedra de moralidad!

—No me veas así, ya sé lo que estás pensando, qué cara tengo yo para decirte algo si tengo a Lita. Pero amigo, hasta para enredarse con alguien hay que ser más inteligente. Me sorprende mucho viniendo de ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiero un poco molesto.

—Sólo te dije que Saori estuvo aquí, y que sabía lo de ustedes, pero no te conté el motivo que tuvo para venir a buscarte.

El aire comienza a parecerme enrarecido, jamás había visto a Furuhata así de serio.

—Pues, suéltalo de una buena vez.

—Mejor que te lo diga ella —contesta mientras veo salir del pasillo a la castaña que tanto temía encontrarme.

—Saori…

—Darién —me dice con los ojos claramente llorosos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? Andrew, ¿estás de acuerdo con ella?

Aquello es el colmo, si alguien estaba informado de lo desesperado que me encontraba por corregir mi relación era él, mi mejor amigo si es que todavía podía llamarlo de esa forma.

—Déjate de esas cosas Darién, yo no estoy de parte de nadie, pero creo que una cosa es engañar y otra muy distinta ser un irresponsable.

Deshago el nudo de mi corbata totalmente alterado, de qué iba toda esa palabrería.

—Muy bien, entonces hablemos. ¿A qué has venido, Saori? Creí haber sido muy claro cuando siempre te dije que yo amo a mi novia. No entiendo por qué ahora quieres victimizarte con Andrew.

—Creo que mejor los dejo solos, ya hablaremos tú y yo después. Y por favor, no tarden demasiado, Lita ha comenzado a sospechar algo y puede aparecerse por acá sin avisar.

—Entiendo —contesto al tiempo que lo veo salir del departamento.

—Y bien… habla.

—Darién, yo…

La mujer llora, y yo comienzo a perder la paciencia.

—¡Habla!, ya oíste a Andrew, no tenemos tiempo.

—Creo estar embarazada.

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como un eco diabólico que amenaza con hacerme estallar. Remuevo la frente esperando que con eso se esclarezcan los sonidos, tal vez no he escuchado bien.

—¿Qué has dicho? —espeto tomándola de los hombros, ella llora todavía más.

—¡Lo que oíste! —me grita apartándome—. O acaso quieres que te recuerde cómo lo hicimos hace poco más de un mes.

Mi cerebro trabaja con rapidez intentando recordar cada fragmento de aquel encuentro, era verdad, no me había protegido, pero se suponía que ella sí.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me tendiste una trampa! —descargo furioso.

—¡¿Qué?! No puedes hablar en serio, ¡eres un idiota!

—Vamos Saori, no finjas, tú siempre deseaste que yo dejara a Serena.

—Sí, siempre lo quise, pero no de esta forma, esto ha sido un error.

Comienzo a caminar por la estancia a pasos agigantados, el espacio me es insuficiente y parezco un león enjaulado. Esto no me puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla. Entonces reparo en que ella ha dicho: _"creo estar embarazada"_ , no lo ha confirmado.

—¿Te has hecho una prueba? ¿Estás segura?

Vuelve a llorar, y yo siento enloquecer aún más.

—¡Contesta! ¿Estás segura?

—No, no lo estoy, tengo un retraso y no quería ir a hacerme una prueba hasta primero hablar contigo.

—¡Me quieres decir que estás armando todo este espectáculo y ni siquiera estás segura! —le grito muy cerca del rostro—. ¡Esto es inaudito, Saori!

Un fuerte golpe arremete contra mi mejilla que comienzo a sentir hinchada, ella me ha abofeteado. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro totalmente desencajado y lleno de furia.

—No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Si estoy o no estoy embarazada es algo que jamás sabrás. Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti, y espero que Serena abra los ojos y se dé cuenta del monstruo en el que te convertiste.

—No me amenaces, no voy a permitir que te metas con ella.

—Descuida, no me interesa en lo más mínimo enterarla, estoy segura que ella se dará cuenta.

La veo caminar hasta la puerta, no puedo dejarla ir así, sin estar completamente seguro de que no tengo algo que temer y que todo esto no ha sido más que una maquinación enferma de su mente.

—Saori, vamos ahora mismo a hacerte unos análisis —le digo reteniéndola por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! Ya te lo dije, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

—¡Saori!

En vano intento detenerla, ella sale corriendo. Tal vez sea lo mejor, olvidarme del asunto y hacer cómo si nunca hubiese ido a buscarme, estoy casi seguro que no está esperando un hijo, y siendo sinceros quién me asegura que no es de alguien más.

Andrew entra casi inmediatamente después.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Saori no me dejo siquiera despedirme.

—Tú sabías por qué quería hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? —pregunto con profunda irritación.

—Me lo dijo apenas, Darién es muy grave.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora no quiere saber nada de mí. Dice que nunca me voy a enterar si realmente está… —corto mis palabras, ni siquiera me siento capaz de mencionarlas.

—Esto se salió de control, déjame intentar hablar con ella, quizás pueda calmarla y convencerla de que se haga los análisis en tu presencia.

—Puede ser, ahora lo que me preocupa es que sus sospechas sean ciertas y quiera intervenir en lo mío con Serena.

—¡No es posible que sea eso lo que te preocupa! —me rebate Andrew absolutamente disgustado.

—Sabes perfecto que lo único que me importa es ella y no voy a permitir que mi felicidad a su lado se vea empañada por esto. No lo voy a permitir.

No quiero estar más en ese departamento, tomo la chaqueta que me quité llegando y salgo presuroso hacia mi auto.

Tengo que evaluar bien la situación, Saori no puede aparecerse así porque sí a querer chantajearme. Ahora es cuando más que nunca necesito que Serena se case conmigo.

Tomo con celeridad la arteria que me lleva directo al conjunto habitacional en que vive ella, tengo que verla, eso me ayudará a calmarme y a pensar con mayor claridad. Coloco el manos libres y la llamo, no hemos quedado en vernos, pero supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente.

—Bueno.

—Mi amor, ¿estás ocupada?

—Eh… bueno, yo estaba por…

—Paso por ti, quiero verte.

—Darién, no creo que sea buen momento, mejor nos vemos después.

Puedo percibir que su voz no es la misma de días anteriores, de nuevo la siento dudosa.

—Por favor, no ha sido un buen día y quiero estar contigo, aunque sea un rato, te invito a cenar algo —suspiro—. Por favor…

—Está bien —resopla al fin y yo me siento aliviado.

—Gracias, te veo en un momento.

—Ok…

—Serena…

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Cuelgo la llamada, no quiero esperarme a que ella no me lo diga también, sé que me he ganado a pulso el que ya no me quiera como antes, pero eso tiene que cambiar.

Estoy por llegar a su casa y paro antes en una florería, he de llevarle unas rosas rojas como hace siglos no lo hago.

Mi rubia prometida me recibe en la puerta como siempre, eso de que no me dejen pasar me parece una ridiculez, pero tengo que aceptarlo, pronto todo eso va a cambiar cuando la haga al fin mi esposa. Intento poner mi mejor sonrisa mientras ella parece sorprendida de verme ahí parado con un ramo entre las manos.

—Hola.

—¡Hola, Serena! Ten, son para ti.

—Gracias, dame un momento, las pondré en agua y regreso.

La veo entrar de nueva cuenta y por lo bajo me molesto de su poca delicadeza para conmigo. ¡Le traje flores, qué más quiere!

Durante el trayecto en el auto la siento muy callada, me preocupa un poco lo que ha estado pensando, tal vez debí haber sido más enfático en las repercusiones de cambiar nuestros destinos.

—Estás muy seria ¿pasa algo?

No me responde, sigue viendo por la ventana como si yo no estuviese ahí.

—¡Serena!

—Oh, perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

Suspiro intentando calmarme, no pienso discutir.

—No nada, mira vamos a ese restaurante de comida libanesa, me han dicho que es muy bueno.

Me hace una mueca, a veces no entiendo qué quiere o qué necesita para estar contenta.

—No me gusta la comida rara.

—No es rara, Serena por Dios, es un restaurante nada más… —callo porque sé que de nuevo la estoy regañando—. Te parece bien ir entonces a una cafetería, tal vez algo de pastel de fresa te haga sentir mejor.

Niega con la cabeza, y yo tengo que controlar mis deseos de reprenderla.

—Vamos a donde dijiste, a lo mejor debo empezar a cambiar ciertas cosas —dice con amargura.

Me enfilo nuevamente hacia _El Beirut_.

Al llegar pido una mesa apartada de los demás comensales, deseo un poco de privacidad por si las cosas vuelven a ponerse algo intensas. La conduzco con galantería por el pasillo principal hasta el fondo, la iluminación tenue y los acabados de lujo son algo que encuentro exquisito, aunque ella sólo haga cara de no saber por qué está ahí.

—Creo que vengo muy desarreglada, no encajo para nada aquí —dice llevándose las manos a su faldón color coral.

—Te ves preciosa —susurro en su oreja, pero ella se quita.

Hago un nuevo esfuerzo por no soltar un reclamo, esto me está costando demasiado, tanto que siento que ya no soy yo.

Al fin nos sentamos a la mesa, ordeno algunos platillos de la carta para mí y para ella, ya que no creo que entienda nada de lo que viene en el menú. Parece no importarle y eso me pone un poco nervioso, está totalmente ausente desde que pasé por ella.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Ah… no nada.

—Serena, por favor, habla conmigo —digo tomando sus manos entre las mías, sintiendo como tiembla bajo ellas.

No me responde, no entiendo por qué no habla, ¡qué tiene!, ¿será que sabe algo?, no, conociendo a Serena si supiera el lío que tengo con Saori ya me habría enfrentado. Tiene algo más.

Las entradas al fin llegan, aunque he perdido por completo el apetito.

La veo dar algunas mordiditas insignificantes al _pan de pita_ sin ánimo, yo me siento igual, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de mejorar la noche. He estado pensando que después de todo no sería mala idea el convencer a Serena de quedarse conmigo en mi departamento, estoy casi seguro que una interacción íntima entre los dos avivará el fuego de nuestra relación, pero para pensar siquiera en eso antes debo sabernos bien.

—Sabes, soñé con Rini —miento.

Su mirada recae en la mía con angustia, y creo haber hecho mal en usar esa treta.

—Discúlpame, tengo que ir al baño.

Antes de que pueda detenerla la veo levantarse pronta hacia el mesero. El tocador se encuentra en la segunda planta. Con curiosidad noto que ha dejado su celular sobre la mesa y me siento sumamente tentado a curiosear un poco, tal vez tenga tiempo suficiente como para dar un vistazo.

No es que crea que Serena esté viéndose con otro, eso me es absurdo, pero sí creo, es más estoy seguro que sus _amiguitas_ han estado hablando con ella, no me extrañaría en nada que esta actitud errática para conmigo sea resultado de alguna conversación con ellas. Ahora es que puedo averiguarlo.

Doy un último vistazo a la escalera a mi costado por donde ha subido. No hay rastro de ella, tomo con rapidez el celular sintiendo mi pulso acelerado.

Navego rápidamente por él hasta llegar a los mensajes, el corazón me galopa con fuerza, si soy descubierto estaré en graves problemas.

Estoy por abrir la última conversación que como pensé es con Minako, cuando de pronto, comienza a entrar una llamada.

Número desconocido, me es un tanto anormal, la clave indica que se trata de un celular de Tokio. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a mi novia pasadas las ocho de la noche?

Intento contener el aliento mientras aprieto el botón verde para aceptar la llamada. Se hace un silencio de tal vez un segundo, cuando al fin percibo del otro lado de la línea una voz pronunciando el estúpido mote que pensé jamás volvería a escuchar.

—¿Bo-Bombón? —tartamudea mi odiado interlocutor.

La sangre me hierve, y estoy a punto de aventar el teléfono. No, no puede ser este tipo, no de nuevo. Con la ira corriendo por mis venas contesto.

—No, soy Darién, mi novia está ocupada.

Sólo hay silencio del otro lado de la línea, seguido del pitido que indica que ha colgado. Sonrío triunfante cuando un par de ojos celestes me ven acusadores de frente a mí.

—¡¿Por qué has tomado mi teléfono?!

—Serena… yo…

.

.

 _"_ _Mi ego va a estallar, ahí donde no estás._

 _¡Oh… los celos otra vez!". GC_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¡No me odien, por favorrrrr! Sólo pásenme la receta de anti ácidos._

 _No saben lo que me cuesta escribir a este Mamochan, pero es necesario muy necesario. Prometo compensarlos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Noté hace unos días que mi corrector ortográfico me jugó una mala pasada con el nombre de la asistente de Darién en su primer capítulo, lo comento por si alguien lo leyó antes de la corrección, ella se llama Kaori, no Saori como la de este capítulo, si alguien no lo recuerda Saori aparece en el anime en el episodio 132 "El amor de Serena y Darién" (creo), ella estaba enamorada de Darién pero se hizo a un lado, bueno pues aquí la estamos retomando._

 _Descarguen su furia, recibiré los impactos porque me los merezco. :(_

 _De cualquier forma, mil gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy feliz._

 _¡Besos y abrazos mis conejitos de la Luna!_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	7. Seiya II

**SEIYA**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _No sé si aún me recuerdas, nos conocimos al tiempo;_

 _tú, el mar y el cielo, y quién me trajo a ti._

 _[…] El día de la despedida de esta playa de mi vida, te hice una promesa;_

 _volverte a ver así" LODVG_

.

.

Luego de haberme encontrado con Hino y saber que mi _Dulce Bombón_ seguía con Darién estuve tentado a irme definitivamente de Tokio, olvidar por completo aquella locura de querer luchar por su amor, a sabiendas de que era imposible que ella pudiese darme una oportunidad, pero, con Rei deteniéndome y dándome su número algo me dijo que de alguna u otra forma, mi amada no era muy feliz, y su amiga quería que lo supiera.

Después de todo, en mi naturaleza estaba el pelear por lo que amaba, si en el pasado actué como un cobarde, fue porque me pudo en demasía el verla tan enamorada, feliz con su reencuentro, siendo mi presencia el sobrante en aquella ecuación. Con todo y lo anterior siempre estuve seguro que yo no había sido un insignificante amigo, me lo habían dicho sus miradas indiscretas, sus risas sueltas, y el particular sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas cuando me acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Tenía que descubrir pronto qué postura pudiese adoptar mi Bombón de saberme enamorado, y dispuesto a esperar una oportunidad para demostrarle todo lo que ya no me cabía en el pecho.

Durante días abrí y re abrí el contacto de Serena al grado de aprenderme de memoria los números, no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor forma de contactarle y enterarle de mi regreso, hasta hoy.

Me encuentro recostado en mi habitación, mis hermanos han salido a una reunión exprés con Mr. Thomas, yo he pretextado sentirme un poco enfermo porque deseo absoluta privacidad en este momento. Mi primera opción es escribirle un mensaje, sí, creo que eso será lo mejor.

 ** _NEW MESSAGE_**

 ** _TO BOMBÓN:_**

 _A pesar de la distancia, a pesar de las mil estrellas que nos separaban, yo jamás dejé de percibir tu hermoso resplandor…_

 _Seiya._

Sacudo la cabeza inconforme, y borro el mensaje para volver a escribir.

 _Mi Dulce Bombón._

 _Prometí secuestrarte, he regresado a cumplirlo. Déjame verte._

 _Seiya._

¡No! Esto no está funcionando. Quiero decirle tanto que las palabras me cuestan, siento que el que debe hablar es mi corazón, y entonces es cuando me decido, ¡nada de mensajes!, quiero escuchar su voz.

El corazón me late con fuerza y un rubor cubre mi rostro, me incorporo de la cama y comienzo a andar en círculos por toda mi habitación, me siento tan nervioso, me pregunto cómo será escuchar su timbre nuevamente, ¿ella recordará el mío? Echo un vistazo al reloj, son las ocho con veinticinco, supongo que es buena hora, debe estar en casa. Me la imagino en su recámara leyendo alguna historieta mientras come uno que otro dulce. Sonrío emocionado, cómo deseo verla, poder estrecharla y aspirar nuevamente ese aroma que me vuelve loco.

Toso para aclararme la voz e instintivamente marco el número de memoria, aunque lo tengo guardado. El primer tono de la llamada entrante me eriza la piel, puedo escuchar mis pulsaciones arrítmicas ahogándose en mi garganta, respiro profundamente deseando calmarme en la medida necesaria para poder hilar los vocablos que quiero enunciarle. El pitido de llamado cesa, han contestado, pero no se escucha nada; aquella pausa me parece una eternidad. Me quedo en suspenso esperando que me digan algo. Ahora que lo pienso marqué el número entero, tal vez en mis nervios me he equivocado, no tengo más opción que preguntar.

De mis labios sale la forma cálida y afectuosa en que solía llamarla acompañada de un tono dubitativo. De nuevo una pausa, y entonces una voz grave. No entiendo, la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas, ¡está con él! Cuelgo en el acto sintiéndome el hombre más imbécil de la Galaxia. Me resulta complicado respirar, mi cuerpo tiembla y ya no sé si es de decepción, de coraje o de tristeza. Esto era lo último que yo me hubiese imaginado, idealicé esta llamada, y ahora como resultado tengo esto, este vacío que me ha dejado escuchar al hombre que me recuerda a cada momento quién soy y a dónde pertenezco.

Aviento el celular a la cama seguido de mi cuerpo, todavía me encuentro sobresaltado. Sus palabras me calan en lo más profundo de mi alma — _mi novia_ — como si ella fuese una propiedad. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas? ¿Suya? ¡No!

Me recuesto de lado mientras abrazo mis piernas y meto mi cabeza cerca de mi pecho, el mismo pecho que ahora me duele a profundidad. Una punzada aguda comienza a recorrerme entero, hasta que las lágrimas salen sin remedio como prueba irrefutable de mi nueva humanidad. ¡Qué he hecho! De pronto siento una necesidad imperiosa de estar en casa, en mi alcoba, de regresar a ese momento en que no sabía de ella, a cuando era feliz en _Kinmoku_ viviendo la vida que me había tocado y nada más.

Sollozo, lloro como un niño pequeño al que le han roto el corazón en tantas maneras posibles que ya le resulta risible el querer seguir sintiendo. Mi llanto me sabe aún más amargo que todo el que derramé al partir hace cinco años, porque ahora está henchido con una desilusión. ¡Cómo pude pensar que ella iba a dejar todo por mí! ¡Qué de bueno podría tener yo por encima de él!

Me abrazo con más fuerza odiándome por desear que fuesen sus cálidos brazos los que consolasen esta aflicción que permea mi ser.

Grito, grito fuerte pegado a las mantas para desahogar esto que me está acabando, no puedo seguir así. Me levanto de la cama, y voy directo al espejo frente a mí, me encuentro patético. Resuelvo entonces que no quiero estar ahí, tal vez un poco de aire fresco me haga sentir mejor. Finalmente, este es el camino que yo elegí.

Seco mis lamentos y tomo del armario un abrigo con capuchón integrado que me permita encubrirme. Agradezco infinitamente el haberme decidido pronto por un auto. Al llegar al subterráneo veo a lo lejos mi _Camaro_ _Coupé_ en color rojo quemado, y sé que una vez que lo encienda y me pierda entre las calles al menos renunciaré un poco a estos tempestuosos pensamientos.

Prendo el potente motor anhelando que el sonido sofoque las voces en mi cabeza que me recuerdan una y otra vez que no tengo cabida en este lugar. Ando por las calles como autómata, sin dirección fija, mis ojos aun llorosos están puestos sólo sobre las líneas divisorias de los carriles y esto me hace reflexionar en que tal vez no es tan buena idea manejar estando tan desconcentrado.

Me estaciono cerca de un parque solitario, una caminata será mejor si no quiero terminar arrollando a alguien. Camino entre las hileras de árboles que condescendientes sirven de refugio a las aves que comienzan a llenar sus copas.

A excepción de alguno que otro corredor nocturno el sitio luce despoblado, a lo lejos puedo observar una pareja de acaramelados novios ocultos en la privacidad de la banca más alejada, por lo que doy media vuelta, no deseo ser espectador de un romance adolescente.

Ando en dirección contraria, con mi vista fija en los tenis que traigo puestos y pateando de vez en cuando alguna piedrilla que se me atraviesa en el camino.

Me pregunto cómo tomarán mis hermanos el saber que ellos siguen juntos, seguramente me van a volver a increpar como lo hicieron tantas veces Maker y Healer en _Kinmoku_. Pateo más allá de mí la última piedra, obligándome a elevar la vista para saber qué tan lejos ha llegado. Y ahí, bajo una farola veo a una chica sollozante, paso de largo sin prestar mucha atención, me resulta extraño el que dos almas afligidas estén en el mismo lugar, a medida que me alejo su llanto me es cada vez menos perceptible.

Encogido de hombros como me encuentro, vuelvo a dar media vuelta resoplando. ¡Hasta cuándo voy a dejar de ser tan sensible al llanto femenino! Sin más remedio me enfilo hacia la jovencita, luce encantadora, aunque lleva el cabello medio revuelto y la nariz enrojecida; supongo que de tanto llorar. En sus manos descansa un sobre, tal vez es que se ha enterado de una mala noticia, o es una carta que no sabe si deba entregar, o quizás se la dio su enamorado para romper con ella. Mi mente está demasiado dispersa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto lo más cordial que puedo.

Ella iza la mirada hacia mí con la vista nublada por el llanto.

—Perdón, es que te vi aquí sola, y me pregunté si necesitabas ayuda.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero estoy bien.

Por su tono entiendo que quiere que me vaya, tal vez al igual que yo sólo necesite un poco de soledad para sacar lo que lleva dentro.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego —digo mientras emprendo nuevamente mi camino.

—E-espera…

Giro mi rostro ante su sorpresivo cambio de parecer.

—Disculpa, tal vez te sonará muy loco esto que voy a pedirte, pero estoy hecha un manojo de nervios —dice mientras extiende el sobre en dirección a mí.

La veo con cara de no comprender nada y entonces se sonroja.

—Son unos resultados —musita como leyendo mi rostro aturdido—. No he tenido el valor de abrirlos, tengo miedo a lo que diga, ¿podrías abrirlos tú y decírmelo? Prefiero la calidez de una voz a un papel.

—De acuerdo —contesto recibiendo el sobre.

Lo abro dudoso, no sé de qué van aquellos resultados, y hasta cierto punto yo también me siento nervioso porque no sé qué es lo que ella espera escuchar. Una vez abierto por el costado, saco la hoja que contiene y puedo ver al calce el sello del Hospital General de Tokio, me tenso al momento.

Su nombre escrito en negritas seguido de la petición de análisis — _HCG BETA SUB/ Química Sanguínea Embarazo_ — en letras un poco más pequeñas, ahora comprendo más.

Sus ojos me buscan impacientes, y reparo en que no he dicho nada por ver todo aquello como si estuviese haciendo un análisis a detalle, cuando ella lo único que desea es saber si está o no embarazada.

En medio de la hoja, en letras grandes y enérgicas el resultado aparece y yo vuelvo a temer para pronunciarlo, desconozco que es lo que ella desea.

—Ne-negativo —tartamudeo mientras la escudriño para saber cómo ha tomado aquello.

La mujer jadea llevando las manos que otrora tuviera en el pecho a los costados de su cuerpo como soltando algo, y yo la detengo por instinto porque creo está apunto de desfallecer.

La tomo de los hombros mientras en un segundo me encuentro pegado a ella, quién me abraza con fuerza mientras llora nuevamente.

—Lo-lo siento —susurro correspondiendo el abrazo que me sirve a mí también, aunque ella no lo sepa.

Se despega unos milímetros buscando mi rostro, la veo y luce iluminada, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

—No, no tienes nada que sentir, esto ha sido lo mejor.

Comprendo entonces que el resultado al parecer es favorable y lo que ella apetecía escuchar, y me digo que ha sido muy triste que un extraño como yo la esté acompañando en un momento así, ¿en dónde está su novio o esposo?

Nos separamos sonrojados al darnos cuenta que el abrazo ha durado demasiado, después de todo sólo somos dos extraños que por azares del destino cruzaron sus tristezas.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien, gracias —dice extendiendo un saludo—. Me llamo Saori.

—Seiya, mucho gusto —respondo estrechando la nívea mano—. Disculpa que me entrometa, pero ya es algo tarde para que estés sola.

—Descuida, estaré bien, y gracias nuevamente, fuiste como un ángel que me salvó.

Sonrío ante sus palabras, quién sea el patán que la ha dejado sola, sin duda no la merece.

Me despido y sigo mi camino, al menos esta extraña situación me ha sacado un poco de mis propios pensamientos, encuentro que las desgracias ajenas nos ponen en perspectiva las propias. Esa hermosa chica me lo ha demostrado.

Sí, tal vez ese hombre me contestó, pero no era algo de lo que no estuviese consciente aun antes de marcar. Yo decidí regresar sin importarme nada, además, ¿qué no me dije en tantas ocasiones que lo que deseaba era luchar? Quiero verla, necesito verla, no me importa si tengo que recibir antes mil contestaciones de su novio para lograrlo.

Subo a mi auto con la confianza renovada, con el ferviente deseo de enfrentarme a quién sea por mi Serena. Después de todo, la única que puede acabar con cualquier tipo de esperanza es ella, sólo ella.

Ando entre las calles resolviendo cómo he de acercarme, cuál es la mejor forma de encontrármela sin causarle problemas. No sé cómo, pero mi ir y venir entre avenidas me conduce al lugar conocido, me encuentro a escasas calles de la casa Tsukino. Rememoro con una sonrisa agridulce las noches en que sentía volverme loco e irremediablemente caminaba hasta esa casa, cinco años y sigo ahí, en ese sitio en el que he convertido el amar a Serena.

Recargo mi peso sobre el ergonómico respaldo cubierto de piel, y cierro los ojos. Bombón viene a mí como siempre, escarbo en mi memoria para completar su rostro con absoluta perfección. Busco el atinado recuerdo de esos ojos amables que inspiran la más profunda ternura, esa nariz pequeña y respingona que tanto deseé besar, sus mejillas altas, rosadas muchas de las veces por mí, lo sé. Luego, está el mar dorado que es su cabello, esos odangos curiosos y bellos que la resaltaban del resto del mundo, su aroma a fresas mezclado con flores y esos labios; carnosos y brillantes, dueños absolutos de mis delirios, de mi penuria ahuecada, de estas ansías de saberla conmigo, de esta necesidad de probarlos, aunque sea una vez.

Rebusco inconsciente mi teléfono, quiero saber de ella, tal vez me ha mensajeado. Quizás mi rubio ensueño se esté preguntando quién la ha llamado. Me juzgo tonto por haber colgado, rabio todavía un poco de sólo especular la satisfacción que debió haber sentido al saberme derrotado, y trino todavía más al pensar que es un entrometido, un celoso y falto de respeto por la privacidad de ella.

Continúo hurgando en mis bolsillos hasta recordar que lo he dejado en el departamento, tal vez aquello sea una señal de que es hora de regresar, tomar las cosas con calma y volverlo a intentar.

Llego al departamento y sé que mis hermanos han regresado hace bastante tiempo, me lo dicen los restos de comida rápida que descansan sobre la barra de la cocina, me acerco a buscar algo que indique que han pensado en mí y me han traído algo, en efecto, una de las bolsas lleva mi nombre y mi estómago comienza a rugir, no he probado bocado desde la tarde, y encima el llanto me ha dejado exhausto. Degusto con prontitud el emparedado doble mientras sorbo un poco de la bebida que probablemente dejó Yaten. Recuerdo el teléfono, el motivo de mi regreso y de dos bocados termino algo satisfecho.

El celular yace justo en donde lo dejé, en esa cama revuelta que horas antes me vio flaquear víctima de mis emociones a flor de piel. Me echo nuevamente y lo desbloqueo al instante. Mi corazón vuelve a agitarse al descubrir dos notificaciones, las abro en el acto y una decepción vela mi mirada. Ninguna era de ella.

Un mensaje de Taiki preguntando en dónde estaba más un correo para confirmar la reunión de la semana entrante con la disquera no era precisamente lo que esperaba. Aviento el celular malhumorado; lo recojo luego de unos segundos y abro de nueva cuenta las llamadas, estando ahí la única que he hecho. _Bombón_ reza el contacto seguido de un _happy face._ Jugueteo con el _gadget_ sopesando si acaso será muy arriesgado el volver a llamar. Si él me contestase de nuevo ¿cómo sería? Seguramente ya no me quedaría callado y exigiría hablar con ella, finalmente, no tiene nada de malo.

Pasan de la diez con cuarenta, demasiado tarde para que todavía estuviesen juntos, remuevo la cabeza alejando el pensamiento malintencionado que amenaza con atacarme. Suspiro profundo, y zanjo que lo mejor será llamarla por la mañana, conociendo a Serena debe estar profundamente dormida.

Me dirijo a mi baño privado para llevar a cabo las diligencias propias de la hora de dormir, siempre con la mente puesta en ella y el cosquilleo que me provoca el esperar a que amanezca para volver a contactarla. Repaso mi día mientras cepillo mis dientes y espero de corazón que Saori se encuentre bien.

Me enjuago hasta quedar limpio, meto mis manos nuevamente en la pila y empapo mi rostro para hacerme despertar del aletargamiento que me ha dejado el pensar tantas cosas. Estoy por apagar la luz del cuarto de baño cuando mi celular comienza a vibrar seguido del tono de llamada entrante. Me quedo frío observando hacia la cama con la luz del teléfono reflejando en dirección al techo. Corro atarantado hacia el centro de la cama y en el trayecto tropiezo con una silla sofocando un quejido de dolor. Mi sangre bombea como loca arremolinándose pretenciosa en mis mejillas acaloradas.

¡Es ella!

Respiro agitado, sabiendo que si no contesto rápido se perderá la llamada y en un impulso que me hace cerrar los ojos deslizo mi dedo sobre el botón de _Accept._

Ahora soy yo el que calla, aunque estoy seguro que quien esté del otro lado de la línea puede escuchar mi latido desbocado.

—¿Bu-bueno?

¡Sí, al fin es ella, mi corazón salta emocionado! ¡Qué lindo es escucharla de nuevo!

—Tengo una llamada perdida y yo… —pronuncia vacilante.

Reparo en que no he dicho nada, me siento tan conmocionado que no he articulado ni media palabra.

—¡Bombón! —es lo único que puedo decir, la escucho contener un alarido, y una sonrisa recubre por completo mi rostro.

—Seiya…

—Sí, Bombón, soy yo.

Irremediablemente Serena comienza a gimotear a través del teléfono y sus lágrimas me contagian, haciéndome presa también a mí, tan distantes de las de horas atrás, ahora son de felicidad pura, genuina.

—¡No llores! —le pido con la voz quebrada.

—Yo pensé que jamás… —corta sin poder hablar.

Quiero decirle tanto, que he vuelto a pedirle una oportunidad, que la amo, que no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ella, pero el momento me sobrepasa y en silencio la escucho llorar.

Encapsulamos el tumulto de emociones y sentimientos en llanto sincero, cargado de frases incompletas, de pasado, de años de anhelo y sobre todo repleto de recuerdos juntos. Ella no dice nada, ni yo lo hago, pero a través de la línea siento embeberme con sus lágrimas que conecto con las mías recibiendo su calor.

—Déjame verte —susurro luego de unos segundos de ese extraño desahogo entre los dos.

Ella guarda silencio y de nuevo siento el pecho punzante.

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunta con esa vocecita aniñada que hace cuando quiere que la consientan, y yo me derrito con sólo imaginarla haciéndome un puchero.

—Más que a nada.

Los dos suspiramos, matando con nuestros alientos los miedos que nos aquejaban en el pasado.

—Yo también quiero verte, si por mi fuera lo haría ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero…

Temo que mencione lo que ya sé, y no deseo arruinar el momento, así es que la interrumpo antes de que ella desmantele esto que siento.

—No digas nada, ¿mañana puedes?

—Pues…

—Di que sí, por favor —le suplico.

—¡Sí! —contesta decidida—. Dime ¿en dónde te veo?

—¿Qué tal en el lugar en que me viste partir?

Suspira por enésima ocasión en esa llamada, yo también lo hago.

—Cinco en punto, ahí te veré.

Entrecierro los ojos y me llevo una mano a los labios para que no me escuche gritar agitado.

—Sí, ahí nos vemos —musito quedamente sellando nuestra cita.

Ya no sé qué más decir, yo que estuve tentado a enarbolarle las más bellas palabras me encuentro más mudo que nunca envuelto en esa aura melancólica y a la vez feliz.

—Seiya…

—¿Sí?

—Yo también te extrañé más que a nada.

La sonrisa boba asoma nuevamente y con mayor intensidad, más una exhalación cargada de alivio.

—Descansa, Bombón.

Cuelgo la llamada queriendo gritar, abrazo fuerte la almohada a mi costado como si fuese ella y me arremolino entre las mantas sabiendo que esa noche no podré descansar, que ella ocupará cada espacio de mi mente, tanto o más que el día en que la conocí.

.

.

 _"_ _Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan sólo un segundo._

 _Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida, por mucho que pasen los años,_

 _por mucho que pasen los años de largo en tu vida". LODVG_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¡Lo prometido es deuda! Tal vez ya es un poco tarde pero aquí esta pequeña compensación por el mal rato que los hice pasar en el capítulo anterior._

 _Les quiero contar que una tarde de amigas nos pusimos sentimentales y comenzamos a escuchar a La Oreja de Van Gogh, la viejita, y evidentemente salió La Playa tema que abre y cierra este capítulo. Cuando la escuché ese día, fue cuando nació en mí la necesidad de hacer este fic, de una canción parte todo. :) ¡Ojalá que les guste! Es cursi, lo sé, pero también encierra mucho de lo que considero siente Seiya._

 _Perdón por hacerlo sentir triste, pero ya saben que ese hombre tiene un corazón tan grande que es casi imposible que no sienta al máximo todo lo que vive._

 _Para quienes se preguntarán KHÉ?! ¡no está embarazada! La respuesta es sencilla, no lo está porque el embrollo de esto no pretendo que se centre en Darién son apoyos que me servirán a lo largo de la historia para darle su merecido por viejito frío._

 _Disfruté mucho haciendo esta nueva entrega, lloré como Magdalena y al final me regocijé también en a felicidad de mis consentidos, de mi Sere y mi Seiya._

 _¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Elenmar, Kat, Martha Kou, Gueramonti, Ana, Anaí, Janny, Ale, invitado especial, y quien me falte. Sé que las hice enojar, mil perdones._

 _¡Les mando mucho amor, y mucha luz para este inicio de semana, mis conejitos de la Luna!_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	8. Serena II

**SERENA**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _Detrás del tiempo me instalé. Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré._

 _Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción, son hoy mi premio de consolación._

 _Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar? ¿Qué fue de aquella chica del bar?_

 _Lo sé, prohibido preguntar, muy bien, seré sincera._

 _Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y luego imaginé que estabas ahí de pie, disimulando por mí". LODVG._

 _._

 _._

El ocaso comienza a colorear con tonos cálidos el cielo de Tokio, fundiendo el ambarino con el azul entrelazado con franjas purpurinas. Una tarde que me recuerda mucho al último día que lo vi. He llegado mucho antes de lo planeado porque no sabría cómo reaccionar si lo veo esperando por mí.

Amablemente el conserje Fukuhoshi me ha dejado pasar sin explicaciones, aunque yo tenía preparada toda una excusa; al parecer todavía no se olvida de mí y los miles de enojos que le hicimos pasar Mina y yo con alguna travesura a la hora del receso. Vienen a mi mente esos años mozos mientras recorro a paso lento el patio escolar, puedo sentir todavía la vibración en mi cuerpo al recordar a mi estrella herido cuando imprudentemente intentó impresionarme con su habilidad para los deportes.

Subo trémula por las escaleras que me llevarán al último sitio en que lo vi, a ese lugar testigo silencioso de mis lágrimas pasadas y firme espectador del doloroso amor no correspondido.

Sin razón me detengo a la entrada, el enrejado está intacto, y puedo apreciar como mi reminiscencia comienza a recrear esos últimos instantes junto a él y con pesadez también memoro mi cobardía y mi falta de decisión.

Cuando Rei me dijo que _él_ estaba aquí sentí volverme loca, la primera duda que atacó mi alma fue el preguntarme por qué no lo sabía, qué acaso no había sido yo su mejor amiga… amiga, pienso con amargura. "Sí, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos" ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡¿Por qué?!

Avanzo hacia el medio, ahí en donde hace años me hinqué derrotada, sintiéndome vacía, sola, ahí en donde él me ofreció reemplazarlo. Una gota indiscreta asoma por mi lagrimal, y respiro hondo para evitar el soltarme a llorar.

Tengo que verlo y saber lo que siento, ¡cómo puedo seguir engañándome! De pronto el peso de tantos años comienza a hacerse notorio sobre mis hombros cansados de soportar tanta responsabilidad, y el enojo hacia Darién reaparece con fuerza, un disgusto que ya no sé si extendí de más a sabiendas de que _él_ había regresado.

Mis mejillas queman molestas al recordarlo con mi celular en las manos.

—¡¿Por qué has tomado mi teléfono?!

—Serena… yo…

Miré adusta hacía él, no podía creer que hubiese transgredido mi privacidad de esa manera. Lo observé levantarse de su asiento aún con mi celular en la mano para evitar que yo hiciese un escándalo.

—Serena, ¡cálmate! Te llamaron y supuse que era importante.

Mientras se excusaba me obligaba a sentarme junto a él, sin regresarme mi móvil.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté con el desagrado latente en la voz.

—No sé, colgaron.

—No soy tonta, Darién, perfectamente te escuché decir que yo estaba ocupada.

—Pues después de eso me colgaron.

Entorné la mirada fastidiada, aquello no me parecía normal, fue entonces en que reparé que seguía sin entregármelo.

—Ok, dame el celular, voy a regresar la llamada.

—¿Para qué? Si colgaron seguro se equivocaron —musitó con una franca tensión.

Aquello me iba muy extraño, además de que tenía muy presentes las palabras de Rei, ¿acaso era posible que hubiese sido _él_? Me dije que lo mejor era no hablar más del tema, al menos no frente a Darién, lo que necesitaba era regresar a mi casa e indagar quién había llamado.

—Bien, tienes razón, debió ser una tontería —dije fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto.

Cuando extendí la mano para pedirle lo que era mío, vi el nervio en sus ojos, prácticamente lo supe.

—Darién —le llamé mientras guardaba mi teléfono bien cerca de mí.

—Sí, Serena.

—Tú confías en mí ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —contestó sin objetar.

—¿Puedo confiar yo también en ti? —pregunté sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de mis palabras.

—Claro.

—Pues si estamos claros en eso, entiende esto, ¡no me gusta que tomen mis cosas!, yo jamás me he metido en tus asuntos —sin darme cuenta comencé a subir la voz—. ¡No voy a permitir que violentes mi privacidad!

—Serena, ¡no me hables de esa manera!, sólo contesté una llamada.

—¡No me importa, no me gusta!, no quiero sentir que no puedo dejar nada privado cerca de ti o vas a querer entrometerte.

—¿Entrometerme? ¡No hablas en serio!, lo dice la mujer más celosa del planeta.

Mis mejillas ardieron ante la vergüenza de recordar lo infantil de mi proceder durante años.

—¿Lo ves?, no tienes derecho a reclamarme el haber tomado una estúpida llamada.

Bufé fastidiada.

—Eso era antes —susurré—. Ya no tengo 14 años, no lo olvides, tal vez sigas creyendo que soy aquella niña tonta e inmadura, pero te equivocas. De la Serena celosa e insegura no queda nada. Y para que lo sepas, si vamos a estar así, creo que lo mejor será replantear nuevamente nuestra "relación" —zanjé mis últimas palabras con tanta ironía que no creí que fuese yo quien decía aquello.

Después de eso, Darién dio por terminada la cita, llevándome a casa lo más rápido que pudo. Se le notaban a leguas las ganas de pelear que tenía para conmigo y su urgencia de deshacerse al menos esa noche de mí.

Camino hacia la reja en donde descanso ambas manos mientras aprieto con fuerza el alambrado como intentando liberar la tensión que me apalea. Secretamente he soñado en tantas ocasiones con esta escena, con nuestro reencuentro.

En todas esas imaginaciones era siempre _él_ el primero en llegar, y yo aún con mi uniforme escolar, corría hasta su figura abrazándolo por la espalda echa un mar de llanto. Lo veía girarse regalándome esa mirada que sólo mi estrella posee. _Él_ besaba primero mis mejillas para enjuagar mis lamentos, y al fin sin palabras de por medio, ni rechazos estúpidos, mucho menos miedo; buscaba mis labios suplicantes regalándome un beso sincero. Tal vez esa es la razón que me tiene aquí primero; el recelo a querer reproducir esas ilusiones, porque aún temo, no soy libre, debo tenerlo muy presente.

He dejado de voltear a ver el reloj, sumida en mis pensamientos, imaginándolo de pie tras de mí, que en el momento en que siento unas cálidas palmas sobre mis hombros casi me juzgo loca, y que mi mente me está jugando en contra. Un apretoncito seguido de su torso muy cerca de mí, me recuerda que ya no estoy soñando e instintivamente contengo un suspiro.

Cierro los ojos y en silencio me doy la vuelta, me resulta curiosa esta extraña reproducción con un cambio de posiciones. Aun no me atrevo a verlo. Lo aprecio más alto y eso me turba, aunque no quiera.

—Bombón…

Escucharlo es un bálsamo acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, me siento flotante, pero también estoy dudosa, temo abrir los ojos y no verlo ahí.

—Abre los ojos — susurra en mi oído estremeciéndome—. ¿Acaso no deseas ver a este chico tan guapo?

Sonrío, no ha dejado de ser un engreído, y eso me derrite tanto.

Siento mis pupilas dilatarse, frente a mí sólo tengo su pecho que atribuyo es más grande, más fuerte y en efecto también está más alto.

Al fin alzo la mirada.

¡Qué zafiros tan hermosos, cubiertos por la negrura de sus pestañas! Están cristalinos, afables, tiernos y la emoción me consume.

—Seiya —musito con la voz entrecortada, me asombra el pensar cuánto hemos llorado con este reencuentro.

Lo siento rodearme con sus brazos fuertes y depositar un tierno beso sobre mi cabello al tiempo que aspira mi aroma haciéndome cosquillas con su nariz. Quizás no hubo el beso arrebatado de mis sueños, pero esta proximidad es tan íntima, tan nuestra que considero supera por mucho lo que yo imaginaba.

—¿Estoy soñando? —pregunta hundiendo su rostro en el espacio de mi cuello y aquello me tienta a ser yo quien tome la iniciativa de lo que realmente deseo pase, pero me detengo.

—Pues si es un sueño, supongo que es uno muy bonito.

Me aferra.

—Te extrañé como un loco.

Mi garganta se cierra, de nuevo siento el nudo formándose, no he dejado de ser una llorona. Y entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué no regresó antes?

—¿A qué has vuelto? —lanzo tal vez demasiado seco, porque se incorpora al instante apartándome un poco.

Sus mejillas coloreadas lo hacen ver más guapo, pero el ceño que se forma en su frente me indica que aquello es serio, y temo que algo malo le esté sucediendo.

Busco encontrar respuestas, pero no puedo.

—¿Sigues siendo tan despistada como para no saberlo?

Agacho la mirada avergonzada.

—Seiya, yo…

Antes de que diga nada, él toma mi mentón obligándome a verlo. Mi corazón está agitado, y juro que si no fuese porque me tiene sujeta con la otra mano por la cintura yo caería.

—Te mueres porque te repita que me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea —dice con media sonrisa socarrona.

Finjo una mueca, me encanta que sea así, y a la vez me asusta verme tan descubierta.

—Tal vez sí —respondo dejándolo frío, lo sé porque su sonrisa desaparece para dar paso a esos azulinos ojos más abiertos que el mar mismo.

Ahora soy yo que la sonríe, no obstante, mis pómulos sigan calados.

En un impulso le echo los brazos al cuello obligándome a ponerme de puntillas.

—Tengo miedo —confieso mientras recorro con mis manos su espalda.

—Lo sé, pero yo estoy aquí.

—Quizás tengo miedo de ti.

—¿De mí o de lo que sientes?

¡Lo sabe! Como lo sabe todo el mundo.

—No digas nada, mi intención no es confundirte, pero esto me lo debo, me debo el luchar por ti y por lo que quiero.

Quiero decirle que no hay confusiones, que lo sé, sé quién es el dueño enteramente de mis desvelos, y que es él, que muy probablemente siempre lo fue.

Sigo sin pronunciar una palabra, tan sólo colgada de su recio cuello.

—Bombón, quiero que sepas que, aunque no te conocí antes, aunque tienes novio y que yo no pertenezco aquí, mi amor por ti es más grande que todo, y estoy dispuesto a esperar a que te des cuenta.

—Seiya…

Mi estrella me separa un poco y toma con delicadeza extrema mi rostro entre sus finas manos.

—No quiero verte así, esa no es la Serena de la que me enamoré, quiero ver de nuevo esa sonrisa radiante, sin miedos, ¡entendido!

Yo sólo puedo alcanzar a asentir.

—Vine por una oportunidad, sólo tú sabrás el momento para dármela, por lo pronto, déjame cumplir lo que te prometí.

¿Una promesa? Busco con premura en el pasado, intentado descifrar lo que dice, pero sus labios me asaltan tomándome por sorpresa.

Cierro los ojos temblando, con ese beso puro que me quema, y anhelo más que nunca tener las agallas para olvidarme de todo, para mandar al carajo el destino autoimpuesto y voltearle el rostro.

Me ha rozado apenas la comisura del labio, en ese resquicio reservado para los besos cobardes. En ese pedacito de piel que sabe más a deseo que cualquier otra parte porque no es un contacto de amigos, pero tampoco de amantes.

—Voy a secuestrarte —susurra todavía tan cerca que su aliento acaramelado me cala los sentidos.

Sin decir más me toma de la mano y su sonrisa me llena el corazón.

Salimos presurosos, bajando a trompicones los escalones, el Señor Fukuhoshi nos observa alegre, y presiento que se piensa en que al fin nos hemos decidido a estar juntos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Su auto nos espera, me abre con galantería la portezuela, y una excitación me recorre. Me siento como una adolescente de nuevo.

Durante el trayecto ambos nos sonreímos como bobos, y yo de vez en cuando desvío la mirada al camino porque me descubro con la vista clavada en sus labios, ¡Dioses! ¡Cómo lo deseo!

El trayecto parece largo, un anuncio despidiendo a la ciudad y la caseta de peaje me alertan.

—¡Te has tomado muy en serio esto del secuestro, jovencito!

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me lo tomo muy en serio —responde con la voz profunda—. Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, pero pretendo que te sientas cómoda por eso no vamos al original.

Mi rostro se torna rojizo.

Al final entramos a Yokohama, tenía años sin visitar aquella ciudad. Puedo darme cuenta de la felicidad que le provoca el verme tan emocionada.

Luego de alguna búsqueda rápida por el _GPS_ de su _Smartphone,_ Seiya me indica que casi hemos llegado. Al final de la avenida por la que transitamos diviso una enorme rueda de la fortuna, y volteo a verlo ansiosa.

—¿Crees que es muy infantil? —musita dudoso.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Eres el mejor! —digo abalanzándome sobre su brazo libre _._

Me separo pronto, estoy siendo demasiado efusiva y mi sentir tarde o temprano terminará traicionándome.

Bajamos entre risas contagiosas, sin decirlo parece que hemos pactado no hablar de los años que han pasado, ni de las decisiones que nos obligaron a separarnos. Hoy sólo somos él, yo, y nuestra segunda cita.

Lo jalo emocionada hasta el primer puesto de comida que se me atraviesa, hambrienta por el delicioso sabor que despiden sus brochetas.

—Tres para mí, por favor ¿y tú Bombón?

—¡El doble! —contesto entusiasmada por la carcajada que suelta, al fin lo he escuchado y me siento tan feliz.

Luego de ser despachados y con Seiya cargando las ordenes corremos hasta las taquillas, los juegos estás próximos a cerrar por lo que debemos elegir muy bien a cuáles queremos subir.

¡La rueda de la fortuna!, respondo cuando me pregunta.

De unos pocos bocados termino mi comida ¡Me siento tan viva, tan yo! Así es siempre que Seiya está mi lado.

De nuevo carcajadas seguidas de una cara de preocupación cuando con torpeza resbalo antes de subir a la canastilla. Me toma con firmeza por los brazos y me alza sin dejar de abrazarme, otra vez estamos en esa cercanía que me tienta, y me invita a ya dejarme ir.

—¿Estás bien? —dice intentado contener una risa escandalosa.

—¡Ya ríete!

Me obedece, pero lo hace por lo bajo, mientras me planta un beso en la mejilla.

—Anda, sube.

Comienzo a creer que hace aquello para ponerme impaciente, para que sea yo la que no soporte tenerlo tan cerca y me decida a morder esos labios de tentación. Inconscientemente me muerdo el propio y su mirada fija en mi acción me ruboriza.

—Te han sentado bien los años, Bomboncito —musita cerrando la puertita de seguridad.

—A ti igual —concedo intentado no sonar muy torpe, para nadie es novedad que no soy precisamente una experta en flirteo.

—Lo sé —dice guiñándome uno de esos zafiros de impacto.

—¡Qué molesto!

—Sabes que bromeo, si quieres sinceridad estoy muerto de miedo.

—No me digas que te asustan las alturas.

—Me asusta el no poder contenerme.

Trago saliva. Mi corazón emprende la carrera y el golpeteo bajo mi pecho me acalora.

Nos quedamos unos segundos suspendidos en la cúspide, el suave balanceo de la canastilla parece animarnos, sumado al silencio que pende como una gota amenazando con caer al vacío de nuestros sentimientos que ahora sé son mutuos.

No puedo decir quién es el primero en abandonarse a sus pasiones, porque somos ambos buscándonos. El juego se reanuda abruptamente y con torpeza nos obliga a sentarnos nuevamente justo cuando estamos por acortar la distancia.

Mis mejillas están sonrosadas, y las suyas también.

Después de un par de vueltas, bajamos de la rueda envueltos en esa extraña sensación. No puedo creer que estuve a punto de besarlo, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo me molesta la interrupción, otra oportunidad como aquella, no creo que venga pronto.

Camino sin más hacia el siguiente juego, pero con pesar veo que ya no dejan subir a nadie, el parque va a cerrar.

—Hemos venido muy tarde.

—Sí, es una lástima, ¡mataría por verte como hace ya tanto!, petrificada en la Casa del Terror.

Gimo enarcando una ceja.

—¡No hablaras en serio!, te recuerdo que eras tú el que estaba pegado a mí gritando como un niño de cuatro años.

Él sonríe como recordando aquello.

—En ese caso soy un excelente actor.

—¿Actor?

—Es admirable lo que uno tiene que hacer para estar muy cerquita de la chica que le gusta, ¿no crees?

Ya no sé qué más decirle, ese hombre tiene una habilidad en efecto admirable para trastocarme completa. Sencillamente me desarma.

—Será en otra ocasión, entonces —suelto al fin recuperando un poco el aliento.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una tercera cita? —dice llevándose las manos a la boca con gesto exagerado de impresión.

—No cabe duda que te volviste peor en todos estos años —digo girando hacia la salida.

—Serena.

Cuando dice mi nombre no sé qué pensar o sentir. Me paro en seco esperando que diga algo más.

—Estoy bromeando todo esto porque es la única forma que encuentro para que no te des cuenta que mis manos tiemblan —al tiempo que se confiesa sus palmas reposan en mi cintura, obligándome a voltear—. Promete que no vas a pensar en nada.

—Lo prometo... —murmuro con un poco de duda de no saber si lo que creo es a lo que se refiere.

Me toma con más fuerza asiéndome a su pecho y yo entre abro los labios a sabiendas de que pronto serán electrificados.

—Te amo —musita a milímetros de mi boca agitada, y yo me dejo llevar.

Besarlo es diferente a todo, Seiya posee la ternura y la pasión conviviendo en perfecta armonía. Con el primer roce rompo irremediablemente lo que acabo de prometer, porque pienso. Pienso en él partiendo, en todas mis tardes vacías en las que pretendí que no lo extrañaba y en lo miserable que es todo si él no está.

Su tibia lengua regodeándose conmigo me hace regresar a lo que me acontece.

Mis brazos antes refundidos en mi pecho, se escurren hasta su cuello, y mis manos repasan su suave nuca enredándose de tanto en tanto en su espesa cabellera.

Al fin hago lo que tanto deseaba y con audacia muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior, él me comprime y puedo sentir su mano derecha apresando mi mejilla.

Quiero morirme besándolo.

Su sentimiento acumulado me llega en forma de gotitas cayendo sobre mis parpados. Seiya llora mientras me besa y el corazón se me arruga.

¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta! ¡Me pregunto si algún día podré perdonarme el haberlo hecho sufrir!

Tengo ante mí al hombre más bondadoso del Universo entero, al que se entrega sin medida, y él único que siempre confío ciegamente en mí.

Me abandono entre sus brazos, y atesoro en mi memoria cada partecita de él y esta maravillosa sensación de liberación.

Por mi mente desfilan todas las imágenes de hace cinco años, mientras sigo probando esos labios suaves y dulces que me enseñan que el cielo existe, y se llama Seiya Kou.

.

.

 _"_ _Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca, que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar._

 _Llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias, que tus manos aún tiemblan si me escuchan hablar". LODVG._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hello!_

 _Mis conejitos, qué olvidados los he tenido, espero me perdonen, pero quien me tiene en FB no me dejará mentir, me puse un fiestón de aquellos como adolescente descarriada y apenas me ando recuperando._

 _Le estuve dando vueltas a cuál fic actualizar, y ¡qué les digo! este es mi nuevo bebecito, sé que las otras también son importantes, y créanme, no las dejaré pero la musa anda un poco de vacaciones y no quiero entregarles algo mal hecho sólo porque sí. Sé que me quieren (ajá) y me tendrán paciencia. :) Ya le voy a bajar a mi vida de socialité y a mi adicción al trabajo para ponerme a mano prontito._

 _Pero bueno, aquí una nueva entrega (algo corta) pero no me hagan mucho caso, 'maybe' será de dos partes. La verdad es que no iba a terminar en besito, pero lo consideré un regalito para todas las fans de esta parejita, además de que Seiya no cruzó media Vía Láctea para no llevarse aunque fuese un piquito._

 _Me emociona mucho el rumbo de esto, ya pronto comenzarán a ver que habrá más involucrados, nuevos capítulos, nuevos personajes narrándonos sus historias._

 _Quiero agradecer profundamente a ti que pasas por este mi espacio y te das la oportunidad de leerme, lo atesoro._

 _¡_ _Besos a todos!_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	9. Setsuna

**LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y LA ERA DE LA PERSEIDA ROJA**

 **PARTE II: LUNA CRECIENTE**

* * *

 **SETSUNA**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _It might not be the right time, I might not be the right one,_

 _but there's something about us I want to say, cause' there's something between us anyway" DP._

 _._

 _._

¿Cómo sobrellevar la maldición solitaria, sin sentirte desquiciar?, tal vez su caricia fue la respuesta.

A diferencia de las otras _Sailors_ , mi renacimiento siempre ha estado marcado por una constante misión, la de proteger las líneas intactas del Tiempo. Ser la guardiana de las puertas de Cronos y vigilar que el destino siga su curso corriente.

Siento el frío calándome hondo bajo las suelas de mis botas, mientras avanzo de un lado a otro, recargándome de vez en vez en mi báculo. Por estas fechas me es irritable el ver la piedra que pende de él como si fuese un tortuoso y estúpido recordatorio, y sobre todo el motivo desleal y traidor que me tiene hoy aquí con el vientre semi abultado.

Cierro mis ojos secos, vaciados, y memoro con agridulce inquietud el día en que le conocí.

Era una jornada habitual en la Puerta del Tiempo, y a pesar de que sabía que ese encuentro llegaría tarde o temprano; desconocía por completo el cómo, cuándo y en dónde sería.

Un aura desconocida me alertó al instante, había un intruso y yo en automático desenfundé mi estaca poniéndola al frente de mí, mientras con voz enérgica ordené que quién fuese el osado invasor se mostrase ante mí.

—Con que es cierto… —pronunció una voz grave, detrás de mi guardia.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —rebatí, intentando no perder el control de mi cuerpo, seguía sin poder apreciar al interlocutor.

—No temas, Señora del Tiempo, soy tan sólo un visitante, un espectador deseoso de conocerle.

—¿A mí?

—¿Le sorprende?

—¡Muéstrate! —grité ansiosa, deseaba verle primero, había algo en ese tono que me ponía dudosa.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, mi Lady.

Como un vientecillo matutino acompañado de un aroma penetrante a azaleas se presentó quien supe en automático se trataba de mi anunciada perdición.

Mi vista reparó en la mirada ardiente que prodigó no a mí, sino a la piedra Granate en la cúspide de mi báculo sagrado.

Temí.

El embrujo hacia mi preciada joya cesó luego de unos instantes en que aquel hombre regresó de su ensoñación para al fin notarme.

Su pulcra vestimenta blanca iba decorada con finas hebras del más delicado hilo de oro logrando un exquisito brocado por todo el torso, terminando en dos medallones refulgentes a cada lado de sus ensanchados hombros; sosteniendo una nívea capa que ondeaba con el aire enrareciendo el ambiente de nuestro primer encuentro.

—Permítame presentarme mi Lady, soy…

—No hace falta, sé tu nombre.

Aquel hombre enarcó una ceja con gesto de incredulidad, a la vez que incorporaba el cuerpo de su interrumpida reverencia. Sus finos cabellos rosáceos oscilaron pretenciosos por su frente adornada por aquella oscura luna creciente, y mi corazón tembló.

Era mi oportunidad de cambiar la historia, pero mi destino también estaba trazado. Como una maldición antigua estaba el encontrarme con esos ojos de alejandrina que mi mente desordenaba; obedeciendo sin más a mis locas ansias de estar a su lado, aunque bien sabía me arrastrarían a la ruina.

—Me halaga el saberme conocido por tan hermosa dama —zanjó con tanta seducción que mis piernas flaquearon.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Deseaba conocer a la dueña de la piedra Granate, la única en su tipo que no está en mi poder.

Sus pasos libres y alargados acortaron la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, electrificando con cada centímetro menos los pensamientos que pecaminosamente me asaltaban la piel olvidada.

—Pues ya que la has visto, puedes marcharte —dije intentado sonar convincente, tal vez ese hombre entendería mi frialdad y la horrible profecía de mi traición no se cumpliría.

—¿Así de descorteses son todos los Guardianes de Cronos? —preguntó con una sardónica sonrisa perlando su rostro.

—Lo siento, pero este no es un sitio de recreación.

—A mí me parece todo lo contrario, casi siento que podría pasar largas temporadas por acá —musitó muy cerca de mi oreja, al tiempo que una fina hebra de mi verdoso cabello danzaba entre sus dedos.

—¿Acaso el Señor Black de _Némesis_ no tiene mejores asuntos que atender?

Garnet Black* se re pegó más a mí hundiendo su perfilada nariz sobre la sombra oscura de mis hombros descubiertos.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya, Setsuna?

Mis sentidos se helaron, ¡cuántos siglos habían pasado para que alguien que no fuesen mis amigos me nombrase así!

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—¿Tu nombre? Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, ¡cómo sabes el mío y de dónde vengo!

—Yo sé muchas cosas, y tú no olvides que soy la Guardiana del Tiempo, y que ese no es mi nombre, soy _Sailor Plut_. Te advierto que si no retiras tu presencia lo más pronto posible no dudaré en utilizar esta piedra que ves con tanta codicia.

—Y yo no sé por qué presiento que no lo harías… Setsuna —repitió tomando mi brazo.

—¡Basta! —desdeñé apartándome de su peligroso toque, bastaba un acercamiento más para olvidarme de todo.

—Sé todo sobre ti, mi querida _Plut_ —allanó retrocediendo sólo unos pasos concediendo el llamarme como más me apetecía. Se alejó lo menos como para seguir percibiendo ese aroma aflorado—. He estado obsesionado contigo y tu poderoso Granate durante mucho tiempo, más del que crees.

—¿Y qué pretendes? Sabes perfecto que esta gema le pertenece al Milenio de Plata y algún día al Neo Reino, nada puedes hacer para volverla una pieza importante de tu colección.

Garnet Black rio por lo bajo, haciéndome entender que mi atropellada advertencia le tenía sin cuidado.

—Setsuna, Setsuna, ¡qué ingenua eres! —dijo regresando a mi nombre de pila—. Creí que Lady Plut, la _Sailor del Cambio_ , y dueña de la Piedra Granate sería más… perspicaz.

Con absoluta audacia, esa misma que sin reparos gritaba yo no poseía, el _Señor de Némesis_ se colocó detrás de mí, recorriendo con sus afiladas garras mi escueta cintura, y ahí me perdí, me rendí por completo al mal.

—No siempre es necesario tener en una estantería del cristal más resistente a tu joya más preciada. No necesito eso para saber que esa piedra me pertenece.

—Vete… —susurré con falso deseo, mientras los labios rojizos del patriarca y Rey de la familia de la Luna Negra me recorrían el hueco del cuello haciéndome suspirar.

—Tranquila, _Sailor Plut_ , no quiero forcejear para obtenerlas a ambas, no es mi estilo —murmuró asiéndome por el mentón que con brusquedad exquisita volteó hacia sus labios entre abiertos obligándome a corresponder su pasión.

Desde aquel maldito día nuestros encuentros se volvieron una constante, un vaivén de emociones prohibidas y caricias capaces de refundirme en el infierno de donde estaba segura él provenía.

Los meses pasaron, convirtiéndose en años. Con cada nueva visita mi corazón se iba embargando de un amor triste, porque era indebido. En más de una ocasión mi razón me tentó a detener mi insensatez, pero nunca pude; en el Rey Garnet Black encontré el remanso de felicidad que el destino, que irrisoriamente protegía me había deparado.

¡Las _Sailors_ no aman! Me repetía una y otra vez a la par de las sacudidas febriles que mi ser vivía entre los brazos de mi amante. Y él, como un loco sediento me tomaba para hacerme suya como si al hacerlo esa piedra que tanto deseaba se fusionase conmigo y entonces nos poseyera a las dos.

Sacudo la frente intentado disipar los fantasmas de su presencia. Debo irme pronto, o comenzará a sospechar que algo sucede conmigo.

Me pregunto, de qué podría ser capaz Garnet Black de saber que en mí cargo al fruto de nuestra clandestina y silente unión.

Abandono al fin los linderos de la Puerta del Tiempo a sabiendas de que esta vez no me será nada fácil convencerlos de ayudarme, no gracias al regreso de esos tres.

Mi llegada a la Tierra se ve envuelta en una férrea lluvia que amenaza con convertirse en tormenta. Mi cuerpo desacostumbrado al nuevo ente que crece en mí se remueve incómodo e irremediablemente termino devolviendo el poco bocado que probé al llegar.

Voy refugiándome de a poco entre los escasos techos de una ciudad cada vez más urbanizada. Rogando que las fuerzas no me abandonen, y me permitan llegar hasta su casa.

Suspiro profundo ante mi desdicha, e instintivamente llevo mis manos al vientrecillo ligeramente curveado. Aunque mi corazón ahora esté maldito por el amor cruento hacia Black, la verdad es que internamente siempre deseé que fuese él quien me salvase de mi propia historia.

Saber del amor con que procuraría a mi hija me hacían ver que Darién Chiba era el tipo de hombre con quien yo hubiese soñado estar de haberme sido permitido el enamorarme.

Lo único que ansiaba era encontrarlo solo, enfrentarme a Serena Tsukino en definitiva no era algo que pudiese soportar, al menos no en este momento. Además, desconocía la situación sentimental de ambos, algo había logrado intuir con las fechas no coincidentes entre la creación de Tokio de Cristal y mi desliz, sumado a los vaticinios desmoronándose aceleradamente. De haber seguido todo como estaba estipulado, para estos momentos yo debería estarme dirigiendo al palacio de Cristal a hablar con los Neo Monarcas, y no al departamento de Chiba.

Son casi las siete de la tarde cuando apenas y rozo el botón de su _interphone._

—Diga —pronuncia con hosquedad.

—Príncipe Edymion —respondo con solemnidad. A pesar de que hacia mis adentros siempre lo llamo por el nombre de Darién, ante él no puedo.

—Espera, bajo por ti.

Ingreso al vestíbulo del complejo en que vive, es amplio, sobrio, pulcro, así como él. Lo veo salir del elevador con sus característicos _Dockers_ y un _sweater_ ligero de cachemira parda. Me saluda apenas con una inclinación de cabeza, su ceño es profundo, no tiene la característica mirada afable que me regálese antaño, ni la mística sonrisa prodigada por el futuro Rey, este hombre luce totalmente distinto.

Amargado.

Sin mediar palabras se adentra nuevamente en dirección al elevador, y sé en el acto que quiere que lo siga. Pulsa el onceavo piso, y yo contengo los deseos de vomitar ante la agitación que el viaje ascendente provoca en mi maltrecho estómago.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Eh, sí, sí, supongo que algo cansada.

—Puedo revisarte si quieres, te ves muy pálida.

—No es necesario, Príncipe, son otros motivos los que me tienen aquí.

—Darién… —susurra volteándome el rostro—. Sólo dime Darién.

Nunca había estado a solas con él, aquello me es extraño. Chiba no lo sabe, pero en el futuro mi devoción por el Rey Endymion caía casi en una obsesión. Nunca supe si era por lo guapo que me parecía o porque sin chistar fue el padre amoroso y bueno que mi Pequeña Dama necesitaba.

—¿Segura que no tienes nada? —inquiere mientras abre el departamento.

Me ensimismé tanto que no noté que él estaba de pie esperando que hablase.

—Lo siento, estoy algo dispersa.

Darién concede con la mirada, parece cansado. Lo veo enfilarse hacia la cocina de donde extrae un par de tazas y algo de té de hierbabuena. El aroma calma mis náuseas y tomo asiento frente a él. Mis palmas caladas se refriegan ansiosas contra la falda que comienza a apretarme.

—Supongo que estás aquí porque sabes que algo no anda bien entre Serena y yo —comienza él.

—Algo hay de eso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Darién contiene una mueca, sorbe con avidez del líquido humeante empañándose los cristales de las gafas que ha recogido de la mesilla de centro. Ese pequeño gesto lo hace lucir etéreo, y me parece que tengo ante mí a otro hombre, jamás imaginé que el futuro Rey tuviese complicaciones de visión.

—El problema es que no ha pasado nada, y yo me pregunto en dónde demonios están las _Outers_ cuando realmente se les necesita.

Su pregunta retórica me incomoda, hace tanto que no sé nada de mis compañeras. Cada una se ha dedicado a sus asuntos, y qué decir de mí que me he vuelto una traidora.

—Las predicciones no coinciden, Prín… Darién —termino corrigiendo.

—¡Y crees que no lo sé! Tienes que ayudarme.

Sin darme cuenta de en qué momento pasa, lo tengo muy cerca, sujetando la mano que conservo libre mientras con la otra retira la taza para poder tomarme ambas.

—Darién… yo…

—Por favor Setsuna, eres la única que puede hacer algo por salvar mi compromiso y el futuro. Serena está mal, se dejó deslumbrar por una tonta ilusión adolescente, pero yo soy su indicado, además Rini —percibo su voz quebrar al nombrarla—. Mi hija, yo no podría vivir sabiendo que ella no…

Libero una mano para ahora ser yo quien lo sostenga, obligándolo a verme a los ojos.

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte.

El joven pelinegro toma asiento junto a mí sin soltarme. Sus manos se me antojan cálidas y viriles. Aparto con celeridad dichos pensamientos, ¡acaso no me es suficiente perjurio el haberme revolcado con el Rey Oscuro como para encima desear a mi legítimo soberano!

Desconozco cómo comenzar aquella confesión. Así es que resuelvo que es mejor que la obviedad corpórea sea la introducción de mi súplica.

Me incorporo dejando a Darién echado y elevo ligeramente la blusa holgada que llevo puesta, dejando expuesta mi incipiente gestación sobre la falda de tubo, que calculo va cercana a la doceava semana.

Parece no entender del todo mi acción, aunque sus ojos recaen en mi vientre.

—Yo, no…

—Estoy embarazada —musito conteniendo las lágrimas agolpadas en mi garganta.

Darién carraspea.

—Bueno, eso sí que es una sorpresa, pensé que ustedes…

—¿No podíamos?, bueno en teoría no debemos, más sí podemos —digo dejándome caer nuevamente en el mullido sofá.

Se sacude con molestia.

—¿Quién es el padre? —pregunta como intentado aclarar las lagunas que mi irreflexiva declaración le ha dejado.

Suspiro hondo, sé que esa historia no se la espera, sobre todo porque Garnet Black no es un personaje que figure en su imaginario. Para él, la Familia Black Moon se reduce al clan presidido por el Príncipe Diamante, futuro hijo de Garnet y por ende medio hermano de Rini.

Entre sollozos contenidos le relato nuestros encuentros, y quién es él. El peligro que supone el nacimiento de mi hija es latente. Ella lleva la semilla oscura dentro de sí.

—Entonces, quieres decir que Serena, es decir, la Neo Reina Serenity y yo aceptamos ser los padres de Rini.

—Sí, si la historia estuviese siguiendo su curso normal para estos momentos ustedes deberían estar ya gobernando y al enterarse de mi estado la Neo Reina tomaría esa decisión.

—Pe-pero ¿por qué?

—Porque Rini contiene una semilla estelar impura y a la vez sumamente poderosa. La única forma de evitar una catástrofe en el futuro era que el poder del Cristal de Plata residiese dentro de ella.

Con pesar relato el cómo el día del nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama, la Neo Reina estuvo a mi lado, para que con el primer soplo de la nueva vida, ella pudiese depositar un fragmento del Cristal Lunar dentro del cuerpo de la niña, sellando así el poder maligno de su ser, de ahí que ella pudiese transformarse y usar el poder de su supuesta madre.

Darién parece no dar crédito a mis palabras, y sé por su semblante desencajado que le ha dolido el no saberse el padre biológico.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Ustedes me lo prohibieron, fue una condicionante, y la verdad es que yo nunca tuve el valor suficiente.

—Entonces Rini, no es…

—¡Es tu hija Darién!, la amaste y protegiste desde el momento en que la tuviste entre tus brazos, tú y la Neo Reina, yo estoy sumamente agradecida, mi castigo fue el ver crecer a mi hija en las sombras, ser tan sólo su protectora y amiga; nada más.

El Doctor Chiba se levanta de su asiento recorriendo la estancia, ha dejado las gafas sobre el respaldo del sillón. Se talla los ojos, adusto, y no sé si es porque quiere llorar o porque está harto de todo el drama que es su ilusoria vida. Mi corazón se aflige.

Se para en seco, observando a través de su ventanal la magnífica vista de Tokio, las luces de la ciudad comienzan a hacer su aparición, ha oscurecido.

—Eso quiere decir que Serena y yo debemos estar juntos para contrarrestar ese poder maligno que dices tiene la niña, ¿cierto? —acuña con reflexión.

En el caso práctico no es así, si bien la jurisdicción que el Heredero de la Tierra posee es grande, tan sólo es un apoyo, que en dado caso pudiese ser reemplazado por alguien igual o más potentado que él. Serena Tsukino tiene el suficiente poder como para menguar sola el problema que significa esta unión maldita, pero no deseo decirle eso. Él es el único que puede estar conmigo, de mi lado, además de que no concibo mejor padre para mi Rini que Darién Chiba.

—Así es, ustedes tienen que estar juntos.

Puedo apreciar una risa floja escapar de sus labios otrora cerrados.

—Bien, en ese caso, debemos pensar muy bien cómo actuaremos. ¿Puedo confiar plenamente en ti?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias, Setsuna, me siento muy perdido, todo esto ha venido a descolocar mi mundo, pero de algo sí estoy seguro. Serena es mía y de nadie más.

Los huesos me tiemblan, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora mi lealtad, si es que queda un ápice de ella en esta traidora está para con él, para Darién nada más.

.

.

"Y a la primera persona que me lleve a la verdad, pienso entregarle mi tiempo, no quiero esperar más.

Yo no te entiendo cuando me hablas ¡qué mala suerte! Y tú dices que la vida tiene cosas así de fuertes.

Yo te puedo contar cómo es una llama por dentro, yo puedo decirte cuánto es que pesa su fuego.

Y es que amar en soledad es como un pozo sin fondo, donde no existe ni Dios, donde no existen verdades". AS.

.

.

* * *

 _¡A que no se veían venir esto! ¿O sí? :O_

 _¡Hola, hola, hola, mis conejitos bellos!_

 _Una nueva entrega y el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Quiero contarles un poco de cómo surgió esta idea. Así es que aquí voy._

 _Cuando realicé mi primer fic Post Stars era una novata, y como muchos me dejé llevar por la "vieja confiable" hacer a Seiya el padre de Rini, pero no me dejó un buen sabor de boca, la verdad es que no odio a ningún personaje porque es estúpido (sorry, así lo veo) pero sí hay uno que otro que me molesta, la bola rosa es uno de ellos._

 _Nunca entendí porque era tan mala con Serena y tenía esa obsesión enferma con su papá. Luego de darle vueltas me dije, a veeeeeeeeeeeeer, quién es la única que la tolera además de Darién (?) Sailor Plut._

 _Debo confesar que me pasó por la mente el que Setsuna y Darién tuvieran un desliz, porque sabemos del 'crush' entre ellos, pero entonces cómo justificas que ella tuviera a Rini y Serena lo aceptara sin más y abnegada, si nuestra Princesa es súper celosa (punto uno) y eso podría significar una oportunidad para huir de ese horrible destino que odiamos y correr a los brazos de Seiya. Entonces, pensé y pensé y dije mmmm, ¡ÁREA DE OPORTUNIDAD!_

 _Asi nació Garnet Black* Garnet para los que no se les dé mucho eso del inglés es Granate, la piedra que casualmente tiene Plut en su báculo, y si se fijaron en la descripción (si no regrese, jaja) es la viva imagen de la bola rosa._

 _Serena igual no iba a tolerar una infidelidad, pero por salvaguardar a sus seres queridos, ya sabemos que la chica hace todo._

 _Garnet es un personaje enteramente mío, espero que les guste, aún no defino el grado de participación que tendrá, pero bueno si lo quieren imaginar sólo piensen en el suculento de Diamante con el cabello rosa (ojo, el color de Rini, no de Rubeus)._

 _Me extendí de más en esta explicación, pero la consideré necesaria. Una disculpa de ante mano si esperaban otro capítulo SxS pero esto ya tiene una estructura, y lo que va de a poco se disfruta más, confíen en mí._

 _¡Les mando mucho amor!_

 _Happy Valentine's day!_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	10. Seiya III

**SEIYA**

* * *

.

.

 _"Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca. Déjame que voy a detener las horas._

 _Volveré a pintar de azul el Universo, haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño" PA._

.

.

Al fin me encuentro en casa, después de esa maravillosa reunión en la que pude materializar mis sueños.

Me tumbo de un salto sobre el acojinado colchón, clavando mi mirada en la lámpara apagada en lo alto de mi techo. Todavía me siento desorbitado, me cuesta creer que sea yo el que esté en este momento subido en esa nube que la gente conoce como _amor correspondido_. Sí, he experimentado una genuina y estupenda correspondencia.

Mis labios se curvean en una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, y con estupor aprecio que mi labio inferior se muestra un poco hinchado. Lo muerdo nuevamente como memorando los sinuosos mordisqueos que mi Bombón me prodigó esta noche. ¡Quién diría que es algo salvaje esa niña!

Suspiro, llenando mis pulmones de ese sentimiento de paz que pensé jamás tendría. Hace una noche exacta que mi ansiedad no me permitía conciliar el sueño. Expectante al saberla tan próxima.

Durante esta mañana, medianamente pude atender algunos asuntos que en palabras de Taiki eran prioritarios para nuestro relanzamiento. En palabras mías la prioridad tenía nombre y apellido, Serena Tsukino.

Mi vista recaía en cualquier artefacto que contuviese la hora. Paredes, canillas ajenas, celulares, cualquier objeto que me dijese que estaba cada vez más cerca de las cinco de la tarde operaba en mí como un resorte, expandiendo y contrayendo con fuerza mi avidez por verla.

Luego vino a mí la elección que había arreglado por sitio de reunión, me preguntaba cómo demonios haría para entrar a la Preparatoria, que al arribar allí; no entendí del todo el por qué aquel amable señor me había dejado pasar así, sin más.

Debo decir, que me quedé helado al contemplarla de espaldas observando hacia la nada. Yo había llegado una hora antes. Nervioso y sobre todo impaciente como siempre he sido, no pude soportar el estar en mi recámara, así es que, en el primer descuido de mis hermanos, tomé mi chaqueta, las llaves de mi auto y me enfilé hacia aquel viejo distrito.

Cinco minutos estuve ahí, estático frente a la entrada principal con el estómago revuelto y las manos sudorosas. Cinco minutos y mi pie en el acelerador me obligó a ir a dar algunas vueltas por la redonda para calmarme, debo suponer que en mi repentina huida llegó ella.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse en su totalidad de su visión. Se veía hermosa, con ese peinado que amé no hubiese dejado de lado porque eso la hacía ser muy ella, y el aroma de su perfume anunciándose como un heraldo, haciéndome saber que ese sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

No pude emitir sonido alguno, no sabía de qué forma hacerle saber que estaba ahí, de nuevo, por ella. En un impulso mis manos fueron a parar sobre sus hombros y le sentí estremecer.

No recuerdo cómo me fueron saliendo las palabras, ni siquiera sé cómo no me solté a llorar junto con ella cuando al fin pude abrazarla, escucharla decir mi nombre, y besarla suavemente por encima de la cabeza, aunque yo desease olvidarme de cualquier cortesía y engarzar mis labios con los suyos.

Volver a ver el sonrojo de su piel lechosa, tomarla de la mano y escucharla reír.

Confieso que ni siquiera tenía un plan elaborado, ella nunca lo supo, pero las cosas fueron saliendo naturales, llevadas únicamente por mi deseo de no dejarla escapar, de tenerla conmigo lo más que se pudiera.

Mis convulsiones internas se vieron peligrosamente incrementadas cada que ella consciente o inconscientemente mordía con sensual sutiliza la esquina inferior de su labiecillo apenas cubierto por una fina capa de labial rosado. Todavía no entiendo cómo pude contenerme tanto tiempo.

Está de más el decir que la cercanía que con timidez queríamos conseguir sin animarnos a ser más audaces en la rueda de la fortuna me mantuvo trastornado. ¡Quién puede soportar semejante tortura! ¡Cómo no hacer lo que hice bajando, si todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba con sus endemoniados aleteos que abrían y cerraban esos orbes de ensueño!

Quería besarla, ¡no!, necesitaba besarla.

"Promete que no vas a pensar en nada", atinadas palabras que salieron de _nosédónde._ Preámbulo bendito de mi osada acción, de mi declaración inicial en la que con fervor pude al fin decirle lo que tantas veces le solté al aire esperando que ella lo escuchase. "Te amo".

Todo mi ser tiembla cuando evoco la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, de su boca recibiendo mi ternura acumulada durante años, y sin más mis ojos se vuelven a humedecer presos de una emoción indescriptible, hermosa. Llena de ella, de mi Serena.

—Seiya… —murmuró con los labios pegados todavía a los míos que titiritaban.

Bombón se separó ligeramente buscando la fuente de mi estremecimiento. Sus ojos azorados se encontraron con los míos totalmente acuosos y una arruguita adornó su frente, estaba preocupada.

—Seiya, no… no llores —dijo mientras sus manos fungían como pañuelo.

Quería hablar, pero no podía, aquello me había rebasado. No entendía por qué no podía articular palabras y el hipo infantil terminó por romper la coraza que con los años me fui armando. Aquella muralla infranqueable de amor abnegado.

La variable había cambiado, ya no podía ser ese amigo incondicional, para ese momento dejé de ser merecedor de una insulsa amistad, yo ya era algo más, éramos algo más.

Lloré, mucho, pegado a su cuerpecito. Y ella tan sólo me abrazó con la fuerza que sus delicados brazos le permitían.

Nuestros labios volvieron a buscarse sin remedio, y entre sollozos salados la probé nuevamente. Cada vez más lento, como si el miedo de pensar que ese podía ser el primero, y el último beso entre nosotros me hiciese querer alentar el tiempo.

—Déjame reemplazarlo… —susurré en la pausa necesaria que todo beso arrebatado amerita.

Las palabras resbalaron por mis cuerdas vocales como aquella tarde en que olvidé quién era y porqué estaba en la Tierra para volcar todos mis sentimientos en esa sencilla pero profunda suplica. Yo quise y quería auténticamente ocupar el lugar de quien consideraba no la merecía.

Mi rubia me separó al instante abriendo de más los celestes ojos, como procesando mi petición con tintes de antaño.

—Eso… no…

Una punzada estuvo a punto de atravesar mi alma cuando su cálida sonrisa me alivió aun sin estar herido.

—No tienes que reemplazar nada, tú…

Mi llanto cesó. Su frase me envolvió tibia, pero el miedo a malinterpretar prematuramente la paráfrasis implícita en sus pausas me mantuvo al borde de lo políticamente correcto. Esperar a que ella hablase.

—Tú… tienes tu lugar —continúo—. No hay nada que reemplazar si siempre se ha tenido un espacio propio, aquí —dijo señalando con el índice el centro de su pecho, ahí en donde llevaba como un tatuaje el medallón de transformación.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —vacilé—. Serena, yo no podría soportar el…

Sus labios me apresaron acallando las dudas internas que la decepción había minado por todo mi ser.

—¿Acaso el gran Seiya Kou duda que una simple muchachita como yo se haya enamorado de él?

"Enamorado" una palabra bastó para endulzarme de la forma más bella, y sonreí.

—Pero no estamos hablando de una simple muchachita.

Una mueca apareció en sus labiecillos ahora desprovistos de retoque gracias a mis besos. Pude dilucidar entonces que Bombón pensaba que el mundo entero atribuía su magnificencia al proceder de su alma reencarnada. Y aunque yo jamás pondría en tela de juicio aquella aseveración, lo cierto era que, para mí, su grandeza iba más allá de una Princesa de la Luna o una guerrera mágica. Serena Tsukino, representaba por sí sola lo que ni en más locos sueños llegué a esperar de una mujer, y quise que lo supiera.

Tomé con delicadeza su mentón obligándola a no apartar su vista de mí.

—No eres una simple muchachita porque eres la mujer que me enseñó a confiar. La que con su ternura y amor desinteresado me mostró que la magia existe, y no hablo de esto —dije señalando ahora yo el medallón—. Sino de esto —apunté mientras mi mano recorría su mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

Su sonrisa, ella, eso era lo que me tenía ahí, dispuesto a partirme la cara nuevamente, a jugarme _el todo por el todo_. A amarla cada día más.

Serena me abrazó efusiva, y el atisbo de la adolescente que conocí y de la que me enamoré como un tonto resurgió con tanta fuerza que me dije ya era hora de apartar los lloriqueos para vivir, para vivirla a plenitud.

—Ahora sí eres tú.

—¡Y tú! —chilló muy pegada a mi cuello.

Regresamos a mi auto tomados de las manos, y aquella simple acción reconfortó todas las lunas rojas que le extrañé en mi lejano planeta.

Tokio nos recibió estruendoso como solía ser por las noches, y aunque yo no lo desease la pregunta emergió en mí como un tópico inevitable, dolorosamente inevitable.

—¿Hablarás con él?

Ella calló unos segundos, jugueteando nerviosa con el bies de su blusa, tal vez, encontrando las palabras exactas para hablar conmigo sin que me lastimase.

—Sí —resopló aprovechando la pausa que la luz roja del semáforo nos brindó—. Hablaré con Darién lo antes posible.

Pude notar como agachaba la mirada al nombrarlo, era evidente la incomodidad.

—Bombón —la llamé mientras reanudaba la marcha—. No te voy a negar que estoy muy feliz de saberme correspondido, pero entiendo quién es Darién en tu vida, yo mismo vi el amor que le profesabas, y no quiero que pienses que es mi intención alejarte de él. Sólo tú sabes cómo manejar esto, yo… confío en ti.

—Seiya…

—No digas nada, Bombón. Habla con él, yo esperaré paciente, después de todo ya aguardé por ti cinco años —dije con una sonrisa que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Ella me palmeó el brazo en gesto de juguetona desaprobación.

Supuse que ese era el inicio de una relación, de un nuevo amanecer al lado de la chica que tanto amaba, y fui feliz.

La luz de mi habitación se prende sin previo aviso sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Pensé que no estabas.

—¡Taiki! —chillo incorporándome de la cama como si me hubiese pillado en alguna travesura.

—Estás muy raro, ¿todo bien?

—Maravillosamente —contesto recostándome nuevamente.

—Tsukino, ¿cierto?

Concedo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace poco, prácticamente acabo de dejarla.

Mi hermano me observa analítico a través de sus gafas, él siempre es así.

—Seiya —dice entrando a mi habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta—. Yaten y yo te apoyamos, sólo por favor sé más racional, no queremos volver a verte caer.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, sabes… ella, también siente algo por mí —le respondo con el puente de la nariz colorado.

Taiki torna la mirada con media sonrisa como si mi declaración fuese obvia.

—¡Vaya!, comenzaba a creer que Tsukino era en verdad tonta.

—¡Taiki! —baladro al tiempo que uno de mis cojines asesta con tino en el rostro de mi hermano mayor.

Ambos reímos, y el cojín me es devuelto con torpeza, permitiéndome esquivarlo con facilidad.

—Ojalá que ahora sí pongas atención a las juntas con Mr. Thomas, el relanzamiento es algo importante.

—Lo sé, sabes que anhelo volver a estar arriba de un escenario o en una cabina de grabación.

—Eso espero —musita tomando el picaporte para girarlo y salir antes de que yo me ponga parlanchín.

—Tai… —digo interrumpiendo su huida.

—Sí, Seiya —contesta dándome la espalda como si intuyera que voy a decir algo que no le va a agradar.

—Eh, no nada, buenas noches.

Asiente con la cabeza por toda respuesta y sale dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. No he querido presionarlo, a fin de cuentas, ellos fueron pacientes conmigo. Taiki puede parecer ante el resto el ser más hermético de la galaxia, pero no ante mí. Yo sé leerlo, y aunque no me lo diga sé que está esperando el momento oportuno para comunicarse con ella. Sólo espero de corazón que no sea tan tonto como para no sincerarse de una buena vez, de no hacerlo, terminará como Yaten.

Resoplo al pensar en lo mal que lo ha pasado el enano de un tiempo para acá.

—¡Healer!, la Princesa Kakyuu solicita la presencia de todas en la Sala de Audiencias, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? —bufé en dirección al conjunto de mantas apelmazadas sobre el cuerpo oculto de mi hermana.

—¡Cállate! Déjame en paz.

—¡Yaten! —cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que escuchase esa voz.

De entre los almohadones emergió la cabeza plata desordenada, y las esmeraldas rezongonas de él me miraron un poco enojadas, un poco tristes. Sin más me eché a su costado.

—Sabes que a la Princesa le es raro vernos así —dije transformándome yo también, me parecía que él quería hablar con Seiya, no con Fighter.

—Ah, ¡¿le es raro?! —zanjó con tanta ironía que pude comprender medianamente por dónde iba el asunto.

Healer había estado, por decirlo de algún modo encandilada por nuestra Princesa desde el día en que nuestros padres nos llevaron al Palacio.

Teníamos 14, 13 y 11 años respectivamente cuando el Oráculo Real reveló en el fuego la identidad de las tres _Sailors_ reencarnadas. Los cuchicheos por todo _Kinmoku_ no se hicieron esperar, tres miembros de la nueva guardia de la Princesa Kakyuu en una misma familia era algo que tal vez sólo había ocurrido una vez en un millón. Como fuese, nuestro ingreso ya se había visto marcado por la hostilidad de los demás disputantes, siendo la amabilidad y amor que nos prodigó la Reina Kiyomi* y sobre todo el de su hija desde el principio, el que nos alentó a dejar atrás las habladurías, y además surtió en nosotras un efecto tan vasto que hasta cierto punto me fue normal el que mi hermana hubiese quedado prendada.

—Es por su compromiso ¿verdad? —pregunté temiendo que Yaten me soltase un puñetazo.

No obtuve un golpe, sólo él girándose sobre sí para darme la espalda.

—Que se case con quien se le dé la gana, ¡no me importa!

Healer nunca nos lo confesó, pero yo bien sabía de sus encuentros clandestinos en la Torre Norte del palacio, en los que en la penumbra de la noche la guerrera se transformaba en Yaten para pasar momentos de felicidad ficticia y contada al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Las reglas eran claras, aquello era una aventura y nada más.

El día de la boda, Healer aguantó con el mismo estoicismo que yo al partir de la Tierra el verla enfundada en su traje nupcial, lucía radiante, bella. Y su pena me sobrecogió.

Desde ese día, algo se rompió dentro de ella, de él, de ambos. Yaten Kou, el ahora humano jamás volvería a confiar su corazón.

El sueño comienza a mermar mis ganas de cavilar todo lo que me ha sucedido e inevitablemente me rindo a los brazos de Morfeo, ella aparece en mis sueños como siempre.

La mañana se presenta ante mí con nuevos bríos, he acordado con Bombón esperar a que ella me llame, después de todo todavía tiene que arreglar sus "asuntos" con él. Seré paciente, pero tengo unas ganas enormes de compartir todo esto con alguien, así es que después de una búsqueda rápida por Internet me es fácil dar con el paradero que quiero.

Aparco mi auto justo a la salida del _Teatro Kabukiza,_ mis ojos se llenan del antiguo balaustrado y cada ornamento que lo componen, se parece demasiado a la decoración empleada en el _Karamon_ del Castillo de _Kinmoku_ y aquello me entristece un poco. Ya sin padres, y absortas en nuestros deberes reales, las murallas de ese sitio habían sido nuestro hogar por muchos años.

Un grupo de personas salen de las inmediaciones del anfiteatro y no me es complicado visualizar a la chica por quien espero.

Rei viene enfundada en una especie de poncho cubriéndole hasta las rodillas, y su cabello agitado por el aire de medio día lucha por mantenerse en su lugar.

No me ha visto, así es que decido jugarle una pequeña broma.

Ella atraviesa la calle cargando una pila de _folders_ y su portafolio. Me sorprende lo atarantada es que esa chica, cruzó sin apenas fijarse en los autos. Camino detrás de ella, a una distancia prudente como para notar que zigzaguea. Antes de llegar a la esquina me le re pego un poco.

—Disculpe señorita, podría regalarme un autógrafo.

La morocha respinga y sus cuadernillos terminan en el piso. Con una carcajada la veo buscar furiosa mi voz detrás suyo.

—¡Me has dado un buen susto! —bufa al tiempo que se desprende de sus audífonos.

—Normalmente un tipo como yo no provoca sustos —digo recogiendo el desastre que le hecho hacer.

—¡Qué presumido, Kou!

—Anda, el auto está más allá.

Rei me ve dudosa.

—¿Tu auto? ¿Acaso vas a llevarme? —pregunta alzando la ceja derecha.

—No planeo que atropellen a mi amiga, así es que la llevaré a casa sana y salva —aquella declaración la sorprende a ella, y me sorprende a mí. Pero es la verdad, Hino se ha convertido en mi apoyo desde el comienzo y estando con ella me siento cómodo, supongo que así es en una amistad.

Se encoje de hombros como aceptando mi propuesta y emprendemos el camino hacia mi _Camaro._

—Tienes algo raro —dice escudriñándome.

—¿Te lo parece? Tal vez es esta atmósfera que le cae tan bien a mi piel.

Ella hace una mueca seguida de una pasada de dedos por su desordenado cabello.

—Bombón, ella… bueno, nosotros… —no entiendo porque me cuesta contarlo, se supone que para eso la busqué.

—¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Esa niña al fin te ha dicho que te ama! —chilla emocionada.

Yo abro los ojos en dirección suya, ¡qué ha dicho! Rei se lleva sus manos a la boca.

—Dijiste que ella… ¿me ama?

La sonrisa que de por sí ya tenía se ensancha aún más. Serena había dicho estar enamorada pero eso podía significar muchas cosas. ¡Amarme! ¡Dioses, eso sí que era demasiado!

—Bueno, antes dime, se vieron ¿cierto?

Entiendo que quiere tantear terreno antes de descubrir más a su amiga, así es que le sigo el juego.

—La secuestré.

—¡Qué hiciste, ¿qué?!

—Lo que oíste —respondo burlón—. Antes de partir hace cinco años yo le confesé a Serena que estaba enamorado de ella y le prometí que la secuestraría, no pude cumplirlo así es que regresé. Soy un chico de honor.

—Ya veo, no sabía eso. ¿Entonces?

—Pues… —mis mejillas queman—. Tu amiga correspondió todos y cada uno de mis afectos.

Rei suspira aliviada.

—Te ama, Seiya. Sé que no te lo dijo por la cara que me has puesto, pero puedes estar seguro de que Serena Tsukino está profunda y estúpidamente enamorada de ti.

Mi corazón palpita fuerte, casi siento que puede oírlo.

—Rei, te invito a comer, ¿quieres?

—Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde, pero…

—Anda, apuesto a que nos has probado bocado, prometo regresarte a lo que tengas que hacer más tarde. No me tomes por loco, pero estoy muy feliz y platicar de esto con alguien me aligera las ansías de salir corriendo a buscar a Bombón.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Debo esperar —respondo exhalando, aquel tema no me es grato—. Ella tiene que hablar… tú sabes, con su novio.

Hino deposita la vista en el camino apenada.

—Vamos a comer, ¡acepto!

Zanjo que esa es su forma de evadir un tema que tampoco a ella le es agradable, así es que sin más tomo el viaducto hacia mi departamento.

Al llegar al complejo evidentemente la guerrera de Marte pregunta de qué va aquello.

—No puedo andar exhibiéndome, no todavía, así es que hoy probarás los platillos del Chef Seiya Kou.

Subimos por el ascensor envueltos en una plática amena sobre el pasado, en donde me burlo de su obstinación por estar cerca de mí y mis hermanos en la adolescencia. Abro la puerta haciéndola pasar primero encontrando al fondo del pasillo a un malhumorado Yaten sorprendido con mi acompañante.

—Ya-yaten —tartamudea Rei como si mi hermano fuese una visión. Sus pómulos son del color de una apetitosa manzana roja.

Yo sonrío ante lo cómico del encuentro, y presiento que mi nueva _mejor amiga_ también tiene mucho que contarme.

.

.

 _"_ _Después de mil y pico noches, sin nada que perder._

 _Estrellas escondidas al anochecer, me duermo en los colores que me han visto crecer,_

 _y siento que mi alma empieza a amanecer._

 _Abro las cortinas, es un nuevo día, y me siento bien._

 _¡Como si todo empezara otra vez!". HG._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _HALLO!_

 _Conejitos, un nuevo capítulo que consideré necesario para cerrar el de Serena. :) En esta entrega leerán cositas que tal vez digan: ¡O sea ¿cómo?! Prometo que pronto se irán despejando todas las dudas._

 _Les cuento que la Reina Kiyomi nada más es un invento mío para reforzar, no tendrá mayor relevancia._

 _¡Cuéntenme como les fue el leer las reacciones de Seiya con ese encuentro!, ya conocíamos las de Serena, pero definitivamente nuestra amada estrella también merecía contarnos su versión. :)_

 _Muchas incógnitas ¿no? ¿A quién sabe Seiya quiere buscar Tai? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_

 _¿Se veían venir lo de Healer/ Yaten con Kakyuu? :O No sé ustedes pero a mí me daba la impresión de que ella estaba enamorada de su Princesa. Aquí quiero aclarar que no es malaleche contra Kakyuu, ella me encanta, pero bueno, a veces uno se deja llevar sólo por las bajas pasiones y en el camino se puede lastimar. ¡Que lance la primera piedra aquel que esté libre de pecado!_

 _Amo mucho el ir entretejiendo la historia con destellos del pasado de estas estrellas, espero que a ustedes también._

 _Y bueno, el final... Quiero decir que las letras me secuestraron y salió esto. Rei y Seiya como amigos confidentes me mata, creo que ya saben de dónde desarrollé este gustito, sino, busquen a la estrella más grande de nuestro sistema planetario ;)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por todo su cariño y apoyo, me hacen suspirar con todos sus reviews!_

 _Ya casi por los noventas en nueve entregas, ¡Wow! Son lo más conejos._

 _¡Un beso, y todo mi amor!_

PS. En el próximo capítulo les paso el link de Spotify con todas las canciones acá mencionadas, no le he olvidado. :)

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	11. Yaten

**YATEN**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _You say you wander your own land, but when I think about it_

 _I don't see how you can"._ _K._

.

.

Esta mañana no ha sido precisamente la mejor desde que en un arrebato me decidí a hablar con Maker para convencerla de hacerle segunda a Seiya y regresar a la Tierra, después de todo, no había nada que me amarrase a ese lugar en el que creí haber sido feliz.

Los días han transcurridos tranquilos, y yo me he absorto en la ilusión que me he creado para tener motivos suficientes al despertar. A diferencia de mis hermanos no hay corazones rondando mi cabeza, ni pierdo el sueño por doncellas de largos cabellos. Para mí, la música se ha convertido en mi consuelo, mi compañera, mi todo.

Comienza a desesperarme el no vernos en un estudio de grabación, secretamente he estado trabajando en algunas composiciones que creo podrían ir perfectas para nuestro reencuentro, y el que Seiya se halle tan disperso y Taiki tan condescendiente con él, me está siendo molesto.

¡Era demasiado pedir una tarde tranquila! Nunca entendí porque Seiya se esmeraba tanto en convertir nuestra existencia en un circo mediático.

Las puertas se abren de par en par y unos ojos amatistas me observan consternados. ¡Vamos, niña!, ¡cierra la boca, obvio soy yo!

Retomo mi camino a la cocina sin deseos de enfrascarme en una plática de bienvenida, tal vez otro día lo hubiese hecho, pero no hoy. Seiya me observa con cara de pocos amigos cuando a duras penas elevo la cabeza a modo de saludo impersonal y distante.

Debo reconocer que me ha parecido gracioso verla ahí, petrificada como si yo fuese qué. De verdad pensé que, de volverlas a ver, no sé, tal vez serían más maduras. Pero ahora es que me doy cuenta que siguen siendo las mismas chiquillas superficiales que nos perseguían como si fuésemos pedazos de carne hace ya tantos años.

Años… son los que han pasado por nosotros. Físicamente esa chica se me antoja por decirlo de algún modo más mujer, aunque su actitud siga gritando ¡puberta!, lo cual me parece una lástima, si a alguien le veía futuro era precisamente a ella.

Estoy de pie al lado de la encimera con el galón de jugo de arándanos esperando a que lo sirva y me marche; Hino entra a la cocina seguida de Seiya quien vuelve a dedicarme una mirada regañona. No entiendo muy bien el porqué de mis siguientes acciones, quizás es que estoy cediendo un poco en el comportamiento chocante de antaño.

—¿Quieres? —pregunto al tiempo que busco en la estantería un vaso extra.

Rei me ve con los ojos saltones y las mejillas rojas, pero no responde, y yo en verdad me digo que es algo lenta para la edad que tiene.

—Eres muda, ¿o qué?

—¡Yaten! —me reprende el beato Seiya.

—Pe-perdón, no tomo jugo, gracias —contesta retomando el control sobre sí—. Pero si pones una cafetera me harás muy feliz, Seiya —dice refiriéndose hacia mi hermano.

Entorno la mirada hastiado, a la par, prosigo en la tarea de servirme el líquido despreciado. Siempre he sido de la idea que las personas que se sienten pretenciosas por la clase de bebida que toman; definitivamente no son de mi agrado. ¿Café? ¡Son casi las dos de la tarde!, ¿quién se piensa?

Contengo una risilla mordaz cuando la escucho mencionar que lo toma sin azúcar. ¡Vaya mujer, tan predecible!

Es hasta este punto en que reparo que no he regresado a mi habitación como tenía planeado, y atribuyo aquello a que tal vez me sea divertido el incomodarlos con mi repentina presencia.

Tomo mi vaso bien lleno más una manzana y me tiro sobre uno de los bancos de la barra. Seiya la invita a sentarse en el desayunador mientras lo veo colocarse un delantal, ahora resulta que va a cocinarle, si no supiera que babea por la Tsukino juraría que quiere hacer méritos con Hino.

La plática va sobre su encuentro con Serena, y lo maravilloso que ha sido el saberse correspondido. Mi rostro permanece impávido, pero en cada sonrojo de mi hermano y en la forma en que se frota las manos al hablar de lo linda que luce la rubia cuando sonríe luego de besarlo hace que sienta una genuina alegría por él.

Me ha resultado extraño el que la guerrera de Marte comparta emocionada la felicidad de Seiya y hasta la festeje, de verdad tenía la idea que serían las guardianas las primeras en oponerse a que una estrella fugaz como él intentase entrometerse. Si mal no recuerdo ellas eran amigas del noviecito de Serena. Pronto puedo esclarecer que al menos a Rei, ese hombre no le simpatiza en lo absoluto.

—Serena nunca habló del tema, pero yo bien sabía que su relación no iba a ninguna parte —comenta mientras sorbe un poco del americano que le han preparado.

—¿Por qué nunca lo supe, Rei? Créeme, de haber sabido que Bombón lo pasaba tan mal con ese tipo yo no me hubiese ido.

—Entiendo eso, pero creo que el que te fueras hasta cierto punto fue benéfico para ella.

¿Benéfico? Pienso con el entrecejo fruncido, ahora qué tontería tenía por decir.

—Explícate —suplica Seiya, atendiendo a lo que yo también me he cuestionado.

—Verás, Serena estaba confundida, creo que hasta que te vio perdido fue cuando valoró tu presencia. Suena cruel, lo sé, pero entiende que para ella no había otra concepción de amor más que la que Darién quería mostrarle. Y llegas tú, bueno… —carraspea— con esa forma tan tuya de ser, era evidente que Serena sentiría algo más.

Al terminar sus palabras percibo que agacha la mirada avergonzada, un mechón de cabello resbala por su mejilla y el contraste azabache por primera vez me hace consciente de que la blancura de su piel es extraña. Parece porcelana.

Una sonrisa sesgada cubre parcialmente mi rostro, ¿acaso estoy haciéndole un cumplido?

Un ligero aroma a quemado me saca de mi inconveniente reflexión. Seiya ha dejado demasiado tiempo los panes en el tostador. Me levanto de inmediato a resolver su desastre mientras Hino carcajea por lo alto con la torpeza de mi hermano.

Su risa me parece melodiosa, seguramente tiene un buen color vocal. —¡Basta, Yaten!— me reprendo. Ahora resulta que le estás encontrando cualidades.

Seiya se disculpa por su error echándole la culpa rápidamente a la plática acaparadora de su atención, y parece que al fin me notan cuando a regañadientes pongo una tanda nueva de pan, y empujo al distraído _Chef Kou_ para hacerme cargo de la cocina.

Tomo una cuchara de la cajonera y pruebo la sopa miso que ha preparado, está insípida a mi parecer y con desagrado veo que ha usado caldo _dashi_ en polvo.

—Una sopa instantánea tendría más sabor que esto —resuelvo mientras vacío el contenido de la olla en la tarja.

—Pe-pero ¡qué haces! —rebate Seiya molesto, intentando detenerme.

Hino nos observa con esas violetas que tiene bien abiertas.

—¡Cállate!, ¿acaso la quieres envenenar? Yo voy a cocinar.

De nuevo su risa amplia que sin quererlo me hace sonreír a mí también, como si el que ella encontrase gracioso mi comentario me halagase.

La veo ponerse de pie y andar hacia mí tomando en el camino unas cuantas cebollas. Seiya y yo nos extrañamos.

—¿Qué? no me vean así, muero de hambre, voy a ayudar.

Y de pronto, ahí estábamos los tres conviviendo en armonía como si fuésemos amigos de siempre. Rei bromeaba junto a mi hermano y yo de forma más discreta me unía con alguna aportación sardónica para con ellos. La sopa estuvo lista en un santiamén abriendo mi apetito igualmente. Tal vez pudiese acompañarlos más que con el vaso de jugo que he abandonado.

Nos hacemos a la mesa principal llevando con nosotros lo necesario. La plática cambia de dirección y ahora es Rei quien pregunta cómo nos fue durante los cinco años que estuvimos en _Kinmoku_. Seiya relata a detalle lo complicado que nos representó el reconstruir todo y como nuestra Princesa fue un pilar fundamental en todo lo que suponía revivir al planeta de las flores.

Y entonces, como si fuese experta en arruinar momentos, Rei cae de mi gracia con sus destinados cuestionamientos acerca de Kakyuu.

—¿Las princesas en _Kinmoku_ gobiernan solas? —pregunta con voz chillona.

Seiya me observa como si esperase que yo le diera permiso de hablar y aquello me enerva. Bebo el último sorbo del cuenco con sopa y sin decir más me levanto de la mesa.

—Yaten, ¡espera!, falta el postre.

—Yo no recuerdo haber preparado ningún postre —respondo sabiendo que es su estúpida forma de retenerme.

—Hay mil litros de helado en la nevera. ¡Anda!, trae un poco —insiste.

Llevarle la contraria a Seiya es tedioso, al hombre le encanta hacerse el insufrible y aunque no tengo deseos de continuar con el camino por el que Rei ha decidido conducir la plática, sé que, si no actúo como si nada, tendré a mi fastidioso hermano tocando a mi puerta por la noche para saber cómo me encuentro, y yo he sido muy tajante conmigo mismo. Kakyuu y todo lo que tenga que ver con su persona, es un tema finiquitado.

—Traeré un poco.

Me dirijo a la cocina entre el fastidio que me han generado ese par y la desazón que, aunque me cueste aceptar todavía siento al escuchar siquiera su nombre.

Mi _Hana_ *… era el apelativo secreto que solía emplear para con ella.

La primera noche que pasé a su lado me había hecho mandar a hablar pretextando asuntos de estado, en sus palabras de índole privado.

Me quedo estático frente al congelador, no he siquiera abierto el compartimiento de la nevera para buscar el postre. Mis ojos se cierran y casi puedo jurar que el aroma a incienso de las habitaciones reales se hace presente en el aire envuelto en remembranza.

La enorme puerta fabricada en ciprés grana de las montañas de fuego me recibió imponente, con sus exquisitos tallados siglos atrás por nuestros ancestros, y dos enormes picaportes de hierro forjado. El dulce timbre de la Princesa ordenando que entrase, recuerdo, me hizo flaquear las piernas. Siempre me ponía nerviosa estando en su presencia, siempre.

Ingresé a paso lento, acostumbrando mi mirada a la poca luz de la alcoba copada de adornos y aromas almizclados. Ella se encontraba subida en la inmensa cama de dosel de seda. Mis esmeraldas repararon rápidamente en las suaves prendas de dormir que arropaban su majestuoso cuerpo y el pudor recubrió mis mejillas de carmín. Anduve dos pasos más hasta postrarme ante ella con la reverencia obligatoria que el amor y respeto por mi soberana me obligaban a manifestar.

—Levántate —ordenó con voz blanda.

—Me ha mandado a llamar, Princesa —musité intentando que mis palabras no sonasen impresionables.

Kakyuu anduvo hasta mí sin calzarse siquiera las chinelas al pie de la cama. Mi mirada perpetuamente clavada en el piso me hizo notar aquello, y tragué saliva ante la hilera de pensamientos inapropiados que surcaron feroces mi mente.

—¿Podrías cantar para mí?

Abrí de par en par los ojos perdiéndome al instante en su mirada bermellón fija en la mía. Mi garganta comenzó a secarse e irremediablemente tosí un poco.

Jamás había cantado siendo Healer, aunque bien sabía que mi voz era incluso más armoniosa que la de Yaten. Nerviosa, entoné una primera estrofa quedamente, me hallaba avergonzada desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies, con los brazos refundidos detrás de mí, hacía sonar mi tesitura soprano. Sus cálidas manos se posaron afectuosas sobre mis estremecidos hombros, y con una sonrisa me ordenó enmudecer.

—Haz que él venga a cantarme.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco estrepitoso. ¿Acaso quería estar con Yaten Kou? Obedecí presta a su indicación, presentando ante ella la imagen masculina que pensé jamás volvería a tener. Healer quedó en las sombras y mi subconsciente permutó hasta hacer que el Kou se adueñase completamente.

Volví a cantarle, ahora con el ímpetu que el engrosamiento de mis cuerdas vocales me permitía conseguir. Kakyuu ladeó su cabeza embelesada con mis notas graves y pude notar con estupor su mirada de fuego clavada en la comisura de mis labios entre abiertos. Mi cantó cesó y el universo entero desapareció.

—Mi estrella —susurró llevando su tórrida palma a mi rostro, comprando en esa caricia por completo mi alma.

Lo demás me cuesta, por no decir que me duele recordarlo; fueron una serie de eventos desafortunados en los que a sabiendas o no, quemó mi corazón hasta el grado de incinerarlo para siempre. Me convertí en su soporte, en su amante y en el hombre que, aunque la amase incondicional y apasionadamente jamás podría ser merecedor de lo que representaba ella, la Princesa Kakyuu de _Kinmoku._

Aquel título pesaba sobre mi voluntad constantemente como un recordatorio incuestionable que yo no tenía cabida, tal vez fue por eso que el mote cariñoso salió de mí; espontáneo y vivaz. Mi _Hana_ , como comencé a llamarla desde una noche en que refundidos entre sus mantas sentí su cuerpo estremecerse dentro de mis brazos protectores como una delicada flor.

— _Hana_ … —susurré entre el río cobrizo que era su cabello.

—¿Qué significa eso, Yaten? —preguntó risueña y adormilada.

Antes de contestarle, admiré cada milímetro de su tersa piel y entre besos le dije que esa sería mi forma de llamarla, porque ella era la flor más bella de la Galaxia, aquella que jamás se marchitaría.

—¿Yaten?

Abro los ojos de golpe esperando que no tenga mucho tiempo contemplándome en mi estúpido ensimismamiento.

—¿Ahora te gusta espiar, Hino? —expulso punzante esperando que no note que mi mirada tiene un viso melancólico.

La chica avanza hacia mí con el rostro compungido. Mi rápido análisis me dice que en mi ausencia Seiya ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para contarle las desgracias del menor de los Kou, y por su semblante puedo jurar que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Frambuesa o chocolate?

La blanca sacerdotisa pestañea en un par de ocasiones como intentado sopesar mis cambios tan dramáticos de diálogo.

—Fra-frambuesa, por favor —tartamudea, al tiempo que se recarga sobre la pared.

—Excelente elección, odio el chocolate.

De nuevo sonríe, y aquello apaga un poco el demonio que tontamente he desatado en mi interior al memorar a quien ya no debo. Giro mi cara en dirección a ella imprimiendo en mi acción la clara ordenanza de que necesito que colabore en la tarea de servir el helado. Entiende sin palabras, después de todo tal vez no sea tan lenta como pensaba.

En silencio lleno las tres copas que me ha pasado de la alacena, sintiendo en mí, por alguna extraña razón la necesidad de recordar cómo era mi relación con ella hace cinco años, si es que alguna vez ésta existió.

—Sabes, pronto volveremos a grabar —digo mientras saco de la gaveta tres cucharillas.

—Me lo ha dicho Seiya, me alegra.

—Lo sé, si mal no recuerdo eras mi fan —zanjo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—¡Oh, sí!, era joven e inexperta —responde con media risita incisiva.

Me agrada, legítimamente me agrada ese aire sarcástico implícito en sus cortos comentarios, así es que decido prolongar aquel juego de palabras en el que no sé porqué me he enrolado.

—Bastante inexperta diría yo, cualquier otra fan habría aprovechado la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de mí.

La descoloco, Rei me ve aturdida no pudiendo evitar el abochornarse.

—Ya veo, no quieres recordar la tarde en que casi me besas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defiende con la voz encendida ocasionando que me divierta con su creciente incomodidad.

Entierro la cuchara en la cremosidad del postre improvisado llevando un poco a mi boca, Hino parece seguir cada movimiento de mi mano respingando al ver en donde va a parar.

—No mientas, Reiko —digo pasando a su lado sin sacarme la cuchara—. Te advierto que en esta casa la tina no es tan grande, tal vez no quepamos muy bien los dos.

No responde, y sé en automático que he ganado la batalla. Seiya grita nuestros nombres con impaciencia obligándome a salir rápidamente de la cocina, estoy por cruzar el umbral cuando la escucho refutar.

—¿Quién sabe? Habrá que probar, quizás es más grande de lo que crees.

Sonrío sin que me vea, después de todo parece que Reiko Hino se parece más a mí de lo que mi odioso ser me permite aceptar.

.

.

 _"_ _Sólo me repito que a veces es fácil olvidar de dónde vienes y quién eres. Yo sé lo que hice bien, yo sé lo que hice mal._

 _Tráeme un espejo a ver si puedo reconocer a ese viejo que me está mirando. Antes era como yo, pronto seré como él._

 _Qué fácil era antes, llegar volando hasta el planeta Marte, atravesando el cielo en una nave, dibujada". PP._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hana* (flor en japonés)._

 _¡CONEJITOS!_

 _Anduve muy ausente, y no por falta de ganas sino por falta de tiempo._

 _Ok, comencemos..._

 _Este capítulo siento yo, es clave, si llegaste a este punto y estás indignad lo voy a entender y sabré sobrellevar tu abandono, aunque... ¡NO TE VAYAS!, DANOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD._

 _¡Pues qué les digo, sucumbí al Reiten!, y aunque esto sea tan sólo un guiño a lo que tal vez venga más adelante es bueno que sepan que no, aquí no habrá MxY, no señor. Me siento feliz de hacer mi primer entrega de estos hermosos bebés, así que no puedo más que nombrar a mi Sensei, obvio saben que me refiero a mi querídisima Sol Levine, aquí quise homenajearla con algo que ella siempre menciona mucho en sus fics: La risa de Rei, algo bello, bello, bello._

 _Tengo sentimientos extraños con este capítulo. Por una parte quedó más corto que los demás, pero tiene un porqué y deseo explicarlo. No quise enfrascarme en la relación Yaten/ Healer/ Kakyuu, los pequeños destellos que él saca de su pasado son ese famoso flash back que todos hemos tenido cuando intentamos olvidar a una persona, ¿a poco no? Como que a veces es irremediable pensar, recordar, etc. Y dos, tampoco voy a poner un novelón cuando apenas y ha vuelto a ver a Rei, prometo que más adelante sus intervenciones serán más profundas, aquí espero que se haya entendido que ambos están jugando, y ya saben lo que dicen, quién juega con fuego, se quema. ¡PUES QUE ESTO ARDA!_

 _Agradezco profundamente su apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, siempre contesto todos los reviews, ahora malamente no lo he hecho! Pronto me pondré a mano, lo juro. Pero bueno, ustedes saben quiénes son y que representan en mi kokoro fanfickero._

 _Les deseo un excelente inicio de semana, y pues nada, espero sus reacciones ansiosa. ¡Dioses, me va a dar un infarto!_

 _Denme un poco de amor. :)_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	12. Setsuna II

**SETSUNA**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _Razón y piel, difícil mezcla,_ _agua y sed, serio problema._

 _[…] si confundo tus caricias_ _por camelo si me mimas._

 _Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla, agua y sed, serio problema…_

 _Cuando uno tiene sed, pero el agua no está cerca._

 _Cuando uno quiere beber, pero el agua no está cerca._

 _Qué hacer, tú lo sabes, conservar la distancia, renunciar a lo natural, y dejar que el agua corra". JdP._

 _._

 _._

Después de haberme sincerado con mi Príncipe me había sido imposible regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo, mi incipiente embarazo comenzaba a ser notorio y Garnet Black seguramente me obligaría: o a deshacerme del fruto prohibido de nuestra unión o a marcharme con él a _Némesis_ para encerrarme en el Palacio Oscuro hasta que mi persona no le sirviese más que para darle a su heredera, después me mataría, de eso estaba segura.

Garnet no me amaba, tan sólo deseaba mi Granate y la forma en que sentía lo poseía a través de mi cuerpo.

Por su parte, Darién; como me había acostumbrado a llamarlo, me había ofrecido quedarme con él, y aunque la idea me fue tentadora en extremo, la prudencia acudió a mí como un llamado enérgico. Luego de un par de horas de charla y confabulaciones, provenientes más de su persona que de la mía, acordamos que lo mejor era buscarme un departamento cercano al de él.

Yo me sentía en absoluta deuda cuando con ternura prometió cuidar de Rini y de mí. Ese hombre estaba ahí, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por nosotras y entendí cuán erróneamente era juzgado por los demás.

Él era bueno, no tenía duda.

El recuerdo de mi piel erizada al advertirlo sin previo aviso en el marco de la puerta del apartamento, todavía hace escocer mis ojos. Lucía descompuesto, lloroso y su pena me sobrecogió.

Lo hice entrar con las ganas de que mi abrazo fuese más osado, y tumbándolo sobre el sofá que precisamente él me había comprado, fui participe de su pena.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté asustada, olía a licor.

Darién se rascó la cabeza desordenando su melena azabache, llevaba la camisa semi abierta, y en su ropa estaba impregnado el aroma a decepción típico de las solitarias barras de los bares de poca monta.

—Bebiste… —musité como intentando que mi sorpresa no sonase a reclamo, yo no era nadie para decirle qué podía o no hacer.

—Me ha dejado.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible dentro de mi vientre me anunció que la barriga irremediablemente comenzaría a crecer. Sin tanto asombro, pero sí con pesar me arrodillé frente a él para intentar consolarlo.

—Darién… —fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de mis labios.

Sus furtivos ojos azules se nublaron, haciéndolo lloriquear como un niño pequeño. Se veía tan indefenso, tan lejano del Endymion del futuro; que, por segunda ocasión sentí que tenía ante mí a otra persona. En esa posición en la que con algo de pena escondía el rostro abrumado bajo sus palmas, él era sólo Darién Chiba.

—Yo… no quiero perderla, Setsuna. La amo, he sido un tonto por no darme cuenta.

Mi corazón sin saber bien el motivo se sintió oprimido con su declaración. Parecía que cada día junto a él, me era más claro el deseo interno de ser yo quien consolase su aflicción. Que por primera vez él me mirase como lo que era, una mujer dispuesta a curarle las heridas del pasado. Sentía, que no había nadie en la Galaxia entera que lo comprendiese mejor. Yo también había decidido entregar mi amor a la persona equivocada, a mí también me habían hecho la sombra de alguien más.

—Tienes que ayudarme —sollozó limpiándose los restos de llanto que descansaban indiscretos sobre sus mejillas.

Y lo haría, estaba dispuesta y consciente de aquello desde el instante mismo en que confesé mi pecado. A sabiendas de que Garnet Black perecería en un par décadas a manos del _Fantasma de la Muerte_ , la balanza se inclinó hacia mi Rey. Y no es que creyese que no me quedaba más opción que asegurarme el destino al lado de él, verdaderamente estaba comprometida con su tarea, aunque eso representase conspirar contra mi Princesa y mi destino en sí.

Estaba convencida de que él me necesitaba más que ella.

De hinojos como me encontraba, las articulaciones comenzaron a arderme ante la posición tan fatigosa. Darién pudo notar mi esfuerzo y apenado por mi estado, se olvidó unos segundos de él para hacerme levantar. Su mirada apesadumbrada dio paso a una tierna sonrisa, esa que pensé no volvería a ver en largo tiempo sobre su rostro.

—Tenemos que cuidar bien de ustedes —dijo mientras tomaba mi diminuta barriga entre sus manos.

Amoroso, descendió hasta la mitad de mi cuerpo sin quitar las manos del sitio que yo ocultaba bajo la sobrada vestimenta, y con afecto comenzó a dirigirse a Rini, su hija.

—No te preocupes mi niña, yo arreglaré todo y crecerás junto a tus padres.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido y estúpidamente mis ojos se anegaron. Darién tenía razón, él y Serena serían los padres de mi pequeña dama. A pesar de todo, seguía estando fuera de la jugada.

Mi Príncipe se puso de pie rápidamente al advertirme llorando.

—Pe-perdón… no quise decir que tú…

—No te disculpes —supliqué sorbiendo mis lágrimas—. Sé cuál es mi lugar, además nada me haría más feliz que saber que Tokio de Cristal será tal y como lo soñamos.

Él asintió aliviado, ahora lo único que teníamos que dejar en claro era qué haríamos para lograr que Serena regresara a su lado.

Esa noche, Darién no habló más de los motivos de la rubia para dejarlo, estaba agotado, por no decir que algo ebrio, así es que sin más lo dejé acurrucarse en soledad sobre el mullido sofá. A la mañana se fue dejando una nota de agradecimiento seguido de una prescripción de vitaminas. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ejercer la medicina para volcarse de lleno en la investigación, aun así, yo sabía que no permitiría que alguien más llevase el control durante mi gestación si no se trataba expresamente él o de alguien de su entera confianza.

Un par de días después de su rompimiento con Serena; acordamos vernos por la tarde-noche.

Los vitamínicos recetados me habían estado revolviendo el estómago constantemente, últimamente no estaba comiendo bien, simplemente el ver, oler o probar bocado me provocaba arcadas. Recuerdo haber suspirado aliviada al escucharlo girar la perilla justo cuando me encontraba saliendo del sanitario. Le había dado una llave porque después de todo, el sitio era más suyo que mío, y además yo no tenía nada que esconderle.

Lo había visto entrar y dejar en el pasillo principal un montón de bolsas con la despensa necesaria como para alimentar a un ejército.

—Buenas tardes, Darién —saludé al tiempo que alisaba mi cabello.

—Setsuna, ¿cómo están? —dijo andando hasta mí para luego sobarme el abdomen.

Sus pequeñas acciones me mantenían permanentemente sonrojada, hallaba sin buscarlo, simplemente encantador al Doctor Chiba. Era de esperarse que me resultase incomprensible el que Serena lo hubiese dejado escapar, así como así.

—Estamos bien, he comprado todo lo que me dijiste, y ya veo que tú también te has hecho algunas compras —respondí sonriendo con gratitud.

—Oh, ¿esto? —indicó señalando al montículo de víveres—. Debes alimentarte bien además de tomar tus suplementos, la semana entrante un colega vendrá a revisarte a casa, no considero prudente que salgas demasiado.

Afirmé, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse. En la mesita de centro ya había dispuesto una tetera y un par de bocadillos para el hambriento hombre. Seguramente venía de los laboratorios de la Universidad y del encierro al que ahora sabía, era adicto.

Verlo sentarse con comodidad y estirar los brazos para tomar una _bruschetta_ entre sus finos dedos me hizo fantasear un poco, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios sin quererlo. Estar con Darién, así, era una vida que cualquiera soñaría, incluso alguien con las ilusiones rotas como yo.

—Delicioso —suspiró al terminarlo casi de un bocado.

Me alegré al verlo satisfecho; prepararle algo, aunque fuese sencillo me había valido tres o cuatro escapadas al baño, realmente no estaba tolerante con las aromáticas especias.

Luego de un silencio que me pareció un poco extenso, Darién rompió mi ensoñación de tintes hogareños con una pregunta directa, así como él.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de Seiya Kou? —cuestionó poniéndose serio.

—Pues, puedo hablar más de _Fighter_ que del chico.

Hastiado, entornó la mirada desistiendo al instante de probar el serrano que descansaba al lado de los panes, haciéndome creer que el apetito se le había esfumado con mi comentario.

—Serena no lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero sé que ha decidido cortar nuestro compromiso por su culpa. Intenté persuadirla con lo de Rini, pero, ¡no sé qué demonios tiene en la cabeza que eso ya no ha funcionado!

—¿Está aquí? —pregunté intentando sonar sorprendida.

—¡Vamos!, no tienes que fingir conmigo —protestó—. Sabes perfecto que esas estrellas regresaron.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —zanjé para distraer su atención.

—No lo sé, le he dado vueltas al asunto durante días. Me enerva no saber casi nada de él, no sé qué tipo de relación llevaron.

—La Princesa y él eran muy amigos, eso sí lo sé. Haruka y Michiru intentaron disuadirla de mantener contacto al estar al tanto de que junto a sus hermanos eran en realidad unas _Sailors_ , pero…

—Sí, sí, esa parte la conozco —interrumpió molesto—. Lo poco que sé es que ese tipo es como decirlo… —pausó como intentando que sus palabras no lo hiciesen enfurecer—. Serena al principio llegó a definirlo como _el incondicional_ , una persona que es difícil de encontrar porque según Minako y las demás él es… " _un buen hombre_ ".

La ironía implícita en el género me incomodó un poco, yo tampoco comprendía del todo cómo era que nuestra futura Reina fuese a desistir de su destino por una estrella fugaz que encima de todo era realmente una mujer.

Darién se paseaba por el recibidor, había tomado una taza de té, y por el semblante de su rostro y la arruga en su frente, supe que estaba analizando cada aspecto para no dejar pasar por alto ningún detalle de su rival.

—¡Maldición! —rugió—. No puedo creer que a Serena no le importe más Rini.

Inconscientemente, me llevé las manos al vientre en señal de protección, saber eso también me había dolido.

—Estoy seguro que ha sido ese idiota el que le ha dicho que no se amarre a mí por una hija que jamás debió conocer.

—Que yo sepa, ellos jamás se enteraron de la existencia de la pequeña dama, si acaso sabían algo sobre Tokio de Cristal, no más.

Mi adorado Doctor entrecerró sus orbes azulinos y una mueca que no entendí bien si pasaba por sonrisa recubrió su cara.

—¡Eso es! —chilló—. Si Serena no le ha dicho nada, ¡es mi oportunidad para poner a prueba la famosa "bondad" del _kinmunkiano_!

En efecto, estaba sonriendo; su semblante antaño preocupado, lucía con un viso esperanzador, y aunque no entendía muy bien de qué iban sus palabras, siempre me era grato verlo animado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —pregunté intentando que me aclarase mejor su plan.

—No lo sé, esto tengo que hacerlo solo —señaló sobándose la nuca —Aunque… pensándolo bien, sí puedes hacer algo: por lo pronto, tienes que pensar en la forma más segura de contactar a ese tal Garnet Black.

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre mi espalda haciéndome temblar las piernas. Y el miedo asomó por mi mirada, yo no deseaba saber más de ese hombre.

—No me veas así —dijo acercándose a mí—. Es en caso de que no funcione lo que tengo en mente, debemos estar preparados. Te he pedido que lo pienses, nada más. Prometo que haré todo para que no tengas que recurrir a eso.

Temí, y al mismo tiempo me sentí una tonta, era evidente que debía estar dispuesta a todo con tal de que le saliesen las cosas como planeaba.

Darién soltó un ligero, pero penetrante carcajeo mientras asaltaba al fin las tiras de jamón que había dejado para él.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió quieta, no discutimos demasiado el asunto del Rey Oscuro y el plan hacia Seiya, aun así, sabía que al verlo partir me sentiría por demás ansiosa. Había dicho que tenía que pensarlo nada más, pero, ¡pensar qué! Fue entonces que me pregunté si debí haber sido más enfática en quién era realmente el Señor de Némesis.

Fue una noche silenciosa de un día que intento ya no recordar cuando entre los brazos de Black, mi pecado carnal estuvo a punto de echar por la borda todos los esfuerzos por mantener el orden y la paz.

Garnet me poseía con bestialidad. No obstante, su falta de tacto e inexistente cariño hacia mi persona; me tenía sumida en un profundo éxtasis. Casi podía sentir como nos convertíamos en uno mismo con cada embate que resistía aferrada a su recia espalda destapada.

Tal fue la compenetración de nuestros cuerpos en esa maldita ocasión, que el Rey Black Moon no sólo entró en mí corpóreamente para hacerme suya, la febril sincronía que armamos como una danza antigua me llevó a abrirle las puertas de mi corazón, de mi alma, y tristemente de mi poder.

Mi símbolo planetario brilló con fuerza en el momento exacto en que los espasmos de placer me recorrieron como mil caballos galopando entre mis venas. Con la sangre hirviendo al compás de sus movimientos; Plutón y la Luna Negra se engarzaron. Fueron la sombra y la oscuridad, ennegreciendo a dúo como nunca antes se había visto a la Vía Láctea.

Y entonces, el augurio maligno se le presentó.

Garnet Black divisó a través de mí y mi poder el futuro, un futuro en el que su semilla dominaba la Galaxia.

Perturbado, y todavía en el trance provocado por la unión, el Rey Oscuro me soltó tomando del suelo sus vestiduras y saliendo con prontitud de mis aposentos, en su mirada pude advertir el deseo enfermizo que induce el poder, haciendo temer a mi espíritu traidor.

Él no debía saber nada, aquello estaba prohibido. Sólo yo, la Guardiana de Cronos tenía permitido el merodear por las líneas imperturbables del tiempo, el que otro pudiese llegar a tener una visión a través de mí o del Granate representaba una verdadera amenaza.

Como pude, seguí a Garnet que iba vistiéndose con su habitual pulcritud mientras deambulaba entre los pilares contiguos a la Puerta, como intentado dilucidar qué había pasado minutos antes al hacerme " _el amor_ ".

—Mi Señor —le llamé con apenas el cuerpo un poco cubierto.

No fue sino hasta después del tercer llamado que el Rey se dignó a mirarme.

Caminó hacia mí y sin pudor alguno se deshizo de la manta deshilada que llevaba, para luego tomarme entre sus brazos nuevamente y besarme con pasión.

Sus labios eran una droga, su saliva; una condenada adicción que con poca fuerza intentaba apartar de mí. Correspondí al beso con el deseo palpitando nuevamente por cada dorado rincón de mi anatomía. Era como si la preocupación de minutos antes hubiese desaparecido con su simple toque.

Y entre besos Garnet Black me pidió lo que tanto temía, una explicación.

—¿Es que acaso al fin eres mía, mi adorada Lady Plut? —preguntó al tiempo que sus insaciables manos me recorrían las curvas.

—Siempre he sido tuya, mi Señor.

Black bufó apresando con violencia mi menudo mentón entre sus afiladas garras.

—¡No quieras hacerte la tonta! —espetó pellizcando un poco más hasta hacerme doler—. ¿Qué ha sido lo que vi? ¿Quién era esa mujer de rosados cabellos? ¿Acaso ella es…?

—No, no entiendo… —tartamudeé con apenas el hilo de voz que lograba robarle al miedo que sentía.

Un férreo sabor a sangre me inundó el sentido cuando todo mi cuerpo fue a parar estrepitosamente sobre el frío mármol.

Me había abofeteado.

Un hilillo escarlata comenzó a gotear en la punta de mi barbilla y el calor producto de la naciente hinchazón me hizo soltar inoportunas lágrimas.

Era un monstruo y yo no era mejor que él. Porque a pesar de su brusquedad mi mente enferma deseaba que fuesen sus labios los que enjuagasen mi sangre.

—Setsuna, Setsuna… —siseó arrodillándose a mi costado mientras con falsa delicadeza limpiaba los restos de su colérica descarga—. Eso fue una premonición, no intentes ocultármelo. Pude sentir el poder de tu Granate fundiéndose conmigo. Y ella… esa hermosa mujer era casi como verme reflejado.

El silencio fue mi protección durante el tiempo en que antes de escapar, pude mantener a raya los pensamientos de Garnet. Debía estar consciente de cada movimiento en adelante, pues el reloj comenzaría a estar en mi contra, acortando con el paso de los días mis oportunidades de sellar el poder de la futura Black Lady y así alejar de una vez por todas a su padre, hasta que el destino, si es que este se mantenía, nos obligase nuevamente a luchar contra los señores de Némesis, representados en el futuro conocido por sus dos legítimos herederos: Diamante y Zafiro Black.

El llanto brotó con la oleada de pensamientos que me atacaban en una noche más de insomnio. Acariciando mi vientre me deshice en disculpas para con Rini, para esa vida solitaria a la que estaba obligada a condenarla. Viviendo siempre a la sombra de su supuesta madre, la poderosa Neo Reina Serenity. Rini nunca llegaría a saber del inmenso poder que su estirpe le concediese.

La verdadera Black Lady no debía, ni podía existir.

Vencida me arremolino entre las sábanas cuando el engarce de la chapa nuevamente me pone alerta. No son horas para que Darién venga, además de que no lo hemos acordado. Espantada, tomo con fuerza mi pluma de transformación y sigilosa, camino hasta el origen del ruidoso intruso.

Mi Príncipe me espera de pie en el pasillo.

—Está hecho —musita con la mirada fija en mi rostro sorprendido.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?_

 _Wasting all my precious time_

 _Oh, the truth spills out_

 _And oh I've, I've told you now._

 _You know what I mean_

 _Although I try my best, I still let down the team_

 _You're everything I want,_

 _Why should I resist when you are there for me?". SS._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _HELLO!_

 _Difícil, difícil capítulo._

 _No me maten con el final, pero ya saben que amo dejarlos en suspenso. ¡Darién, ¿qué es eso que ya está hecho?! :( Será que acaso esta Luna Creciente está más oscura que iluminada (?)._

 _En lo personal me es un poco complicado empatarme con esta Setsuna, representa justo la clase de persona que no me gusta, la obsesiva con la relaciones destructivas, apenas salió de una y ya anda fantaseando con otra. ¿Cuántas personas no conocemos así?_

 _Espero que esta nueva entrega siga siendo de su gusto. Agradecimientos infinitos por sus reviews pasados, la verdad es que no me esperé tanta aceptación, creí que me lloverían los insultos pero es bueno saber que quien anda por acá es porque tiene la mente abierta._

 _¡Háganme saber qué les ha parecido Garnet Black! Un Diamante rosita, delicioso, pienso yo._

 _Como siempre un placer escribirles. Les mando muchos abrazos._

 _PS: Alguien sabe cómo meter links a esta cosa (?) lo intenté en HTML pero no pude. :( Help, muero por pasarles el Playlist con todas las canciones que nos han acompañado._

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	13. Serena III

**SERENA**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _Hoy ya me voy amor, y desearé que tengas un buen viaje,  
y no lloraré porque sé bien que yo intenté quererte.  
Y le dije no, a ser feliz porque sólo pensaba en ti. Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías, y debo decir adiós" KG._

 _._

 _._

Mis dedos viajan ansiosos hasta el número de mi Romeo; llena de ternura, he guardado el contacto con su bello nombre seguido de un corazón. Él, mi amada estrella, el dueño absoluto de esta vida que ahora siento ligera como una pluma volando en una calurosa tarde de verano. Desde que lo vi hace dos semanas exactas, mi mente no ha dejado de rebobinar constantemente lo que fue pertenecerle. Seiya —sin saberlo— me dio el valor que pensé jamás tendría para enfrentar al cruel destino con el que pensaba, chocaría irremediablemente, convirtiendo mi existencia en una ensombrecida realidad cargada de responsabilidades pesarosas y corazones rotos.

Rini me dolía, eso no podía ocultarlo, pero sabía que la vida al lado del hombre que amaba me recompensaría, y que el día en que el destino hiciese las pases conmigo, y me concediese la maravillosa bendición de ser madre, el recuerdo de mi hija pasada estaría siempre presente, velando, con la bondad que confiaba vivía dentro de ella, al fruto del amor verdadero.

Con esos pensamientos bien instalados en mi mente, fue que decidí hablar con Darién, enfundada de los pies a la cabeza en esa nueva confianza que poseía gracias al cálido toque de los labios de Seiya, y escudada en el mágico sonido de sus pasionales declaraciones de amor en Yokohama.

Aquella mañana había sido difícil. Desde la noche anterior, el insomnio se había convertido en mi fiel compañero, y cuando al fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño, trémulas visiones aparecieron en mi mente convirtiendo mi insignificante descanso en un vaivén de pesadillas en las que Darién y Seiya eran los protagonistas. Me veía a mí misma, en el centro de una vorágine llena de los ojos adustos de mi real prometido y las manos de Seiya, intentando acercarse a mí hasta pescarme y salvarme de aquella tempestad que se cernía sobre mi cabeza atolondrada por los miles de susurros que sin pedirlo me señalaban a quién debía escoger.

Las sábanas mojadas y mi ropa empapada habían sido el primer indicio de que durante la noche había padecido, tal vez, un poco de fiebre acompañando mis terrores nocturnos. Agotada de estar acostada, y ansiosa por lo que se me venía, el haber saltado de la cama a las siete en punto realmente no habría representado el mayor problema como lo pensase mi asombrada madre al apreciarme atónita intentando hacerme una tostada como las que ella preparaba.

—¡Serena!, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡¿Qué haces?! —pronunció con la quijada desencajada, producto de la enorme sorpresa que parecía ocasionarle que su perezosa primogénita estuviese ya vestida y en la animosa tarea de prepararse por sí sola el desayuno.

—Estoy bien —murmuré —. Sólo intento envenenar a Sammy con esta obra culinaria que hice en un principio —respondí con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que alzaba "orgullosa" la terrible tostada _chamuscada_.

Mi madre se sonrió, mientras se internaba en su conocida cocina quitándome de a poco, y quizás para no herir mis sentimientos, ni subyugar mis renovadas ganas de ser útil los ingredientes y utensilios que en definitiva no sabía utilizar.

Su mirada se escabullía de tanto en tanto en mis movimientos ciertamente más gráciles que los torpes que siempre me acompañaban, y en el rubor color rosa que cubría mis mejillas ligeramente bronceadas por las tardes de trabajo en las hortalizas del orfanato _City of Angels._ Ikuko Tsukino, sabía o acaso intuía que su hija estaba diferente, pero no lo decía, su contemplación silenciosa parecía decirme en un agradable mutismo: "¡Vamos, Serena! ¡Enfréntate a lo que sea por el amor que sientes, yo estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites!". Y eso me reconfortaba.

Y así, con un ligero cambio en mi rutina, y con el deseo interno de mejorar mi persona y mi vida en sí, por primera vez en mis escasos 22 años salí de casa sintiéndome dueña de mi destino. Saludé y sonreí a cuanto extraño se cruzó por mi camino, tratando de que las fuerzas y la buena vibra no abandonasen de pronto mi espíritu al sentirme cada vez más cerca de la Universidad de Tokio.

Sabía que Darién estaría próximo a tomar el almuerzo y que aquel sitio era lo suficientemente impersonal como para ser testigo de lo que tenía que decirle.

Bajé del autobús número 18 sintiendo a cada paso el flaqueo irremediable de quien sabe va a enfrentarse a una prueba difícil de sobrellevar. El ánimo candoroso que otrora me acompañase, parecía haber seguido sin mí la ruta del trasporte público.

Mis manos comenzaron a exudar copiosamente, y mi latido acelerado me hizo comparar casi sin querer, las reacciones fisiológicas que experimenté en el encuentro con Seiya.

Pero aquello era abismalmente diferente, aunque Ami, hubiese dado seguramente un diagnóstico casi idéntico, la adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo era una extraña mescolanza de años perdidos y tristezas ocultas en lo profundo de mi corazón. Había amado a Darién, de verdad lo había hecho. Cuántas veces no había llegado incluso a ofrecer mi vida por el hombre que estaba por terminar. Sin embargo, el sentimiento aun cuando sea profundo y reencarnado tiene fecha de caducidad si éste no se procura, y se alimenta del cariño sincero y la caricia deseada. Entendía que, a pesar de los esfuerzos recientes de Darién por rescatarme, mi corazón se encontraba para ese entonces a años luz de la muchacha _secundariana_ eternamente sonrojada por su novio trofeo. Mi vida había sufrido un vuelco desde que sin buscarlo, un joven de largos cabellos azabaches y profunda mirada azul zafiro había conquistado los sendos prados de mi corazón adolescente. Él, con su infinita ternura y su irresistible galantería disfrazada de amistad sincera, había conseguido lo que Darién jamás, enseñarme que el amor verdadero existe y que los besos arrebatados pueden ser el elixir perfecto para mantenerlo a uno lleno de vitalidad.

Tal vez aquel día, mis pensamientos me habían ensimismado tanto que cuando tropecé tontamente con una escueta figura femenina casi me fue imposible reconocer a la víctima de mi despistado andar.

Sus bellos ojos verdes que en el pasado habían sido el principal proveedor de mis despiadados celos, lucían apagados. El cabello castaño y perfectamente acomodado en un precioso flequillo sobre su perlada frente y que he de reconocer llegué a envidiar con fuerza e inclusive en una desafortunada ocasión hacía cuatro años atrás había intentado reproducir ayudada por la mano de Minako, ahora se veía desprovisto de brillo y falto de arreglo.

—¡Sa-Saori! —tartamudeé mientras intentaba sacudir un poco del polvo que su chaqueta de _chenille_ color melocotón había atrapado entre sus finas hebras al caer estrepitosamente por mi culpa.

La mirada de la joven se perdió dudosa en mis intentos por disculparme y por un momento temí que no fuese ella, porque a decir de sus desorbitadas turquesas, Saori no daba señales de siquiera saber quién era yo.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo casi en un susurro como si mi nombre fuese el sonido más extraño que jamás hubiese salido de sus labios.

—¡Me recuerdas, eh! —contesté sonriendo.

Su mirada de por sí apagada pareció vidriar por un imperceptible segundo, y yo me juzgué tonta al recordar cuánto había amado aquella mujer al que estaba yo por cortar. Era de esperarse que ella supusiera que mi presencia cerca del sitio de trabajo de su amor imposible era una visita obligada de prometida enamorada, en parte también, gracias a los tabloides que especulaban contantemente con el presumible e indiscutible próximo matrimonio del afamado Doctor Chiba con su noviecilla de años, la señorita Serena Tsukino. Era entonces un contexto normal el que yo me dirigiese a encontrarme con mi amado a fin de degustar en complicidad melosa algo de comida para el medio día.

Pensé también, que de saber más acerca de su vida, o intuir acaso que ella seguía enamorada de Darién, quizás pudiese haberme sincerado y decirle abiertamente que lo que me tenía ahí no era otra cosa que el dar por finiquitada mi relación y que tenía el camino libre para intentar recomponer el corazón que estaba yo por destrozar. En cambio a eso, le sonreí de la mejor forma que mi ser pudo darle y seguí mi camino dejando a una Saori estupefacta con nuestro encuentro después de tantos años.

Entré directo al sector número cuatro de la Facultad de Medicina, aquel sitio según me había contado él; albergaba el segundo Centro de Investigaciones en Genética Humana del país, el primero estaba en Kioto, manejado por quien fuese el _Sensei_ de Darién y quien lo había incitado a dejar las salas de hospital para verter de lleno el talento que poseía en la investigación del futuro, el Doctor Shinya Yamanaka. Yo bien presumía que aquellas arduas horas que ambos pasaban enclaustrados en un laboratorio, se debían en parte a la obsesión que sentía mi ex amado por conseguir la fórmula que nos daría a los futuros habitantes de Tokio de Cristal la vida eterna. Ahora era que pensaba lo horrible y triste que hubiese sido aquello, si bien la modernidad nos había arrastrado a un estado en el que el físico y la juventud eran sinónimo de éxito, encontraba que no había nada más bello que poder vivir las etapas naturales de la vida al lado de los seres queridos, y entender a la muerte como un paso necesario e irremediable por el que todos debiésemos pasar algún día.

Una vez que estuve al fin frente al imponente edificio, repasé las notas mentales que practiqué sin mucho éxito en el trayecto de mi casa a la Universidad. Sabiendo, que una vez teniendo de frente a Darién mi mente no sería capaz de hacerme recordar una frase siquiera coherente, pero, aun así, consideré no estaba de más el que me sintiese un poco preparada.

Ingresé a paso firme para que no se notase que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y entre miradas indiscretas a mi aniñado peinado, di con el lugar de Kaori, asistente de Darién luego de su regreso a Japón; aquella mujerona tendría tal vez unos 29 años y yo estaba casi segura de los litros de baba que derramaba diariamente por su jefe, aun con todo eso, le pedí amablemente que avisase a Darién que me encontraba ahí. No sabía bien porqué, pero parecía que aquel día, quería darle a entender a todas mis supuestas rivales que el camino estaba libre, tal vez, era mi forma inconsciente de creer que a Darién no le faltarían brazos que lo consolasen.

—En un momento le aviso a Darién… perdón, al Doctor Chiba que usted está aquí —me dijo con cierta hosquedad natural en la quien se supone derrotada.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dije mientras buscaba un asiento para esperarlo.

Había pasado menos de un minuto cuando Darién apareció al fondo de pasillo, su rostro lucía descompuesto, y supe en el acto que estaba enfadado. Pero de pronto, al advertirme ya de pie, sus ojos pasaron de la molestia al asombro y con paso más rápido se acercó hasta mí asiéndome por los brazos.

—Se-Serena, amor, no me dijiste que venías —masculló dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a Kaori, como si ésta no le hubiese dicho que era yo quien lo buscaba.

—Eh, sí, lo que sucede es que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Su cara palideció, y me temí que ya supiese que Seiya había regresado. Después de todo, los reporteros acosadores parecían tener una vena de cazadores para oler ese tipo de cosas y el que los _idols_ más amados del país regresasen era algo que seguramente ya estaría rondando en las bocas de medio Japón.

No así, su preocupación encontró cabida en algo que jamás llegué a comprender del todo.

—Acaso… ¿viste a Saori?

"¿Saori?", pensé, qué tenía que ver ella en todo, fue entonces cuando creí que Darién suponía que yo estaba ahí para hacerle una escena de celos al saberla en la ciudad.

—Ah, Saori, tropecé con ella hace un par de minutos, pero no hubo tiempo de hablar. Me alegra que haya vuelto, la creía en Estados Unidos.

—Oh, sí, sí, pero es temporal creo, ya no somos tan amigos —dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para salir del edificio.

Una vez fuera, caminamos sin palabras hasta una de las bancas empotradas bajo un árbol de cerezo, tan común en aquella Universidad.

—Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablarme? —dijo cortando el silencio que enturbiaba el ambiente—. Serena, si quieres pelear por lo de la llamada del otro día, sólo diré que lo siento y que fue un error de mi parte haberme tomado la libertad de responder la llamada, pero no era nada —añadió como intentando ser él quien orquestase la plática.

"Bribón", "descarado", pensé con un poco de rabia ahora que sabía había sido Seiya el autor de aquel telefonazo. Pero haciendo acopio de mi paciencia, entendí que no era momento de reproches, suficiente sería el hacer de su conocimiento que no deseaba estar más a su lado.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso —interrumpí antes de que siguiera apoderándose de mi charla.

—¿Entonces?, ¡no me digas! Seguro ya te has decidido por la fecha de la boda. Oh, Serena, ¡qué dichoso me haces!

—¡Basta, Darién! —casi grité—. No sigas por favor, tienes que escucharme —supliqué.

—¿Escucharte? ¡¿Ahora qué pasa?!

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y las lágrimas que no podían negar mi condición de llorona consagrada salieron rebeldes a hacer más notoria mi dificultad para hablarle con la verdad.

Suspiré en un par de ocasiones debatiéndome mentalmente entre sí mentirle o causarle gran dolor con la verdad de mi alma, no me fue difícil decidirme por la segunda opción cuando entendí que Seiya no se merecía un amor basado en mentiras, era momento de actuar en favor de ambos y aquello debía ser bajo una absoluta sinceridad.

Con ojos suplicantes de perdón narré el cómo me había enamorado de alguien más en su ausencia, y en cómo mi corazón y mente se habían batido a duelo en innumerables ocasiones al saberme enamorada de dos personas a la vez. Conté también, que nunca fue mi intención llegar a aquello y que precisamente por eso había intentado con todas mis fuerzas el suprimir aquellos sentimientos que consideraba indignos para dedicarme a salvar nuestra relación. El rostro furioso de Darién me hacía saber a cada instante que nada de lo que yo pudiese haber dicho en aquel momento aliviaba el tormentoso ego masculino herido. Me lo dijeron también, las palabras punzantes y acusadoras que posó sobre mí como un felino devorando a su presa.

—¡Ese tipo tiene meses, aquí! —vociferó con lágrimas ardientes contenidas—. Por eso tu comportamiento, por eso tus rechazos. ¿A qué querías jugar, Serena? ¿Acaso querías probar un poco de ambos?

—¡Cállate!, las cosas no son así. Seiya acaba de regresar, lo nuestro ya estaba mal desde mucho antes.

—¡Claro que estaba mal! ¡Tal vez estuvo mal desde que mientras yo estaba muerto tú estabas haciendo 'quiénsabequé' con esa mujer!

Mi cuerpo sintió incendiarse con sus palabras y casi como una acción inconsciente y de protección hacia lo amado, mi palma abierta fue a parar sobre la mejilla infame calada por el llanto lleno de furia. Me dolía que Darién pensase eso de mí, como si después de tantos años juntos jamás hubiese llegado a conocerme realmente y, además, la burla implícita en sus palabras despectivas hacia Seiya era algo que no podía tolerar.

—¡Serena! —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano propia a la creciente hinchazón que mi golpe había provocado.

—Las cosas no fueron así —farfullé furibunda—. Y déjame decirte que Seiya sea hombre o mujer es la persona que amo, así es que está demás cualquier comentario. Perdóname Darién, no quería ser así de ruda, pero tú haces que saque lo peor de mí.

—Deja de mencionarlo, por favor —susurró cambiando radicalmente las inflexiones rabiosas de su voz.

Su mirada acuosa buscó la mía como último recurso anhelante y desesperado por salvar lo insalvable.

Fue entonces, que Darién utilizó su último _As_ bajo la manga, el asunto que yo ya tenía previsto saliese de su boca como un intento final por frenar mis impulsos de dejarlo y con eso dar carpetazo final al asunto de Tokio de Cristal.

Rini.

La voz de Darién pareció quebrarse cuando entre sollozos que me partieron el alma me pidió no quitarle a Rini, sus lamentos me calaron en el fondo de mi ser destruido en aquellos momentos. Acaso no veía que también a mí me dolía como a nada perderla, pero prefería eso mil veces a condenarla a una vida miserable al lado de unos padres que sólo se soportaban por conveniencia.

—No sigas, Darién, he tomado una decisión.

—¡Eres cruel, Serena! —maldijo entre dientes.

Aquellos minutos me habían parecido el más agonizante de los tiempos. Darién, mi querido Darién me odiaba y yo no podía hacer nada.

El tiempo de hacer mi retirada había llegado, seguir alargando aquel sufrimiento era inhumano.

—Perdóname —fue todo lo que dije mientras emprendía la carrera hacia cualquier dirección que me alejase de ese hombre.

Darién me alcanzó en menos que nada. Sus manos rodeándome y sus sollozos sobre mi nuca fueron flechas llameantes atravesando mi corazón, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y yo, a pesar de sus suplicas había tomado una decisión.

—¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Yo te amo!

—Darién… algún día lo entenderás. Por favor, déjame irme.

Me separé lo más rápido que mi tacto me dijo que hiciese y dando media vuelta lo encaré por última vez. Así, de pie y con el rostro congestionado, Darién Chiba ya no parecía el imponente médico, ni el arrogante muchacho del que me había enamorado hacía ya tantos años, era tan sólo el chiquillo indefenso con los padres muertos y la memoria olvidada.

Pero lástima, era lo último que ese hombre merecía de mí, así es que, aunque me doliese más que nada, era momento de dejarlo ir para siempre.

—Cuídate…

Mis piernas iniciaron de nueva cuenta la huida mientras sentía como el viento arrebataba de mis mejillas los gotones que se desprendían sin parar de mis ojos llenos de su visión destrozada.

A pesar de que toda aquella escena se había suscitado apenas un par de días después de mi encuentro con Seiya, realmente me había sido imposible contactarlo antes, aún me sentía afectada y algo dentro de mí me decía que debía cerrar por completo la herida llamada Chiba para ahora sí dejarme caer libremente en el amor que sabía me esperaba en Seiya.

Así fue que, después de varios días recluida en mi habitación y con el teléfono a tope de mensajes de las chicas y cenas que no tocaba jamás dejadas por mi doliente madre, me desperté con el ánimo renovado sabiendo que todas las lágrimas que había tenido que derramar en vida por Darién al fin habían terminado.

La ansiedad de saber que pronto podría verlo nuevamente, y que ahora sería siendo yo una mujer libre de ataduras me tenía expectante. Había escrito un par de mensajes que nunca envié anunciándole que el tema de mi relación era cosa del pasado y que deseaba verlo y sentirme confortada entre sus brazos, pero al igual que tal vez le había pasado a él, era su voz lo que necesitaba escuchar con desespero.

Sonrojada como si fuese una travesura, nuevamente tomo el móvil entre mis manos y llego al contacto anhelado. Mis dedos temblorosos aprietan la tecla de llamado antes de que siquiera me sienta lista de hacerlo. Siento como mi corazón emprende una carrera furiosa y carraspeo un poco para aclarar mi voz chillona que extrañamente él encuentra bonita.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos y estoy a punto de colgar pensando que debe estar ocupado cuando su cadenciosa voz irrumpe en mis tímpanos como una bella melodía de enamorados.

—¡Seiya! —pronuncio su nombre como si fueran las dos sílabas más preciosas jamás dichas, y es que realmente creo que es así.

El repentino silencio que abate mi alegría de saberlo al otro lado de la línea hace que piense que mi _cacharro_ se ha descompuesto.

—¿Seiya? —vuelvo a interrogar mientras doy pequeños golpecitos a la bocina.

—Aquí estoy —susurra apaciguando mis ganas de aventar por los aires el teléfono.

—Yo… te he extrañado y…

—Serena, tenemos que hablar.

El mundo parece paralizarse con el simple hecho de su insignificante oración que para mí lo es todo. ¡Serena! ¡Me ha llamado Serena!

 _._

 _._

 _Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo, pero algo me dijo que era tarde, y que aunque usara yo mi empeño, el final ya era inevitable._

 _Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que deseé un día, pero si no hay amor sé que el deseo ya no bastaría._

 _Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo, viviendo de remordimiento". KG._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Mis amados lectores, qué abandonados los he tenido, pero hoy he preferido quedarme en casa y regalarles este capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado._

 _Les confesaré que sentía el kokoro punzante con cada línea que sólo los Dioses saben porqué, iban saliendo de mis dedos a velocidad impresionante._

 _Agradezco cada review, malamente sigo sin contestarlos, pero prometo que todos serán respondidos en cuanto encuentre un espacio en mi abrumadora agenda._

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus muestras de cariño!_

 _Espero que estén pasando estos días con su familia, y descansando un poco de la ajetreada vida normal._

 _Un beso grande._

 _PS. No me maten por el final. *inserte meme de: ¿Acaso yo te dije que me leyeras? Já, pequeña bromita, saben que los amo._


	14. Seiya IV

**SEIYA**

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _Harto de los ecos de un pasado que aparece cada vez_

 _y los miedos que tengo me arañan por dentro._

 _Y tú no ayudas a encontrar el porqué del silencio, la derrota_

 _y de la rabia que en la boca te dejé". PA._

 _._

 _._

Aletargado, mis parpados hinchados comenzaron a buscar indicios del lugar en el que me hallaba. De la noche anterior sólo podía recordar sus benditos ojos enrojecidos por la rabia, por el dolor y el último toque de su piel con la mía. Ni en mis más terribles pesadillas lejos de su calor llegué a imaginar un final como ese.

Con dificultad y la boca seca, caí en cuenta de la decoración minimalista de mi habitación, desconociendo por completo el cómo había llegado ahí. Las mismas ropas del día anterior, un espantoso aroma a licores que creí jamás iba probar y un profundo malestar martilleándome la cabeza eran lo único cierto en esas cuatro paredes.

Aquel cuadro de decadencia y resaca no podía ser peor que la evocación imborrable de sus labios cerrándose y su mano apartándome de su cuerpo, poco comparado con lo que le había hecho. Yo… yo le había roto el corazón.

Días habían pasado desde que mis ojos se hubiesen reflejado en los suyos y el cerrojo de mi alma al fin encontrase la llave faltante. Días en los que no hacía otra cosa más que soñarla despierto, dormido. Serena se había convertido en mi tema favorito de conversación. Cinco años había callado su nombre y su mote para que no doliese, dedicándome a susurrárselo únicamente al viento y escribiéndolo una y otra vez en las profundidades de mi ser, ahí en donde la verdad del hombre no puede ser camuflada.

¡Qué libre me sentía! ¡Qué pleno y feliz!, en la seguridad de sus promesas de amor y el recuerdo de sus labios afrutados bebiendo cada uno de mis _te amo_. Podía jurar que sabiendo aquello, era capaz de esperarla una eternidad más.

Así fue como gustoso le di su espacio, quizá sólo indagando un poco a través de Reiko, pero sin sobrepasar la línea de respeto que yo mismo había instaurado como una necesidad de hacerla vivir una relación basada en la confianza. Yo no tenía que dudar nada, su amor me había sido palpable, y aunque tenía que reconocer que no me era del todo grato el saberla cerca de él, entendía aquello como una necesidad muy de ella, de ellos.

Cada que mis ansias de volver a sentir su menudo cuerpecito entre mis brazos y la necesidad de sus besos tiernos y arrebatados consumían mis ardores nocturnos, andaba en sigilo por entre las calles hasta llegar a su casa, me conformaba con ver la lucecilla de su cuarto prendida. Imaginándola en las labores antes de dormir, ataviada en algún pijama cursi como solía ser ella, y con sus maravillosos cabellos atados en listones a juego. El sólo saberla cerca, y de cierta manera muy mía; me relajaba de tal manera, que bastaba cerrar los ojos para alertar mis sentidos permitiéndome aspirar su aroma.

Fue una de esas noches en que me encontraba a escasos metros de su entrada principal, recargado en mi auto porque el calor de junio comenzaba a hacer estragos, que lo vi llegar. Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó cuando lo advertí al igual que yo al pie del balcón de Bombón. Su mirada reparaba ansiosa en la luz que se entreveía en los cortinajes haciéndole saber que seguía despierta. Tal vez quería hablar con ella, ¿acaso Darién Chiba era tan osado como yo como para seguir luchando?

Quise acercarme, decirle que no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí, pero viéndolo así, tan derrotado no pude más que reflejarme en él, porque ese que estaba ahí suplicando un milagro, el milagro de la correspondencia Tsukino, había sido yo mismo en otro tiempo que ahora se me hacía tan lejano. No podía, ni tenía el derecho de sentirme superior cuando durante años fui yo el derrotado.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar una confrontación pronta e innecesaria entre los dos, abrí la portezuela del piloto para retirarme, de no haber sido porque en la calle perpendicular el matraqueo de un camión escandaloso del escape me delató, juro que jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia.

—Kou —logré escuchar saliendo de sus labios.

Con la mano todavía en la puerta, bien pude haber ignorado su llamado, pero aquello no me pareció propio de un caballero y sin más me di la vuelta para encararlo. Chiba ya había avanzado hacía mí. Repasando rápidamente su rostro pude advertir una ligera sorpresa y hasta una especie de alegría por haberme encontrado, era una mezcla extraña de gestos y posturas confundiéndome.

—Darién…

Quise expresar más, pero ¡qué iba yo a decirle!

—Pensé que sería más difícil dar contigo —dijo con una mueca de lado—. Pero ya veo que eres tan predecible como yo, después de todo, el necesitarla resume lo que nos atrae aquí como imanes, ¿no es verdad?

—Creo que… será mejor que me vaya, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Irme? ¿Por qué habría de irme de la casa de mi novia?

Mis puños se cerraron, y estuve a punto de perder los estribos cuando lo escuché decir aquello, pero sabía que tenía que ser más inteligente que sus provocaciones y confiar, qué más podía hacer sino creer en mi Bombón. Tal vez todavía no le decía nada, quizá Serena había estado evadiendo a Darién y por eso él se refería así de ella, como fuese, suficiente presión era para Serena dejarlo todo por mí, como para ponerme a pelear por aquellas nimiedades comparadas con saberla enamorada y conmigo.

—Buenas noches —zanjé para dar por finiquitada aquella conversación, si es que así podía nombrarla.

Abrí al fin la puerta del auto, pero antes de que pudiese introducirme en él, la fuerte mano de mi rival me detuvo.

—No te vayas, creo que… es necesario hablar.

—¿Hablar? Lo siento, Darién, pero si alguien tiene que hablar contigo es ella, nadie más que ella.

—Es que ya lo ha hecho.

Mis piernas flaquearon y mil suposiciones corrieron vertiginosas por mi cabeza.

—Creo que este no es el lugar para lo que tengas que decirme.

—No, no lo es. Te espero en veinte minutos en las inmediaciones de la _Tokyo Tower_.

No medié más palabras e ingresé en mi auto aun con la adrenalina latente. Encendí el motor echando un último vistazo al balcón, la luz estaba apagada y de alguna forma me sentí aliviado al saberla tan ajena a lo que estaba por pasar.

La _Tokyo Tower_ no estaba muy lejos de ahí, tuve entonces, tiempo suficiente para estacionarme cerca y tranquilizarme. La realidad era que poco o nada sabía de Chiba, aquel sentimiento de aversión hacia su persona venía más que nada aderezado con las lágrimas derramadas por la mujer que amaba y su incapacidad para hacerla feliz. Después de la Batalla contra Galaxia, había decidido que de corazón esperaba que al fin pudiese hacerla sonreír y curar con su amor todo lo que Bombón había sufrido en su ausencia, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Yo no estaba dispuesto a hacerme a un lado, ella me amaba, yo la amaba y Darién tenía que salir de nuestras vidas le gustase o no.

Cinco minutos antes de lo pactado estaba ya con la imponente torre sobre mi cabeza, más uno que otro transeúnte y turista despistado pasando por el lugar.

El calor vivido en la tarde-noche auguraba una llovizna veraniega y aunque mis ropas eran ligeras, sabía que no tendría necesidad de más. Tal vez era mi forma de decirme a mí mismo que aquello no tendría que durar y que antes de que la primera gota intentase mojar mi hombro, yo debería encontrarme ya, en calma sobre mi cama.

—Eres muy puntual.

Giré sobre mi eje para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos azules que ahora centelleaban con algo más que sorpresa.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —dije sin miramientos, aquello no era una cita.

—Quiero saber ¿qué pretendes inmiscuyéndote en la vida de Serena y en la mía?

—Bueno, propiamente en la tuya no tengo ningún interés —reconvine con ironía.

Darién sonrió con una socarronería mayor a la mía.

—Es que eso es lo que no entiendes, Kou, que mi vida y la de Serena son una misma. Estamos unidos por el destino, son siglos los que nos preceden y un futuro por delante que ni el brillo intenso de una estrella puede desequilibrar.

—Si es cierto que hablaste con Serena, sabrás entonces que el brillo de la estrella que mencionas no sólo ha logrado iluminarla sino también, ha tocado su corazón.

—Vas demasiado rápido —musitó con la mirada clavada en la mía—. Más que iluminarla la ha cegado, y entonces me pregunto cómo es que alguien como tú… que se jacta de ser tan compasivo puede quitarle a Serena lo que más ama en la vida.

Me resultaba incompresible semejante arrogancia de su parte, pensarse lo más amado por ella me era "entendible" hasta hace unos días, pero no ahora.

—Dime de una vez por todas si ya sabes la verdad.

No quería entorpecer el manejo de Bombón con respecto a él, pero alguien tenía que reiterarle, por si acaso las palabras de Serena no habían sido claras, que yo estaba ahí para quedarme.

—¿La verdad? —inquirió—. ¿Con cuál verdad quieres que empecemos? ¿Con la tuya?, ¿con la mía?, ¿o con la de Serena?

—Con la única que existe —respondí.

Darién dio unos pasos lejos de mí, dándome la espalda comenzó a hablar de lo que nunca esperé quisiera decirme.

—Sabes, en mis años como investigador he aprendido que las verdades absolutas no existen y que es necesario conocer todos y cada uno de los factores a nuestro alrededor para llegar a comprender medianamente algo. Hasta ahora, de eso que tanto he analizado, comprendo que mi más grande error fue subirme a ese avión, conoces la historia, no puedes negar que _Fighter_ y tú son lo mismo, así es que me ahorraré los detalles.

Supuse que iba a utilizar el recurso de mi dualidad para hacerme frente, aun sin verle la cara podía advertir la burla en su tono y casi sin pensarlo comencé a escucharlo cada vez más lejano. Los detalles extras, el sarcasmo implícito tan sólo eran paja, y no estaba dispuesto a perturbarme con tan poco, yo sabía quién era, no él.

—Como decía —continúo—. En mi ausencia apareciste tú, y sé bien los estragos que tu conducta… encantadora y tu posición de cantante inalcanzable lograron en Serena. Hace años, ella no era la mujer que es ahora, su forma infantil de comportarse eclipsaba cualquier intento mío o de sus seres queridos por hacerla madurar.

—Tal vez es porque no necesitaba sus intentos —interrumpí con enojo. Si algo me molestaba de verdad era que la subestimaran de esa manera.

—No te alteres, permíteme terminar. Serena es el ser más puro de la Galaxia, eso lo sabes bien, su bondad puede ser aprovechada malamente y eso es lo que siempre me preocupó de ella. Jamás podría permitirme que saliese lastimada. Ahora que lo pienso —dijo regresando su mirada hacia mí—. Tú me recuerdas mucho al Darién de hace mucho tiempo, un tipo arrogante, que sabiéndose buen mozo e inteligente podía tener el mundo a sus pies. Así fue como la conocí, una torpe coincidencia del destino que se empeñaba en reunirnos. Endymion y Serenity, en otra época, con otros nombres, pero con la esencia del amor reencarnado intacto. Tú no puedes saber cuántas batallas libré a su lado, ni cómo nuestro amor creció cuando apareció ella.

—¿Ella? —susurré dubitativo, ¿a quién se refería?

—Esto es precisamente de lo que quería hablarte. Tu ser ha cegado a mi Serena, la Serena que está absolutamente enamorada, no de mí, sino de su hija.

—Yo… yo no entiendo…

—Y no me sorprende, pero déjame explicarte. Antes de que yo partiera a Estados Unidos, y por supuesto antes de que tú llegaras a mi planeta, Serena y yo conocimos a nuestra hija proveniente del futuro, la pobrecita venía buscando la ayuda de Sailor Moon, pues su madre, es decir la Serena del futuro y Reina de Tokio de Cristal había caído en una terrible oscuridad a causa de la Familia Black Moon, enemigos que afortunadamente logramos derrotar.

—Una hija…

—Sí, Seiya, una hija hermosa, la viva imagen de Serena. Una niña inocente fruto de nuestro amor. ¿Lo ves?, ¡te das cuenta de lo que tu presencia significa! No sólo estás echando por la borda la futura paz de la Galaxia, sino que además le estás robando a quien dices amar, lo más preciado que tiene. ¡¿Qué puede ser comparado con el amor de una madre para con su hija?! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes tú de arrebatarnos el derecho de tener a Rini?! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en despojarle la vida a una niña a cambio de tu felicidad?!

—Rini… —susurré.

Podía sentir su voz grave invadiéndome, venciendo a pasos agigantados las barreras que construí para sus argumentos. Y entonces, sin saber cómo, le permití la entrada a lo que mis oídos necios se negaban a escuchar y el corazón a entender.

El reino de los tontos es para quienes construyen castillos en el aire y se alimentan de ilusiones, pensé. Y a él… a él le bastó un solo nombre, desconocido hasta ese momento por mí, para trastocarme por siempre. ¡Quién era yo para fungir como verdugo, ¿quién?!

—Pero… es que yo no…

—No sabías nada —completó—. De eso me doy cuenta, pero tienes que saber que Serena ha perdido la razón por ti, por esas ilusiones que seguramente le has prometido, pero dime Seiya, ¿acaso tú podrás regresarle a la Rini que yo anhelaba darle?

Agaché la cabeza sin saber cómo reaccionar. Bombón jamás me había contado sobre ese futuro, sobre esa niña. Dioses, ¡cómo debió sufrir para tomar semejante decisión!

—No dirás nada, lo suponía.

Y no, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y en mi mente las ideas chocaban unas con otras. Como si no fuese suficiente aquel despliegue de información, Darién sacó de dentro de su saco una fotografía que extendió en mi dirección.

Era como Serena, pero sin serlo, había algo en su mirada totalmente diferente a la dulzura de Bombón, hasta Chibi Chibi se parecía más a ella, sin embargo, la imagen de los tres como una verdadera familia terminó por romper cualquier dejo de ilusión que mi alma guardase.

—Es preciosa, ¿no lo crees?

—Por favor… no sigas —supliqué.

—Yo también esperé que no siguieras, pero las cosas se salieron de control. Ahora, por favor Seiya, déjame que sea yo quien te suplique a ti. ¡No me quites a mi hija!, ¡no nos la quites!

No quería seguir ahí, me sentía tan afectado que no sé ni como pude aguantar el llanto agolpándose en mis ojos hasta poder retirarme.

Lloré durante todo el trayecto a casa sintiéndome monstruoso. ¡Rini! ¡Rini! No podía dejar de repetir su nombre mientras mi memoria se llenaba de sus ojos como rubíes y la sonrisa perfecta y feliz de mi Serena a su lado.

Mi amor, mi Bombón, ¿cómo pude ser capaz de orillarla a algo así? Oh, ¡Serena, si tan sólo yo lo hubiese sabido antes!

Mis hermanos intentaron durante días sacarme de mi habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, me negaba a saber del mundo hasta que pudiese procesar todo. Agradecía hasta cierto punto que Bombón no me hubiese llamado, poco me duró el gusto al ver su nombre sobre la pantalla de mi móvil. Estuve tentado a no contestar, a hacerme el desentendido, pero aquello era prolongar de más una agonía que juré jamás volvería a experimentar.

Mi nombre en sus labios nunca me sonó más tierno ni más doloroso. Se le escuchaba emocionada, y mi mente traicionera se sonrojó junto con ella.

—¿Seiya? —volvió a preguntar haciéndome ver que no había hablado.

Dijo extrañarme, y yo sentí mi mundo derrumbarse. No pude hacer más que interrumpirla, cortarle las alas que yo mismo acaricié con vehemencia. Temeroso de flaquear si es que aquello se extendía más y consciente de lo que sabía, tenía que ser firme, si como había dicho él, yo realmente me jactaba de amarla.

Sabía que al regresar me había jurado no volver a hacerme a un lado, luchar, pero aquello era totalmente distinto, cómo no hacerme a un lado por la felicidad de mi Serena junto a su hija. Yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder regalarle la dicha de ser madre.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar.

Pude sentir su extrañeza, yo rara vez la llamaba por su nombre, y esta vez más que para ponerme serio era para sonar distante, y sé que lo entendió así.

La llamada no duró más que lo necesario para planear encontrarnos, el lugar fue lo de menos, cualquier sitio que me permitiese hablar y a ella retirarse cuando le diese la gana.

No puedo ni siquiera expresar lo que me fue verla al fin bajando del autobús. Se veía realmente preciosa, como si su belleza fuese una detractora de mis intenciones.

No corrió hacia mí, caminó a paso lento, quizá presagiando lo que mi cara descompuesta le gritaba.

—Seiya…

—Serena…

De nuevo mi sequedad que en persona me era todavía más amarga porque podía apreciar de primera mano su sorpresa e incomodidad.

—¿Pa-pasa algo? —preguntó—. Sé que me he tardado mucho en contactarte, pero es que yo no estuve muy bien y…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpí porque no podía seguir escuchándola más sin desear cubrirla con mis besos y perderme entre sus cabellos.

—Estás raro, bueno… tú nunca me dices Serena a menos que…

—Sea algo importante.

—Sí, justamente.

Suspiré intentado oxigenar mi cerebro y llenar de valentía mis pulmones.

—Verás, yo… Yo también te he extrañado mucho, no te lo dije y lo siento, pero hay algo importante que debemos tratar.

—Seiya, me estás asustando —musitó llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

Tenía que decírselo ya.

—Serena, no me preguntes cómo, ni quién fue, pero… me enteré de la existencia de Rini y…

Sus celestes se abrieron como platos y las manos que otrora tuviera sobre el pecho fueron a parar a sus labios ahogando un gemido. Después, esos bellos ojos que tanto amaba comenzaron a llover.

—No… no llores, respeto que no me lo hayas dicho, pero comprende que me siento mal por haberte orillado a que renunciaras a ella.

—Es que… Rini, no…

—No digas nada, Serena. Yo jamás podría vivir sabiendo que te quité lo más preciado, no podría. Perdóname, de verdad perdóname. Ahora comprendo tantas cosas que me siento el peor hombre por no saberlo antes.

No decía ni una sola palabra, nada, lo único que me decía que seguí ahí eran los dos ríos que silenciosos corrían por sus mejillas.

—Serena, no puedo prometerte que me iré y te dejaré hacer tu vida, porque renuncié a todo por regresar y ahora no tengo más hogar que este, pero sí puedo asegurarte de que me alejaré lo más que pueda y que no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, yo no volveré a…

—¡¿Vas a dejarme?!

—Bombón, es que yo…

—No, no me digas... —tartamudeó—. No vuelvas a llamarme así, ya lo dejaste muy claro, soy Serena.

—Es que no quería que fuese más difícil… no me malentiendas...

—¡Basta, Seiya Kou! ¡Basta!

No pude contenerme más y me arrojé en su dirección rodeándola con mis brazos, pude sentir la humedad de su rostro calándome el pecho y las lágrimas emergieron de igual forma de mis ojos.

—No sabes lo que es esto para mí, me estoy desgarrando el alma, me duele, duele mucho.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo pasó con ella envuelta en mi abrazo, pero el que hubiese sido fue absolutamente corto para la eternidad que tenía planeada para ambos.

—No mientas —bufó separándose de mí—. ¡No mientas! Sé lo que debes estar pensado, que soy una desalmada por no pensar en mi hija… en Rini, pero yo…

—Bombón, nunca pensaría algo así de ti, al contrario, soy yo el que no debió…

—Ya… ya déjalo así. Es evidente que aquí los dos cometimos un error.

La vi darse la vuelta y mi corazón se comprimió tanto que lo sentí desaparecer.

—Déjame llevarte a casa, o a donde quieras.

—No soy tonta, Seiya, es evidente porque escogiste este lugar, ahora por favor vete.

Cómo quise tomarla sin decir nada, besarla, aunque fuese una última vez que creo, fueron mis deseos con voluntad propia los que me condujeron a abrazarla hasta hacerla voltear. Tenía que verla por última ocasión, tenía que reflejarme en la profundidad de sus ojos de cielo y rozar sus labios antes de perderla para siempre.

Apenas pude sentir su boca sobre la mía y el estremecimiento de sus extremidades cuando la decepción que no le conocía para conmigo, me alejó definitivamente de ella.

Una de sus manecitas fue a detener mi beso, y la otra me apartó con fuerza de su cuerpo, mientras dolorosas frases que no quiero mencionar salieron de su roto corazón.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete! —pedía una y otra vez.

Y aunque todo mi cuerpo me impedía hacer lo que me suplicaba, mi razón me arrastró de ahí. Antes de doblar la esquina la vi correr en dirección contraria.

Lo que pasó después fue una serie de escenas borrosas que no recuerdo del todo, ni quiero recordar. Ahora sólo sé que estoy en casa.

La puerta de mi habitación se ha abierto sin previo aviso, han entrado inmediatamente después mis dos ceñudos hermanos, uno cargando lo que parece ser un vaso de jugo y el otro una caja de medicamentos.

—Ten —dice Yaten, mientras avienta hacía mí los analgésicos.

—Seiya, por favor, ¿qué pasó?

Taiki se ve menos molesto que Yaten... ¡Yaten!, y entonces lo recordé.

Ahogado hasta más no poder y recargado sobre la barra de un lugar del cual no sé ni la ubicación ni el nombre; estuve a punto de liarme a golpes con otro borracho que impertinente osó preguntarme alguna trivialidad. La excusa más tonta del universo, pero algo en mí me obligaba a sacar de alguna forma la frustración que me permeaba. Fue entonces que alguien llegó para detenerme y casi a rastras me llevó de ahí.

Ese alguien había sido Yaten.

—Pasó que nuestro hermanito no puede dejar de ser un imbécil. Eso pasó.

—¡Yaten!

—No, déjalo tiene razón, pero como es que tú sabías que…

—Fui yo —dijo Taiki—. Perdóname, pero estabas actuando tan erráticamente que tuve que poner a alguien siguiéndote los pasos sin que te dieras cuenta. Afortunadamente no usaste tu auto y nadie te reconoció porque hubiese sido catastrófico un escándalo a nada de anunciar nuestro regreso.

—No habrá regreso.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Lo que escuchaste, Yaten. Perdónenme, el grupo puede continuar con ustedes, pero yo me voy.

—Seiya… ¿acaso no confías en nosotros? —la mirada comprensiva de Taiki hizo aguarme los ojos una vez más.

—La he perdido, para siempre…

—Pero si tú dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije —interrumpo llevándome ambas manos a la cara.

No quiero hablar más, no ahora que siento que todo lo que soy está roto, que aquella felicidad que canté se me escurrió como agua entre los dedos y por primera vez desde que escuché aquella verdad desconocida de manos de Darién, me pregunto si acaso he cometido el peor error de mi vida, el dejarla escapar.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Hazme sentir que lo bueno está por llegar, que esto también pasará._

 _Hazme sentir que compartimos un mismo latir, haz que me acuerde de ti como el mejor despertar que he podido vivir". PA._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _OMFG! No saben cómo me ha costado escribir esto, no sé, me cuesta tanto hacerlo sufrir, hacerlos sufrir._

 _Debo contarles que la primera vez que los leí discutiendo lloré como dos días, y sí, fue de la mano de mi adorada y maravillosa Sol Levine, cada cosa que escribía en su encuentro, les juro que me venía a la mente aquella escena (en otros términos) pero igualmente desgarradora. :(_

 _Pero, díganme que es el amor sin no hay un poco de drama. (?)_

 _Quiero pedir una disculpa por ausentarme tanto, pero entre trabajo, el final de Celos de Sangre y que me fui de vacaciones (súper merecidas), me había sido imposible darle forma al borrador que tenía desde hace mucho._

 _Darién, Darién, qué haremos con él. :(_

 _Aquí quiero hacer una observación sobre el porqué decidí este quiebre entre nuestra pareja protagonista._

 _Casi siempre, o al menos lo que yo he leído, es Serena la que deja a nuestro Seiya, la que duda, la que no se arriesga. Me pareció un poco reivindicante que en esta ocasión fuese Seiya el que terminara con ella, pero no podía hacerlo por celos, o por cualquier otra cosa estúpida, tenía que haber algo que tocase su noble corazón, así fue como surgió la idea del chantaje usando a Rini. :/ No me odien, pero realmente creo que Seiya es tan bueno que le pudo demasiado el saber que Serena había pasado por ese proceso de decisión entre él y su "hija", luego súmenle lo frágil de nuestra rubia, que evidentemente no quería una decepción más. Todo un embrollo, que no os preocupeis de a poco irá por mejor camino._

 _Los quiero mucho, agradezco sus reviews, sus visitas anónimas, sus follows y favs, en fin todo el amor que me regalan._

 _¡Un abrazo enorme!_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	15. Yaten II

**YATEN**

* * *

.

.

 _"No te atrevas a decir te quiero, no te atrevas a decir que fue todo un sueño. Una sola mirada te basta, para matarme y mandarme al infierno._

 _Me conformo con no verte nunca, me conformo si ya no haces parte de mi vida. Te ha bastado una noche con otro, para echarme la arena en los ojos". PA._

.

.

—Dile a esa persona que me mande la ubicación, salgo para allá… No Taiki, yo voy, seré discreto lo prometo… No te preocupes.

Esas habían sido mis palabras luego de que Taiki me marcara entre molesto y preocupado, sólo yo sabía de la persona que había dispuesto para ser la sombra de Seiya. Los reportes no arrojaban más que rondines de mi hermano por el vecindario de Serena y largas caminatas en solitarios parques, luego había venido su reclusión voluntaria en el departamento y las constantes cancelaciones con la disquera. Si seguíamos así, ni todo el talento, ni toda la euforia que se sabía, causaría nuestro regreso harían que Mr. Thomas no nos terminase despidiendo por falta de profesionalismo.

Yo también estaba molesto, a ratos creía que Seiya era de verdad un ser egoísta. El no hablar, no apoyarse en nosotros, me parecía absurdo, pero luego —aunque no quisiera— venía a mi mente las situaciones pasadas en las que habíamos sido precisamente nosotros y nuestra nula capacidad de comprensión los que en gran medida contribuyeron a romperle el corazón cinco años atrás. Eso, y que de alguna u otra forma el comportamiento de Seiya no distaba en nada de cómo me había puesto yo al saberla comprometida.

Las dos semanas previas al cumpleaños número 20 de la Princesa habían sido por mucho, los más tortuosos en mucho tiempo para mi persona.

Tener que soportar el desfile de Príncipes que se daban cita desde rincones impensados de la Galaxia, me hacía querer vomitar. El motivo, intentar ser agradables y dignos ante la heredera del Planeta de la Flores.

El rumor de la pronta reconstrucción de _Kinmoku_ , de la Batalla con _Galaxia_ y de nuestra relación con el supuesto poder inimaginable del _Cristal de Plata_ , habían hecho de nuestro pequeño Planeta y de sus _Sailors_ todas unas celebridades; y de la Princesa, una joya tentadoramente codiciable.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, la tradición dictaba que _Kinmoku_ debía ser gobernado por un matriarcado, teniendo la presencia de un hombre al lado de la Reina con la única finalidad de seguir la línea sucesoria y mantener el legado. Por lo regular, la Princesas llegaban a contraer nupcias antes de sus 18 ciclos de florecimiento como llamaban en el Planeta a los cumpleaños, esto, con la finalidad de asegurar la pronta búsqueda de una sucesora mientras los esposos estuviesen jóvenes, fuertes y fértiles.

Dadas las circunstancias por las que habíamos pasado, el retraso en el compromiso de la Princesa Kakyuu había sido comprensible, más no eterno.

¡Qué imbécil tuve que haber sido para creer que acaso existía la posibilidad de que ella decidiese abolir aquello! Para creer que mi amor sería más importante que los siglos que antecedían al linaje real.

Recuerdo con desazón profunda el que yo antes que nadie, supe que ese joven con el cabello más azul que cualquier océano conocido en la Tierra sería quien robase los favores de mi _Hana_. Él, con su encantadora sonrisa, su hablar pausado, elocuente y su andar aristocrático sería lo suficientemente bueno como para despojarme del amor de mi vida. ¡Qué era yo en ese entonces, un hombre eventual y una guerrera a tiempo completo comparado con el Príncipe de _Saffar_ *! ¡¿Qué?!

En efecto, Atharid* había sido el elegido. Aquella noche después del anuncio oficial de las intenciones de emparentar ambos reinos, se había ofrecido una cena espectacular para agradar al nuevo prometido. _Fighter_ y _Maker_ habían sido las encargadas de escoltar a la pareja todo el tiempo, no así yo, que pretextando un esguince producto de los entrenamientos había solicitado permiso para quedarme en mis aposentos.

Convirtiéndome en Yaten, y harto de la música que se colaba desquiciante por cada hendidura del Palacio, había decidido aventurarme a la Torre Norte, aunque aquel sitio fuese flagelante para mi corazón desahuciado, suponía que al menos ahí, quizá iba sentirme confortado entre las memorias pasadas.

La habitación me recibió con la calidez de siempre y con el inconfundible aroma de Kakyuu poseyendo cada seda que contuviese el lugar.

Sus chinelas y la bata de terciopelo bordado descansaban sobre la silla de madera grana, ahí las había dejado apenas cinco lunas rojas atrás después de desprenderse de ellas para mostrarme sus maravillosos montes en la plenitud de una desnudez que no sería mía nunca más.

A sabiendas de aquello y con el sentimiento contenido durante semanas, sino es que años, me solté a llorar en la penumbra del último rincón de la recámara. Llevé mis manos al plateado cabello que jalé tanto como pude intentado que el dolor físico sobrepasase al del corazón.

Supongo que las lágrimas consumieron las pocas energías que tenía, porque jamás la escuché entrar. Para ese momento lo único que deseaba era morir ahogado en mi propia amargura.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cabeza hundida entre mis rodillas, y asustado pensando que podía ser alguien más me incorporé de un salto. Al verla, creí que el dolor me estaba haciendo alucinar o tal vez sólo me encontraba soñando.

Se veía preciosa con el cabello de fuego engarzado en un tocado alto, algunos hilos rojos le corrían hasta el cuello de cisne que apetitoso, terminaba en un escote discreto escondiendo para mi suerte, la turgencia de su feminidad.

—Princesa… yo… —tartamudeé cuando el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos me hizo saber que aquello no era un sueño.

Kakyuu me silenció con otro beso mientras sus manos buscaban la orilla de mi camisola.

—¡No! —bufé apartándola de mi cuerpo.

—Yaten… por favor…

— _Healer_ , mi nombre es _Healer_ —dije transformándome en una _Sailor._

Sabía que, de esa forma Kakyuu no intentaría hacerme perder la razón y olvidar que apenas unas horas antes había aceptado ser la mujer de alguien más.

—¿Crees que así no voy a querer besarte, mi amada estrella? —susurró mientras sus manos tomaban la escueta cintura de mi álter ego.

Tenía que ser él de nuevo, había algo que me obligaba a ceder a sus ronroneos, a sus caprichos porque, aunque me hiciese el desentendido sabía que no era más que eso, un capricho.

—Nunca puedo contigo, ¿por qué _Hana_?, ¿por qué sencillamente no puedo? —inquirí nuevamente como Yaten—. Te das cuenta que serás de otro, sabes acaso que mi corazón dejó de latir desde el momento mismo en que te vi regalándole la primera de tus sonrisas a ese tipo.

—Atharid es un buen hombre, sabes que yo…

—¡No sigas! Por favor, no sigas.

—Yaten, sabes que mi amor por ti es intocable, tú eres mi estrella más brillante, pero el deber…

El deber, ¡el estúpido deber! ¡Que se vaya al infierno cualquier tipo de responsabilidad! Había pensado mientras doblaba en una de las callejuelas traseras al bar en el que el informante de Taiki aseguraba, se encontraba Seiya.

Probablemente Serena había actuado como Kakyuu, quizá su primer impulso de corresponderle se había esfumado luego de alguna reprimenda y recordatorio del compromiso con su futuro.

—¡No vuelvas a decir que me quieres! ¡No te atrevas! No si tus manos acaban de reposar en las de él y tu cabello ha sido elogiado con sus palabras extranjeras.

Después de aquello y la mañana siguiente en que _Fighte_ r me descubrió dejé de convertirme en Yaten, me dedicaba únicamente a cumplir a cabalidad con mis deberes y al fin la Princesa dejó de buscarme. Hasta el día en que _Maker_ y yo le solicitamos su venía para regresar junto a Seiya. Nada podía hacer, y aunque me dolió como nunca el verla con la mirada desorbitada esperando que yo decidiese quedarme, también supe que en ese momento Kakyuu entendió que me había perdido para siempre.

Seiya en efecto estaba al fondo del lugar, aturdido y seguramente borracho sobre la barra que delataba la cantidad de alcohol que mi hermano había ingerido a juzgar por los vasos que descansaban a su alrededor. De pronto, un segundo tipo se acercó y en el acto supe por la cara de Seiya que algo no estaba bien.

—¡Suéltame! —bufaba intentando zafarse de mis brazos—. ¡Te voy a partir la cara, imbécil!

—¡Basta!

Había tenido que tirarlo al piso con toda mi fuerza, Seiya era un palmo más alto que yo, pero totalmente ebrio como estaba su enojo no había sido suficiente para mermar mi sumisión.

El individuo que lo había hecho enojar, se había limitado a huir entre disculpas que aseguraban que sólo le había preguntado alguna tontería sobre el porqué estaba ahí.

Tenía que ser rápido y sobre todo discreto, si alguien llegaba a reconocernos aquello podía salir muy mal, así es que con mi tonto hermano a cuestas me apresuré a salir por la puerta trasera dándole algunos billetes al barman para que me ayudase con Seiya que prácticamente había quedado inconsciente.

Por la mañana me había dedicado a discutir con Taiki el cómo sobrellevaríamos el que Seiya no quisiese contarnos nada, cada uno por su parte especulaba las razones de nuestro hermano para portarse así.

—Tal vez es que ha discutido con ella por Darién, el novio —presumía Taiki.

Pero yo no estaba tan seguro, ese comportamiento tan extremo obedecía a algo más. Así es que luego de despertarlo y regañarlo, las evasivas que siguió dándonos terminaron por desquiciarme.

¡La había perdido para siempre! ¡Cómo era posible que a un par de semanas de nuestro regreso todo se hubiese ido al averno! Algo no nos estaba diciendo y si el estúpido era tan tonto como para no hacer nada y dejarse vencer, yo no estaría dispuesto a quedarme en la misma sintonía que él.

Si alguien merecía ser feliz ese era Seiya. Un enamorado de la vida y del amor aunque lo había experimentado en silencioso sufrimiento; fue capaz de hacerse a un lado con una sonrisa en los labios y hasta deseando lo mejor, cosa que yo jamás pude hacer. Tal vez ya no amaba a Kakyuu, pero la herida que había dejado en mi corazón sólo había contribuido a marchitarlo y a saber que era menos que imposible el que yo volviese a confiar, pero Seiya era diferente, en él tenía que haber esperanza, tenía que.

—¿Vas a salir sabiendo que puede necesitarnos? —pregunta Taiki al verme tomar una chaqueta del armario.

—Si salgo es precisamente por él.

—No me digas que vas a hablar con Tsukino.

—¿Con esa boba? ¡Por quién me tomas! —respondo sardónico—. Sabes que de ella no saldrán más que lagrimeos y es probable que Seiya se moleste si sabe que fui a verla. Buscaré a… alguien más que quizá tenga un poco de información.

Antes de que pueda cuestionar quién era ese alguien, cierro la puerta tras de mí. En el elevador voy pensando cómo voy a exponerle las cosas, tal vez ella no sabe nada, pero algo me dice que Hino puede ayudarme.

Durante su visita había mencionado que seguía viviendo en el templo de su abuelo, así es que programo el _GPS,_ y me enfilo hacia el distrito _Azabu_.

No me resulta nada complicado dar con el lugar, aunque el viaje ha sido largo, prácticamente he cruzado medio Tokio, así es que luego de subir un millón de escalones es evidente mi ofuscación al no encontrarla.

Otra chica con _hakama_ me dice que Reiko no tarda en regresar.

Me siento en lo alto de las escaleras a esperar. Los reportes del clima llevan dos semanas anunciando una lluvia que no termina por aparecer, precisamente el día anterior había sido el más caluroso por la mañana y nublado por la tarde, pero la precipitación no se había dignado en menguar el clima espantoso de junio que sólo nos había regalado una tormenta por sus primeros días.

Una gota al fin cae sobre mi coronilla y con fastidio pienso que en esta ocasión la lluvia no es nada oportuna. Antes de que me dé cuenta, gotones comienzan a arreciar y yo corro escaleras abajo para refugiarme en mi auto, maldiciendo con cada prenda cada vez más empapada a la guerrera de Marte y su tardanza.

Antes de que llegue a mi destino y faltándome pocos escalones, un auto compacto se estaciona justo detrás de mi _BMW,_ Hino desciende de él abriendo antes un enorme paraguas.

—¡Ya-yaten! —respinga al verme como sopa en las escaleras.

—¿Nunca puedes pronunciar mi nombre sin tartamudear?

—Tal vez si no aparecieras como si fueses un fantasma, quizá podría.

El agua escurre por mi rostro mientras ella está intacta bajo la protección de su paraguas.

—Pero, ¡qué cortés eres! Si quieres traigo una mesita, dos sillas y algo de té para seguir conversando en tan ameno lugar.

Me ve con cara de no entender ni una sola de mis palabras, hasta que cae en cuenta que he ido a verla a ella.

—Perdón, no creí que vinieses conmigo, anda, te voy a prestar algo de ropa —dice mientras jala de mi brazo para meterme bajo la sombrilla.

Subimos los escalones en una incómoda cercanía, y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que he percibido su fragancia. La verdad es que desde Kakyuu era algo que evitaba notar en las mujeres, pero Rei huele extrañamente bien, es una mezcla de incienso probablemente del templo y algo parecido a canela o tal vez a vainilla.

Al fin entramos a la parte trasera del templo, aquel sitio no es otra cosa más que la casa de Hino. La estancia es sobria, muy al estilo del viejo Japón.

—Quítate los zapatos, enseguida regreso.

Obedezco de buena gana porque odio sentir los pies tan mojados y mientras ella se adentra por uno de los pasillos, yo doy un vistazo rápido a las fotografías que penden de la pared. En casi todas aparece ella, en algunas está al lado de su abuelo, un viejito encorvado que porta las ropas del templo. En otras, Rei va de la mano de quien al parecer es su madre, una mujer extremadamente bella, de ellas dos hay si acaso tres o cuatro fotografías, en todas Rei no supera los quizá seis u ocho años de edad, haciéndome suponer que o ya no vive en Japón o…

—Creo que nunca seré tan linda como ella —dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Es tu madre?

—Sí, aunque no parezca.

—En realidad sacaste sus ojos —contesto sin pensarlo demasiado—. Y ella…

—Murió hace muchos años —musita antes de que yo me escuche más impertinente.

—Lo… lo siento, no sabía.

—Vaya, voy a documentar esto para la posteridad, una disculpa proveniente de Yaten Kou es algo que ocurre, me parece cada milenio —bromea y aunque me molesta un poco que me fastidie, en el fondo agradezco que cambie el rumbo de la conversación.

Lo que parece ser una muda de ropa descansa sobre sus manos.

—¿Eso es para mí?

—Oh, sí. Puedes cambiarte por allá, al fondo del pasillo hay un baño.

Salgo luego de un par de minutos, me siento ridículo envuelto en esas prendas tan horribles, que encima me quedan gigantes.

Hino no puede contener una risita burlona cuando me ve con los pantalones arrastrando y las mangas de la camisa cubriendo mis manos.

—¡No te rías! —le reprendo—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novio sea un monigote enorme.

—¿Has dicho mi novio? —ríe todavía más fuerte—. Yo no tengo novio, esa ropa es de Nicolas, un buen amigo que antes vivía aquí.

—Ya veo, pues dejando que debe medir dos metros, dile cuando lo veas que le urge un asesor de imagen.

—Tal vez se lo diga, mientras tanto tendrás que conformarte en lo que tu ropa sale de la secadora, ve por ella si quieres que eso pase rápido.

¡Pero qué mandona mujer!, pienso mientras regreso mis pasos para llevarle mis ropas mojadas. Luego de meterlas en la secadora, sus palabras me recuerdan que estoy ahí por algo importante.

—Y bien, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Voy directo al grano, y pregunto sin miramientos si Serena le ha hecho algo a Seiya. Por los ojos confundidos de Rei sé de inmediato que no sabe nada, o si lo sabe y no quiere decirme es muy buena actriz.

—No puedo creer que lo sacaste de un bar —me dice sorprendida—. Siento mucho no poder ayudarte, pero no he podido hablar con Serena, lo único que me dijo dos días después de verse con Seiya era que esta vez haría las cosas bien.

—Pues ya ves que no fue así.

—Oye, ni siquiera sabemos qué pasó —espeta un poco molesta.

Cómo sea, si es cierto que ella no sabe nada, tal vez pueda ayudarnos a convencer a Seiya de hablar. Pude apreciar sin temor a equivocarme que entre esos dos comenzaba a gestarse una amistad. Y si lo que necesitaba mi hermano era un hombro para desahogarse, Reiko era la persona perfecta. Sólo esperaba que aceptase sin pensar que estaba yendo en contra de su amiga.

—Rei, por favor habla con él.

—No sé, creo que debería hablar con Serena antes, al menos para saber qué pasó.

—Por favor —insisto—. No me hagas repetirlo, yo no hago estas cosas.

Nunca le había rogado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, pero estaba ahí, en casa de una chica con una ropa que no era la mía suplicando por mi hermano. Planeaba que Seiya jamás lo supiera, aquello no iba ni mínimamente conmigo, pero aunque no lo externase, no había nada que deseara más que verlo feliz.

Los ojos violetas de Hino se clavaron en los míos como leyendo si mis ruegos eran genuinos.

—Está bien, iré mañana —dice al fin—. Pero no te prometo nada, dependerá de Seiya el querer contarme o no.

El sonido de la secadora cesa y sé que mi ropa al fin está lista, afuera la lluvia también ha terminado.

Después de recuperar la dignidad y el estilo me dirijo a la puerta, Rei me acompaña y noto que mientras yo me he cambiado ella me ha imitado pues ahora porta unos shorts deportivos y una _t-shirt_ blanca, un _look_ muy alejado del conjunto ceremonioso del principio. Viéndola así, se parece mucho más a la Hino de preparatoria y sin saber la razón, viene a mi mente de nueva cuenta el día en que tuvimos que encerrarnos en el baño de la casa Tsukino, y entonces, una nueva broma se me ocurre sin presagiar lo terriblemente peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser mis comentarios.

—Entonces, te espero mañana. Diles en la entrada que vas al departamento de Mr. Thomas, en el _penthouse_ , ni de broma se te ocurra mencionar nuestros nombres.

—Entendido.

—Ah, por cierto —digo regresando la cara—. Parece ser que tu tina es mucho más espaciosa que la mía o la de Tsukino. ¡Nos vemos!

No le doy oportunidad a que diga nada, y doy la vuelta disfrutando de la fracción de turbación que pude apreciarle.

Estoy por llegar a mi auto, preguntándome si yo también puedo llegar a ser amigo de Rei, después de todo la chica parece haber madurado y no es tan escandalosa como…

—¡Mina!

Su nombre escapa de mis labios al verla parada frente a mí con la cara congestionada y un gesto de muy pocos amigos.

—Entonces era cierto —señala con algo de fuego en las palabras.

Le dedico un ademán con la cabeza y me meto lo más rápido que puedo a mi auto, la verdad es que no deseo enfrascarme en explicaciones, al menos no con ella.

Su silueta pronto queda fuera de mi vista, y yo regreso a casa sintiéndome exhausto aunque sé, esto apenas está comenzando.

.

.

" _Quién abrirá la puerta hoy, para ver salir el sol, sin que lo apagué el dolor que dejó aquella obsesión de tu corazón con mi corazón, de mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón._

 _Quién va a querer soportar y entender mi malhumor, si te digo la verdad no quiero verme… solo". PA._

.

.

* * *

 _Bonsoir, mes amies!_

 _He regresado antes de lo que esperaban como un agradecimiento por sus reviews, sus comentarios en los grupos de FB, en privado y todo el amor que me regalan._

 _Me siento tan afortunada que no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que seguir escribiendo para ustedes._

 _Este capítulo por fa, ¡por fa!, léanlo acompañado de su canción, les juro que lo hace dolorosamente más bueno, Quién de Pablo Alborán es a la que le deben dar play._

 _Y bueno, mi Yaten tuvo su capítulo, quise ahondar más en lo de Kakyuu porque necesitaba que entendieran el porqué Yaten está siendo "empático" con Seiya, aunque creo que todos sabemos que tiene un corazón enorme aunque lo oculte._

 _Aquí algunas notas con respecto a la historia de Kakyuu._

 _Su prometido es el Príncipe Atharid de Saffar, por ahí les puse unos asteriscos, esto es invento mío y déjenme contarles que estuvo súper padre dar con los nombres. Saffar es un exoplaneta de reciente descubrimiento en nuestra Galaxia, nombrado así en honor a un astrólogo árabe de apellido Saffar, curiosamente, resulta que la UAI (Unión Astronómica Internacional) realizó una convocatoria a nivel internacional para sacar nombres para sus descubrimientos, de haber sabido proponíamos Kinmoku. El artículo está bien padre, si lo quieren me avisan. Y Atharid es un nombre de la mitología árabe preislámica, el significado es: Dios de características similares a Mercurio que preside los movimientos de los astros, por eso el color de su cabello, imaginen a Ami de hombre y listo, ahí lo tienen._

 _Siguiendo, un poco más de Reiten sutil. Poco a poco las cosas se van a poner más fuertes._

 _¿Alguien más quiere saber qué pasó en esa bendita tina de la que tanto hablan? Yo sí, pero tendremos que esperar._

 _Y nada, la gran Minako Aino al fin ha aparecido, ¿a qué se deberá su cara de pocos amigos? Hagan sus apuestas conejitos._

 _Me despido con un gran beso y un abrazo._

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


	16. Minako

**LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y LA ERA DE LA PERSEIDA ROJA**

 **PARTE III: CUARTO CRECIENTE**

* * *

 **MINAKO**

* * *

.

.

 _"No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar, el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti._  
 _Ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí, siempre tuve algo que contarte". LODVG._

.

.

—¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Es mejor así!

—Pero… Mina…

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Ahora, ¡anda!, los chicos se deben estar preguntando en dónde estás.

—¿Irás esta tarde? Dime que lo harás.

—Lo haré…

Nuestras últimas palabras han rondado por mi mente durante cinco años. En ocasiones me torturo cuestionándome si acaso debí haber aceptado su última demostración de amor, si hubiese sido más reconfortante sentirme apresada entre sus brazos y saborear la menta de sus labios, aunque fuese sólo una vez más.

¡Minako Aino!, tú y tu nula capacidad para ser clara en tus palabras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dije que no deseaba que se fuera? ¿Qué me impidió echarme a sus brazos hasta convencerlo con cada uno de mis besos que yo era su presente y debía ser también su futuro?

Palabras, preguntas, un sinfín de suposiciones que sólo se quedaron en eso, en un secreto que guardé celosamente durante años. Intimidades de tiempos más felices en los que no había más mundo que sus labios sobre los míos, la ternura de su alma incrustada en mi corazón y sus incontables poemas que aún conservo como un doloroso recuerdo de que alguna vez alguien me amó.

—¿Qué lees?

—No voy a decirte.

—¡Anda, déjame ver! ¿Acaso es una carta de amor?

—Propiamente no es una carta, pero sí es una declaración de amor.

—¡Qué lindo! Por favor —volví a suplicar— déjame verlo.

En vez de eso, él se hubo puesto de pie mientras con acento, si bien extranjero, también muy bonito me susurró al oído la primera parte de aquello que leía con tanto esmero:

— _La Belle Dame sans Merci_ —comenzó a decir…

 _"_ _Una dama encontré en la pradera,_

 _de belleza consumada, bella como una hija de las hadas;_

 _largos eran sus cabellos, su pie ligero,_

 _sus ojos hechiceros._

 _Tejí una corona para su cabeza,_

 _y brazaletes y un cinturón perfumado._

 _Ella me miró como si me amase,_

 _y dejó oír un dulce plañido._

 _Yo la subí a mi dócil corcel,_

 _y nada fuera de ella vieron mis ojos aquel día;_

 _pues sentada en la silla_

 _cantaba una melodía de hadas._

 _Ella me reveló raíces de delicados sabores,_

 _y miel silvestre y rocío celestial,_

 _y sin duda en su lengua extraña me decía:_

 _Te amo._

 _Me llevó a su gruta encantada,_

 _y allí lloró y suspiró tristemente;_

 _allí cerré yo sus ojos salvajes_

 _sus ojos hechiceros, con mis labios"._ _*_

—Oh, ¡puedo entender que al final ella se parece bastante a mí, y él a ti!

—¡Qué perspicaz señorita Aino! ¿Acaso te he contagiado de alguna enfermedad rara? —preguntó con socarronería que más que molestarme, me encantaba—. Justo es así. ¡Cuán grande es la estrella de _Keats_ para enarbolar con palabras lo que yo sólo puedo hacer con acciones!, ¿no lo crees?

—Prefiero tus acciones —le musité antes de perderme entre sus brazos.

Que la vida se hubiese quedado así, que mis poderes hubiesen sido los suficientes como para vencer al tiempo y perderme en la eternidad de sus palabras. Ahora sé que bien pude haber muerto en aquel momento y lo habría hecho feliz.

Pero luego vinieron los malentendidos, las decepciones, los bandos, el despliegue de pasados, futuros y responsabilidades chocando con nosotros y el mundo que hubiésemos construido entre poemas y travesuras. Quedamos tristemente atrapados en esa guerra que jamás nos correspondió y de la que ni él, ni yo quisimos escapar.

Mientras memoré por undécima vez lo anterior, entré a casa con los zapatos más mojados que nunca. Los últimos dos días fueron terriblemente dolorosos para las heridas que no terminan de cerrar. Primero Serena, quien me habría caído de improvisto una tarde noche, en que con más fuerza que nunca yo recordaba a ese que me había roto el corazón. Venía tan desorbitada, tan llena de lágrimas; que en ese momento no pude más que pensar en el día en que decidí olvidarle por primera vez.

Había llegado a casa luego del colegio con la cara rojiza, mi madre me esperaba con una sarta de regaños pues ya le habían comunicado de la escuela que yo había abandonado el famoso "Club de Lectura" del que nadie se esperó quisiese ingresar.

—¡Sabía que era otra de tus tretas, Minako!, pero esta vez has ido muy lejos. ¡Mira que hacerme comprar toda esa hilera de libros!

No contesté, seguí mi camino rumbo a mi habitación. Mi madre manoteaba al pie de la escalera y yo sabía que me esperaba al menos un tiempo sin mesada, ni escapadas al Crown con mis amigas. ¡Qué más daba todo aquello, si lo que realmente me importaba me trataba peor que a nada!

¡Cuántos esfuerzos tenía que hacer para ser lo suficientemente buena a sus ojos! ¡Qué tenía ella que no tuviese yo! Por primera vez en toda mi vida me había sentido incómoda conmigo misma y eso me dolía.

En las semanas siguientes, poco o nada me costó intuir su verdadera identidad, otro secreto que guardé porque al igual que él, que ellos, yo había estado en esa posición solitaria; en la búsqueda de una Princesa que debía ser el motor de mi todo. Entonces, fue que llegué a comprender medianamente que quizá, jamás obtendría una mirada más allá de la que más a fuerza que de ganas me regalaba de vez en cuando, pues su universo entero giraba en torno a otra mujer. Pero, de ser lo anterior la realidad, ¿por qué siempre estaba tan cerca de ella?, era mi amiga y aun así no podía dejar de sentirme miserable al no entender sus bromas intelectuales, sus miradas retadoras que me sabían a coqueteo más que a nada, ¡por qué conmigo no podía ser así!

Esa habría sido la primera vez que intenté olvidarle, ojalá lo hubiese hecho.

De haber sido así, tal vez el impacto de saberlo de regreso en boca de Serena no me hubiese hecho trizas los años de esfuerzo por sobrellevar mi soledad.

—¡Mina! —berreó Serena al tiempo que se arrojaba a mis brazos para lloriquear por espacio de quince minutos.

—¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Serena, háblame, me estás asustando!

Pregunté si había sido Darién, en casa, algo con la fundación, pero ella no hacía más que llorar y mojar mi camiseta.

Serena no decía nada, pero algo me decía que esas lágrimas no podían ser por nadie más que por él, y sin demostrarlo yo también comencé a llorar internamente, ahí en donde el dolor jamás había desaparecido.

—¿Seiya? —inquirí intentando no sonar atropellada como siempre lo era.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

Aguanté lo mejor que pude el nudo en la garganta, después de todo yo no tenía porque verme afectada.

—No, pero esas lágrimas no podrían ser por alguien más.

Serena me vio con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Es que yo…

—No digas nada, todas sabemos lo que sientes. Dime, ¿le has confesado a Darién que amas a alguien más? Por eso has estado tan rara, ¿verdad?

—Peor que eso Mina, terminé mi compromiso al saberlo en la ciudad, pero ahora él …

—¡Están aquí! —le interrumpí gritando sin poder esconder mi conmoción.

Luego de su confirmación, le escuché todo el relato en un esfuerzo sobre humano por no externar mis propios demonios.

¡Él estaba aquí!

Una vez que Serena se quedó dormida, agotada por la decepción que la consumía un ardor incómodo emergió de mis entrañas.

Me era casi imposible el creer que Seiya fuese igual, tenía que haber un error en todo, y yo tenía que hacer algo, aunque eso me valiese un reencuentro no planeado con quien me había abandonado.

A la mañana, Serena no quiso hablar demasiado, pidió un taxi y se fue rumbo a su casa, y en realidad yo tampoco indagué más de lo poco que me contó. Desconocía el cómo y cuándo habían vuelto, pues ella se limitó a narrar los últimos acontecimientos, desde su ruptura con Darién, hasta el terrible adiós con Seiya. En vano intenté hacerle ver que lo de Rini tenía solución, ella no escuchó y por un momento temí que en verdad la estuviésemos perdiendo.

Serena ya no era ni remotamente aquella niña llorona de antaño, yo tampoco lo era.

Me había empeñado durante años a enriquecer mi personalidad, harta de ser vista sólo como una cara bonita, tal vez internamente deseaba con esto, lograr que él de alguna forma también se enterase. Tonterías que yo misma me creaba en la cabeza, digo tonterías porque él no estaba, y creía no iba a regresar hasta ese día.

Así fue como haciendo a un lado mis propios sentimientos, tomé la decisión de intervenir, pero a pesar de que sabía que mi forma de ser había cambiado y que incluso podía ostentar una madurez que hubiese causado risa en mis años de adolescencia, no era lo suficiente tratándose de un evento de esta magnitud.

Mis sentimientos me jugarían en contra e irremediablemente la Mina Aino imprudente y visceral terminaría por aparecer tarde o temprano. Tenía que buscar ayuda, tenía que idear un plan en conjunto para ayudar a Serena y a Seiya, aquella historia no podía terminar así, no después de que al fin se habían decidido a estar juntos.

Fue entonces, que recordé que Serena había a mencionado a Rei en todo esto, ella fue la primera en saberlos de regreso, teníamos que hablar.

Por la tarde, justo antes de que empezase la lluvia torrencial, me enfilé al templo, y lo que vi al pie de las escaleras me dejó perturbada sin duda.

Yaten Kou.

El menor de los hermanos, y mi dolor de cabeza durante un tiempo en la Preparatoria.

Confieso, que intenté utilizarlo o incluso hasta ganarme su gracia, pero después de todo comprendí fácilmente que era Yaten, y que él y yo no teníamos nada por construir. En primer lugar, porque ese niño no tenía ninguna intención hacia mí y porque muy a mi pesar, yo gustaba más de lo totalmente opuesto, y en ese sentido Yaten y yo compartíamos algo, una desorbitada necedad por el aire de estrellas inalcanzables, puedo jurar que él más que yo.

Cuando lo vi bajando de casa de Rei, la primera idea que cruzó mi mente fue la endemoniada belleza que no dejaba por rodearle, temiendo que, si él se había conservado y hasta mejorado de aquella manera, seguramente los otros dos igual.

Yaten ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre que podía decirme mucho de mi propio delirio y eso, debo aceptar que me asustó.

La segunda idea fue qué demonios hacía él ahí, y acostumbrada a sus desplantes, para nada me fue extraño el verlo huir de mí. No podía tomarme personal aquello, Yaten no sabía que yo ya no era la chica que busca un autógrafo y, además, podía terminar cometiendo una locura.

Aun con todo esto, Rei no fue mejor que él; no habló más que lo elemental que yo ya sabía de boca de Serena, y me pidió de la manera más atenta no entrometerme al menos por el momento, aquello me hizo sentir mal, me resultaba doloroso que ella aun sabiendo que ya no era como antes, desconfiara de mí en momentos así.

Pero eso no me vencería, menos sabiendo que Serena me necesitaba, era tan profunda mi conexión con ella que estaba dispuesta hasta arriesgar el propio corazón si acaso servía para salvar el de ella.

Entendiendo que no iba a obtener nada de Hino, me dispuse a apostarme con discreción al día siguiente a las afueras del templo. Conocía bien los horarios de Rei, y algo me decía que tarde o temprano ella podría conducirme hasta ellos.

No me equivoqué, cuando pasado el mediodía, ella subió a su auto luego de hacerme seguirla hasta el teatro y se enfiló hacia unos de los distritos más cotizados de Tokio.

Fue un terror para mí el trayecto, que acostumbrada como estaba a ser trasladada a todos lados o bien a caminar, el manejar un auto me era motivo de estrés, y Rei no ayudó en nada con su exceso de velocidad.

Un corazón roto es mejor que dos, pensaba mientras la seguía para darme valor.

Era un hecho que ellos vivían ahí, me lo decía el sitio que parecía gritar exclusividad en cada pared. Rei entró con facilidad, pero yo cómo haría, qué diría en vigilancia.

Como fuese me aventuré, siendo aquello que me ha molestado durante años, mi estrella de la buena suerte.

Al principio de mi carrera como actriz, antes de que me decidiese por el mundo del teatro musical, me dejé envolver con relativa facilidad en los reflectores gracias a una invitación a la realización de un comercial de comida chatarra muy famosa en Japón. Puedo decir con toda seguridad que ese pasado me ha molestado durante mucho tiempo, pero que el día de hoy me valió una entrada sin tanto meollo hasta donde estaba Rei.

Me estacioné entonces a una distancia prudente de ella, temiendo que me llevase un chasco, y que todo aquello no fuese más que otro producto de mi interminable imaginación, pero en el momento mismo en que activé la alarma y me puse las gafas oscuras, el mundo se me fue al piso al escuchar esa voz que tantas veces me recitó poemas de amor al oído.

—Mina…

Me giré en el acto esperando que aquel timbre tan conocido fuese una treta de mi mente y los nervios de hacer algo indebido, pero no.

Ahí, frente a mí estaba como si nada el hombre que me dejó sin importarle lo vivido.

Nada más, y nada menos que Taiki Kou con su altura pronunciada, su incorregible cabello largo y sus ojos amatistas que me parecieron más brillantes que nunca, viéndome como si lo hubiese hecho ayer.

Me sentí herida, nuevamente pequeña y una tonta a juzgar por el calor envolvente en todo mi cuerpo, mientras él parecía tan cómodo en mi presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

¡¿Qué hago ahí?! Grandísimo…

Antes de que las palabras comenzaran a salir de mi boca atropelladamente, bajé la mirada tan sólo para buscar nuevamente mis llaves.

—Espera, Mina… yo quería ir a verte y…

—¿Querías? Bueno, pues ya me viste.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo de Seiya y Serena.

—Es mejor que me vaya, fue un error venir y…

Las piernas me temblaban y yo estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas como aquella vez del campamento en que me rendí ante él.

Eso fue hace muchos años, Mina… me dije antes de abrir definitivamente la puerta de mi auto. Y como fue entonces, fue ahora, Taiki no me detuvo y yo, yo volví a llorar alejándome de él.

.

.

 _"Tú tan reservado, y yo pidiendo tanto de ti, tanto de mí._

 _Tu mano era mi fe, mi propia piel y de repente…_

 _Me soltaste, me soltaste, cuando más necesitaba aferrarme". J &J._

.

.

* * *

 _*Nota de autor: Fragmento del poema La Belle Dame sans Merci de John Keats._

 _Conejitos, mil disculpas pasé por una especie de bloqueo que no termina por sanar, creo que la mejor cura es no presionarme con este capítulo en el que quería contar tanto y a la vez nada, me angustió la extensión que no correspondía con los demás y demás cuestiones que no vale explicar. Luego de darle mil vueltas al borrador, que juro tengo desde hace mucho, me decidí a dejarlo así, corto, esperando que cambiando de página las ideas vuelvan a fluir._

 _Espero no decepcionarlos, entramos a la tercera etapa del fic, como tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, los narradores volverán a cambiar, siendo mis bebés los constantes en todo esto._

 _Sé que algunas partes de aquí les van a causar ruido, pero déjenme explicar un poco._

 _La historia central sabemos que es un SxS, pero la verdad siempre me ha gustado ahondar en otros personajes, en este caso, hice algo de trampa, hace tiempo escribí "Siempre tú", mi primer y único MinaxTai, aquí lo retomé para no meterme en el embrollo de emparejarlos como pretendo hacerlo con Rei y Yaten, digamos que le adelanté. Así es que, si sólo estás leyendo esto, te recomiendo que te lo eches de una para que entiendas bien el contexto de este capítulo y los venideros._

 _Dicho lo anterior, me tienen de vuelta mi adorado Fandom. :)_

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


End file.
